Be My Valentine, Anytime
by randombill21
Summary: AU. Valentine's in the air, but Mwu feels that the students at Elsemere High needs more romance and thinks of matchmaking. Then Le Creuset proposes a bet that he can't refuse. Sorta merges with Destiny KL DM AC YOC SS
1. Day 1 The Bet

**Be My Valentine, Anytime**

_Detailed Summary_: Mwu is a poor Math teacher that signed onto the job when drunk. So on February first, when completely bored, the thought of _matchmaking again_ hits him. And when Rau Le Creuset (the PE teacher with the teaching position Mwu wants BADLY) proposes a bet, that Mwu can't successfully matchmake ten students by Valentine, with high stakes, Mwu takes it. Pairings are: Kira/Lacus, Athrun/Cagari, Dearka/Miriallia, Yzak/OC, and Shinn/Stellar

_Disclaimer: _**Sadly I don't own Gundam SEED and never will. Enjoy!**

**_Day 1 – The Bet_**

The bright, golden mister sun shone down on the magnificent brick building of Elsmere High School, blindingly reflecting off stainless windows and any reflective surface in the courtyard, such as slides, swings, and whatnot.

However, no one really cared about the school!

It was the occupants _inside_ that were the more interesting and attention-drawing. For in the Math class he taught, Mwu La Flaga sat in his lovely swivel chair, head in hand, watching the silent class with amazement, fingers tapping the oak desk. A lot of adjectives could be used to describe him: handsome, for one, intelligent, the other, and above all, _bored_.

Mwu didn't remember a time when _his_ Math classes in high school were _this_ drained of life and so uneventful. It had always been lively, and _something_ eventful _always_ happened. He chuckled out loud at the time the frog he had placed in the teacher's drawer had leapt out and went down the teacher's shirt.

The students stared at him with wide eyes, regarding him as if he were insane.

Mwu sighed desolately. Why was he a Math teacher again? He wasn't sure. All he knew was he _really_ wanted Le Creuset's job as a PE teacher. PE was much more interesting. As long as _something_ happened to save him from this drowning state of utter boredom. Even if it meant having to be dragged into thousands of malls bye his two nieces, he'd take anything.

One girl looked about to raise her hand, and Mwu sat in anticipation as he watched her hand painfully slowly raise, but go down at the last second.

"Oh for the love of my sanity!" Mwu muttered.

It was _February_, and two weeks before the grand Valentine Dance! He would have expected lots of noise, excited chatters, smiles, rumors, who to take to the dance, and just overall _eventful events_! But oh NO! The students seemed completely _opposite_. They seemed completely dead and walking zombies. Was this normal for Valentines? NO! Valentine was supposed to be happy and lively, and smiley!

The world was supposed to be happy, not _dead_!

Mwu glanced at the clock. He blanched as he saw that he had another _hour_ to go 'till the glorious bell rang signaling lunch. His thoughts continued to dwell on Valentine. And he remembered the 'good old days' in high school he spent matchmaking during the lovey dovey time. A reminiscent smile crept onto his face. Sadly, even though Mwu _liked_ to believe that those victims of his lived happily ever after in a picket fence house with each other, it was the complete opposite.

In fact, it was quite easy to say he was the _worst_ matchmaker the world had ever seen. Why? He always seemed to pair up people who seemed _completely wrong_ for each other. His fellow teachers wondered if he was either completely blind or oblivious or if there was something wrong with him. Anyway, all of Mwu's 'perfect dates' ended with complete hatred at best, or one of the party seriously injured.

Then it hit him.

Matchmaking!

Why hadn't he thought of that earlier? It would surely help him get through the next two weeks without being admitted into an insane asylum! It was perfect!

So without thinking, the jubilant teacher leapt out of his seat and ran out the door, yelling, "I AM A GENIUS!"

The students simply sat eyes wide and startled before racing out of the classroom before their childish teacher had a change of mind and came running back.

Mwu darted down halls after halls, grinning widely and finally slammed open one of the wooden doors, breathing heavily but nevertheless smiling. "MURRUE!" he yelled, waving his arms around like a madman and obviously _very_ excited. "I'M A GENIUS!"

The science teacher, Murrue Ramius, who had been conducting a demo that had obviously gone very awry at Mwu's sudden burst, now sat, bubbling and burning a hole on the counter.

"Hey cool!" one of the students said, laughing. "It's burning a hole on the countertop!"

Murrue face palmed as Mwu continued running around, arms still waving, jabbering a mile a minute. The young woman simply sighed and ignored her fellow teacher, shooing the students away from the mess.

"Mwu La Flaga, what are you doing here? It's class time and I happen to be teaching!" Murrue began. "What happened to your class?" she arched a brow at Mwu's blank look.

"My class?" Mwu repeated.

"Yes, your grade ten math class," Murrue clarified.

"They're probably long gone by now," Mwu shrugged.

"La Flaga-san!" Murrue warned, eyebrow twitching.

"Ah, Ramius-san! Before you kill me, I just had the most brilliant idea!" Mwu said hastily. "Do your work, kids! And remember, drugs are baaadd!" he said to the chuckling students before dragging the startled science teacher into the hallway.

"Let's hear it, Mwu, what is this brilliant idea of yours?" Murrue asked, arms crossed and tapping her foot. She regarded her fellow teacher and high-school friend with a demanding gaze.

"Matchmaking!"

At that simple word, Murrue choked on thin air and cars screeched to a halt outside, and a random bird crashed into the window in a splat as the janitor began to complain about the stain it would leave on his beloved windows. Even their high school chums turned teachers all the way across the school seemed to hear the resonating word and freeze in their tracks, trip or crash into something, afraid.

"Murrue? Are you alright? You're choking on thin air!" Mwu said, slapping Murrue on the back.

"Matchmaking?" Murrue croaked out, the horrid images of Mwu's attempts at matchmaking in high school racing through her mind.

"Yes! Wouldn't that be great?" Mwu asked.

Murrue was tempted to scream out profanities and check herself into the nearest asylum, and give Mwu a beating for thinking such a condemned idea, but swallowed it down with difficulty. "Well, Mwu, I…. are you very sure that's _all_ you can do? Can't you make tests or something? Or I don't know, uhh... learn to cook?" she suggested desperately. "Anything _else_ other than matchmaking?"

"…Why?" Mwu asked, frowning.

Murrue licked her lips. She had no clue how to break this to him without breaking his heart. Mwu La Flaga… well, he simply SUCKED at matchmaking!

"I'm not bad or anything am I?"

Again, Murrue wanted to scream YES and hold out signs in bold, red letters, but instead, said, "No, you're good! You're very good!" Such an outright and shameful lie… oh well; honesty wasn't always the best policy!

"Then why not?" Mwu asked.

"Because…" Murrue began. "Because I believe students should fall in love in their own terms?" she suggested lamely. She laughed at the pitiful excuse. After all, she herself _had _used online dating service, didn't she?

Mwu outright laughed and Murrue sweatdropped and regretted her decision not to pound that 'YES' right onto his blonde head. "HAHAHAHAHH! Oh come _on_ Murrue! Like that'd ever happen!" he gasped out.

"It very well could, Mwu!" Murrue insisted wryly.

"Oh come one, Murrue! Don't spoil the Valentine spirit! It'll be just like the old times again! Remember the 'good old days'?" Mwu asked, putting an arm around the defeated science teacher's shoulders, grinning.

"Yes," Murrue said flatly.

"Then great! Wait 'till I tell rest of the staff!" Mwu said, prancing down the hallway, laughing all the way, leaving poor Murrue rubbing her temples in the hallway.

Oh, this was going to be one Valentine from hell she'd _never _forget.

_Lunch_

"WHAT!" the chorus of panicked/outraged voices rang out through the school during lunch time, passing students stopping to rise their eyebrows or add their own two cents in.

In the staff lounge, the teachers of Elsmere High were gathered around a particular maroon sofa where Mwu sat, holding his arms out and backing further into the chair. Their expression was more or less the same. Filled with sheer panic. Murrue sat a little ways away, calmly sipping tea.

"What? Murrue thought it was a good idea!" Mwu exclaimed.

Murrue froze and began to chuckle nervously as the angry glares redirected to her and the horde of teachers was onto her in a second.

"MURRUE! You did _what_!" Natarle Badgiruel, the girls PE teacher, yelled, dark eyes flaming, and fists clenched. She was truly frightening, with years of military training, and a short temper and one hell of a punch. And her fiery anger was directed at Murrue.

"I, uh, didn't want to hurt his feelings?" Murrue asked meekly.

"We're all going to DIE, DIE!" Azrael Murata, the hazy biology teacher and one hell of an economist, cried, running around like a madman… which wasn't too far from what he actually was. How he got to be a certified teacher, no one knew…

"The world truly is coming to an end," Rau Le Creuset commented calmly, sipping coffee.

"And it amazes me how you can be so calm," Andrew Waltfeld, the Home EC teacher, sighed, shuddering. Nearly all the staff of Elsmere High had gone to high school together, college together, and ended up in the same workplace together. It really gave a new meaning to the words, 'It's a small world'. And nearly all of them had been victims of Mwu's continuous efforts at matchmaking.

"This is going to be one hell of a Valentine, isn't it?" Aisha, the secretary, commented, perching on the arm of a couch.

"Yes, it'll literally be hell!" Natarle steamed, crushing a Styrofoam cup, eyebrow twitching.

The metal works/auto shop teacher, Murdoch chuckled nervously at Natarle's violent show of crushing the cups and shook his head when images of Mwu matchmaking in high school entered his mind.

"Aww… Badgiruel, you're hurting my feelings!" Mwu whined, grinning.

"I don't care! I don't CARE!" Natarle snarled. "Murrue, how could you agree to this! Wasn't the Valentine dance thing enough!"

"It _could_ be entertaining," Nicol Amarfi, the Music teacher, mused, finger tapping his chin, coffee mug in the other hand.

Natarle stared at him as if he were mad. "Are you insane!"

"See? Even Nicol agrees with me! Good for you, Nicol!" Mwu said happily.

"I suppose as long as _we_ aren't involved in those schemes of his, I don't really see anything wrong with it," Aisha said hesitantly.

"Ah… Aisha agrees! Andy, what do you say?" Mwu asked, gleeful.

"If she's in, let's hear it, La Flaga," Andy chuckled, shrugging.

"Murdoch? Le Creuset? Murata? Badgiruel?" Mwu asked. "What do you all say?"

Murdoch shrugged, and Badgiruel continued to utter profanities but nodded. Azrael, done having his mental breakdown fit, agreed, and Le Creuset, smirked.

"What's the point, Mwu? You suck anyway, right?" Rau shrugged, continuing to sip his finely made coffee.

"Hey! That's not true!" Mwu exclaimed. He looked to the other teachers.

Nicol had suddenly found conversing with Azrael about cars very amusing, while Murrue inspected the patterns on the wallpaper as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Andy and Murdoch went into deep discussion about trees, and Aisha and Badgiruel each found inspecting the cleanness of the sinks extremely important and life-threatening.

"You're supposed to contradict his statement!" Mwu said sweatdropping.

A chorus of weak comments came about, accompanied by weak nervous chuckles.

"So I screwed up once or twice," Mwu shrugged.

"Are you willing to bet on that, La Flaga?" Le Creuset asked eyebrow arched.

"But I can redeem myself with this Valentine!" Mwu insisted.

At that, Natarle burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Is that a challenge?" Rau demanded, eyes twinkling and cracking his knuckles.

"Oh you bet, Rau! And I will win!" Mwu laughed.

Andy chuckled. "This will be very entertaining!" he commented.

"I bet that you can't, Mwu!" Rau sneered. "You probably can't even matchmake even when we _give_ you the very obvious people who needs help!"

"I so could, Le Creuset! You're underestimating me only because I'm a crummy Math teacher!" Mwu said accusingly.

"Then why on Earth did you sign on for it?" Murrue asked.

"I was drunk! How was I supposed to know the bright, neon pink contract wasn't the PE one?" Mwu rolled his eyes.

"And you call yourself a teacher…" Aisha sighed.

"Right…" Murdoch shook his head. "I gotta agree with Rau on this one,"

"Oh come on! I trusted you people!" Mwu cried.

"You still can," Nicol said, shrugging.

"Just back out of this challenge and we won't hurt you," Natarle agreed.

"Murrue?" Mwu asked.

"Well, I… uh…" Murrue diverted her gaze to the ceiling, faking a cough.

"You have no faith in me! I bet that I _can_ matchmake properly!" Mwu declared confidently.

"It's a bet," Rau smirked and sat down on a cough, while Mwu sat across from him, coffee table in between, with the teachers gathering around. "Here are the full instructions: I'll give you two weeks, while you have to _successfully_ matchmake _five_ couples that will be at the Valentine Dance."

"How the heck do you if I'm gonna be successful?" Mwu asked.

"I was getting to that," Rau answered. "You pick the students and tell us, and we'll decide! It'll be very obvious if you're successful or not, Mwu. If I win, you give me your precious Ferrari 360 Spider,"

Mwu's jaw dropped open. "Not my car! Do you have any idea how long I've worked for it!" he demanded. "What do I get if I win that's worth _losing my precious car_!"

"He does have a point," Murrue stated.

"And if you win, La Flaga, you get my job," Rau finished, smirking. He knew how much the energetic teacher hated his job at the moment. The Math class was too boring for an individual like Mwu la Flaga. And as much as Rau loved his job, he really didn't have too much faith in Mwu's ability to matchmake…

"You're on, Le Creuset!" Mwu said.

A chorus of gasps came from the teachers.

"You can ask for help if you want. However, only from Azrael and Murrue. You'll probably need it," Rau chuckled. "You can't cheat, Mwu or you automatically lose!"

"You want me to ask help from _Murata_?" Mwu demanded eyebrow twitching, hands on knees.

Rau paused. "Well, I suppose that's making it too hard for you. Other teachers can drop clues, but you have to figure them out yourself. You can also ask for help from students, should you ever find that necessary. I suppose that's fairer," he said slowly.

"Very," Mwu nodded. "Shall we shake hands? You planned this, didn't you?"

"It's only proper," Rau said. "Well yes, your car _is_ very nice, you know."

Mwu and Rau shook hands, same thought going through their minds: _You're going down._


	2. Day 2: The Targets

**_The annoying authoress' note at the beginning of the chapter_**: Oh yeah, I forgot to warn that the characters MIGHT seem a bit off character! Like Mwu's excessive hyperness and crap. One last thing and I'll shut up. **In this story, I changed the family relations. Mwu is related to Lacus, Shinn to Kira, Stellar sort of to Lacus. If that bugs you readers, PLEASE tell me nicely and I'll fix it. That is all **(goes to corner, shrivels and dies.)

**_Disclaimer:_** Sadly, I shall never own Gundam SEED. And never will! But enjoy the story!

* * *

**_Day 2 – The Targets_**

February second was a gloomy day, with the lightning storm raging outside and the trees swaying, and students getting whacked by random flying cans. In classroom C-8, which was the grade ninth, tenth, and eleventh grade math taught by Mwu, a scheme was being born. The teacher was currently sitting at his desk, deep in thought, his tenth grade Math class once again, uneventful and dead.

At least in his ninth grade class, he could make the freshmen nervous, and in his eleventh, he at least got some entertainment…

In his blank notepad, Mwu had currently written down two whole words: _The Targets._ He had wracked and wracked his brain for possible people that he could matchmake, but had come up with nada. Zilch. None. Nobody jumped up at his mind. He had even scanned his current class four times and none of them looked too appealing or promising. He could only wait till lunch to see if Murrue would be much of help. The woman had a more rational mind than Mwu did, and he was pretty sure she'd be able to come up with someone.

-

_Lunch_

"I'm sorry, but I've thought all through my senior class, but I haven't been able to come up with anyone," Murrue said apologetically, paying for a carton of milk and putting it onto her tray. "Partly because they've already got significant others."

"What? Murrue, I've been _counting_ on you! You were my last ray of hope!" Mwu sighed dejectedly, paying for a can of Coke.

"What about Azrael? Have you asked him yet?" Murrue asked, sitting down at the teachers' table by the door.

"No, but what are the chances of him coming through for me?" Mwu asked wryly, stabbing his fork into his salad.

"Hello, Mwu, Murrue," Nicol said, smiling. He slid into the seat across from Mwu. "How's it going, Mwu? Any potential targets?"

Mwu shook his head. "Nah… I can't think of _anybody_! I've already asked Murrue, and I have no hope for Azrael finding me targets." He said.

"I'm not so sure about that," Aisha said thoughtfully, sitting across from Murrue. "He looked like he was having pretty good luck to me. He even told me to tell you that he found the perfect two people!"

Mwu sweatdropped. "Well, Azrael Murata, if what you told Aisha is right, I might just owe you my car!" he laughed. "Who are they?"

"OK. She's in your tenth grade Math, I think," Aisha began. "A perfect student, you can_not_ get her to get _anything_ below an A, and I do believe she's the senior student body president."

"Lacus?" Mwu asked, mentioning his older niece. "Oh, wait no… she isn't the senior student body president…"

"Mwu!" Azrael called out, skidding to a stop by the table. "I can't talk for too long, but I'm sure Aisha's dropped a clue about who I found, right?"

Mwu nodded.

"It's Dearka Elthmann and Miriallia Haww," Azrael said excitedly, jogging off.

"Hey! Where are you going! Tell me more! AZRAEL!" Mwu said loudly.

"Can't! MY TREES NEED ME!" Azrael cried, rushing out of the cafeteria.

"Trees! Right!" Murdoch laughed, sitting down. "I assume you've got your first targets, Mwu?"

Mwu nodded eagerly, scribbling in his notepad. "Dearka Elthmann and Miriallia Haww."

"You've got a long road ahead of you then!" Nicol commented.

"I'd say Murata is as blind and stupid as you are," Rau chuckled. "Elthmann and Haww, eh?"

Natarle scoffed. "Have fun, Mwu, those two can't be anymore different from each other!"

Murrue gulped down her milk. "Now, now, have a little faith in Mwu… he isn't _that_ bad," she chided.

"You lie very gracefully," Aisha laughed.

"What's going on?" Andy asked, amused.

"Mwu's got his first two targets," Murdoch explained.

"Oh? And who might they be?" Andy inquired, interested.

Murrue suppressed a grin. "Dearka Elthmann and Miriallia Haww."

"I have them for Home EC, I think, and let me tell you, you might as well roll over and give your car to Rau, Mwu," Andy chuckled.

"Yes, yes, Mwu, give your car to Rau," Rau nodded.

"I am not stupid, Rau," Mwu said wryly. "I'll pull this off, believe me!"

"Any others?" Natarle asked.

Mwu shook his head. Just as he opened his mouth, Yzak Joule, the son of one of the school board administrators, passed by, gritting his teeth. "My, my, Mr. Joule looks like he could use a girlfriend!" he grinned. "He can be my next target!" he cried out after a moment later.

"Who will you pair him up with?" Nicol asked.

"I don't know…" Mwu trailed off, twisting around to glance around the cafeteria.

-

"Oh, Yzak!" Dearka Elthmann grinned, flashing a thumbs-up, violet eyes twinkling with amusement as his best friend slammed down his tray, spilling over apple juice. The tanned boy flinched as Yzak sat down, ice blue eyes on fire, and the blonde haired playboy could have sworn he saw steams come out of Yzak Joule's ears.

"Err… are you OK, Yzak?" Kira Yamato asked worriedly. The brunette waved his hand in front of Yzak's face, awaiting a reaction, amethyst eyes eyeing the fork and knife clasped in the other teen's hand cautiously.

Yzak fixed his glare on Kira and the boy immediately retracted his hand, afraid Yzak would bite it off. Kira liked his hands intact on his wrists, thank you very much!

"Damn… Zala… beat… me… AGAIN!" Yzak yelled, eyes flaming, and silver hair standing on ends. He shook his fists and glared at the innocent Dearka and Kira. "Why must he be better than me! HUH? DEARKA, YAMATO! ANSWER ME! WHY!"

Dearka and Kira had hid under the table, praying one of their friends would come by and rescue them. But as their luck would have it, Yzak's sworn rival, and Kira's best friend, Athrun Zala approached them.

"Kira? Dearka? Why are you hiding under the table?" Athrun questioned, peeking under the table.

"Hide, Athrun, hide! It's Yzak and his evil hissy fits again!" Dearka said, covering his head.

"DEARKA!" Yzak shouted, grabbing Dearka by the collar and yanking him out from under the table with amazing strength. "HOW DARE YOU TURN ON ME! LOOK AT YOU ZALA, ALL SMUG! WELL, DAMN YOU!"

Yzak threw Dearka across the cafeteria, careless of where he threw the poor teen.

Athrun sweatdropped as he sat down beside Kira who had climbed out.

"And the stupid, damned _woman_ beat me _again_!" Yzak hissed, crossing his arms, face contorted into a scowl. "I got beaten by a _girl_! I'd rather get beaten by you, Zala, a billion times before I get beaten by a _girl_!"

"I think Carys beat him at something," Kira whispered.

Athrun nodded. "Chill out, Yzak! It's only one loss, why are you so worked up about it?"

"Hah! Athrun, have you just somehow, gone stupid? It's _Yzak_ we're talking about!" Dearka laughed, coming back with a big slap mark on his face.

"Dearka…." Yzak said warningly, raising his fist.

"Oh dear! Dearka, what happened?" Lacus Clyne asked, concerned. The pink haired, aquamarine-eyed princess sat down beside Kira, one her closest friend. She tightened her long pink ponytail and turned to Yzak, who was still fuming. "Yzak? Is something the matter?"

"Carys beat him," Dearka said simply. "I'll be fine… where's Miriallia?"

"HA! Look at you, pining after the teacher's pet!" Yzak sneered. "Who's pathetic now?"

"So you admit you're pathetic!" Dearka said. "And I'm NOT pining after Milly!"

"You're referring to her like you're actually her friend and you know what she wants!" Yzak laughed.

"Hey! I can be her friend!" Dearka yelled.

"Oh my…" Lacus giggled.

"Why can't we ever have a peaceful lunch?" Athrun sighed.

"There's Shinn," Kira pointed, waving his younger brother over.

Shinn, with his messy black hair and sanguine eyes, began jogging over to Kira, a paper bag in hand. Which was extremely useful, since after a second later, he slipped and slid to a stop beside his older brother, laughing nervously.

"Heh heh! Uh, hey guys!" Shinn pulled himself up and picked up his bag and set it down on the tabletop. "It's the third time today…"

"Um… Shin?" a sweet voice said from behind Shinn.

"Yeah? Stellar?" the flustered boy asked nervously.

Stellar Loussier smiled. "You dropped this when you slipped," she said, handing him his cell phone.

"Oh! Uh thanks!" Shinn said, ruffling his already messy hair and sitting down beside Athrun.

"Wasn't Music class fun?" Stellar asked. She flipped her short sunny blonde hair back, magenta eyes sparkling. She turned to her adoptive sister, Lacus. "What did you have?"

"I had PE," Lacus answered.

"Music class was fun, yeah!" Shinn answered, and Kira and Athrun snickered.

"FINE! I BET THAT YOU CAN'T EVEN GET MIRIALLIA AS A FRIEND BY VALENTINE!" Yzak yelled, slamming his hand down on the tabletop.

"GUESS WHAT? I CAN! SO I BET THAT I CAN GET HER AS MY _DATE_ TO THE VALENTINE DANCE!" Dearka countered, slamming his own fist down on the table.

"WHATEVER! YOU DUG YOUR OWN GRAVE! YOU'RE ON ELTHMANN!" Yzak shouted, smirking.

"What happened?" Stellar asked, confused.

"Yzak said that Dearka couldn't even get Milly to be his friend," Athrun explained. "That got into a full-scale fight, and now they're betting."

"If I win, Yzak, you give me your new plasma TV," Dearka said, smirking, knowing how much Yzak loved his plasma TV. Dearka really wouldn't be surprised if Yzak kissed his TV goodnight…

"If I win, you give me your motorcycle," Yzak said, knowing perfectly well how much Dearka was attached to his motorcycle. He could even wager a bet that Dearka slept with the motorcycle and called it some wussy name like Betsy… and talked to it…

"Wow, isn't the stakes a little high?" Shinn asked.

"NO!" Dearka and Yzak chorused.

-

"Ah-HAH! I've GOT IT!" Mwu said, slamming his fist onto his palm. "I'll pair Yzak Joule up with Carys Walker!"

"Mwu, you're insane!" Murrue laughed.

"Why?" Mwu asked.

"They hate each other!" Azrael rolled his eyes.

The three teachers were in the lounge, having down time.

"So what? There's a fine line between love and hate, right?" Mwu shrugged, scribbling the names in his notepad.

Murrue and Azrael looked at each other and shrugged.

"Now… who will be next?" Mwu wondered aloud, tapping his chin with his pen.

Cagari Attha concentrated on the welding in front of her, determined to make it work. Her soft amber eyes were focused, and beads of sweat trickled down, and her messy blonde hair rested just below her shoulders. Her boyish clothes and equally boyish attitude made anyone mistake her for a boy.

"Very good, Cagari! You're the best female student I've ever had in all my years of teaching this class!" Murdoch complimented, looking at Cagari's handiwork.

"Thank you," Cagari said, grinning.

"And Athrun! Yours is very good as well!" Murdoch said, inspecting Athrun's work as well.

"Mine's better," Cagari said, crossing her arms.

"No one's arguing, Cagari," Athrun smiled, emerald eyes twinkling. He ran a hand through his midnight blue hair and sighed. "I'm so tired, studying for that Math test last night!"

Cagari rolled her eyes. "You _know_ you'll pass, Mr. Zala," she teased.

Athrun turned a faint shade of pink. "How would you know?" he asked.

-

"Athrun Zala and Cagari Attha!" Mwu exclaimed, scribbling once again.

"You're getting there, Mwu!" Azrael nodded.

"It's obvious they like each other… Mwu, this might be your easiest match yet!" Murrue nodded.

"You just have to get Cagari to openly admit her girly feelings toward Athrun, and you're golden," Azrael said.

"But there's just one problem," Murrue pointed out.

"Oh yeah?" Mwu said.

Murrue nodded. "Yuuna Seyman."

"Cagari! I hope you're planning to go to that Valentine Dance with me," Yuuna said matter-of-factly.

Cagari scowled and mumbled profanities under her breath while the idiot continued to ramble about how someone like Cagari would only be fit for someone like himself. And all the while, Yuuna Seyman had failed to acknowledge Athrun's presence.

"Oh hello, Zala," Yuuna said distastefully. "Thanks for taking care of my Cagari till this time. But I think I'll keep her company from now," he declared, pulling Cagari along.

"Athrun-"Cagari started.

Athrun simply turned around, gritting his teeth and vengefully stabbing his pencil onto a blank piece of paper over and over again.

-

"Hmm… you do have a point," Mwu nodded. "But I'm sure that can be fixed."

"You have three targets already… who's your next two?" Murrue asked.

"I don't know…" Mwu trailed off, running through a list of people that could use a little matchmaking. He ran through a list of classes first: there was Science, Art, PE, Math, Metal Work, Drama, English, and Music….

_Wait a minute_, Mwu thought. _Music…_

_-_

_Lacus Clyne, Kira Yamato_ Mwu wrote in his notepad.

The harmonious notes of Lacus' voice sent angelic echoes through the Music room, captivating its audiences. The pink haired girl was currently singing solo for a demonstration, while Nicol played the piano, with fluent grace. Kira sat in the front row, listening intently. He loved it when his best friend sang. It was soothing. And it also cleared his mind. When Lacus sang, Kira felt he could do anything, even run a marathon across the world a hundred times. He could think clearly and it calmed him down should he be angry.

"Very good as always, Lacus," Nicol praised as the class clapped enthusiastically.

"Thank you, Amarfi-san," Lacus blushed as she took her usual seat beside Kira.

"What he said," Kira grinned.

Lacus blushed, and her heart skipped a beat. "Thank you Kira, I'm glad you liked it,"

"Liked it? I _loved_ it!" Kira said excitedly. "You're gifted!"

Lacus blushed a deeper shade of red, heart beating crazily, along with butterflies in her stomach. "Really? You think so?" she asked.

Kira nodded eagerly. "Definitely!"

-

"Oh yeah… they're a definite shoo-in," Mwu chuckled. "They'll be my easiest one yet! No one standing in the way!"

"Kira and Lacus, eh?" Azrael peeked over Mwu's shoulder, returning from getting more coffee. He took a sip and sighed happily. "Ah… Andy makes the best coffee I've ever tasted in my life! And to think that no one is taking it away from me…"

Murrue nodded, also returning from getting more coffee from the pot labeled _Murrue ramius_ in Andy's writing. "I'd say… it's exactly like I've pictured my dream coffee to be!"

_Hmm… coffee… Andy… food… Food!_

"Ah-ha!" Mwu said triumphantly, adding the last names to his list: _Stellar Loussier, Shinn Yamato_

-

Andy popped a cinnamon sugar cookie into his mouth, savoring the bittersweet taste. "Hmmhmm… excellent, Stellar!" he nodded. "This is the best cookie I've tasted in a while!" he commented.

Stellar blushed. "It isn't that good, really," she said modestly.

"Whatever you say, Miss Loussier," Andy shrugged, going to check on the next batch of cookies.

"Umm, Stellar?" a muffled voice asked, tapping her shoulder.

Stellar turned around and gasped, startled. "Oh my Shinn! What happened?" she asked.

"It sorta fell on me and now it's stuck?" Shinn suggested, letting out an embarrassed chuckle.

Giggling, Stellar reached up and gently tugged on the pot stuck to her best friend's head, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Shinn flinched as the harsh fluorescent lights attacked his eyes, and looked down, only to turn beet red. Stellar's magenta eyes stared up at him, full of amusement. Smiling she stepped back, holding the pot out.

"Here you go," Stellar said.

-

"That's definitely a good choice as well!" Murrue nodded.

"Exactly!" Mwu nodded. "Now excuse me! This class, I start my scheming!"

At the exact moment, the bell rang noisily, signaling the start of a new class. Mwu raced out of the lounge, miraculously looking forward to the class. Murrue and Azrael looked at each other and shrugged, parting ways and going to their own classrooms.

-

A/N: Hmm… is this as easy as poor Mwu thinks it is? Oh and, I am SO touched and amazed by the amount of reviews I got for the first chapter! They were all very encouraging! THANK YOU!


	3. Miriallia Haww's Journal Entries

A/N: Just a little something between each chapter! Starting with Miriallia!

_Disclaimer:_ I DON'T OWN SEED!

* * *

**_Miriallia Haww's Journal Entry_**

_February 2, 2005 _

Diary,

UGH! Dearka Elthmann has got to be the most infuriating man on the face of the Earth! With that stupid, smug smile of his, and the way he has girls latching on to him like Velcro, it makes me sick! Maybe if he didn't chase after me like all those other girls I wouldn't hate him as much, but hello? And people think I'm jealous of all those other bimbos! I'm NOT! I'm not like all those other girls who latch onto Elthmann just because I- err I mean _they_ like his money and non-existent looks! I'll like someone for his personality not how much money he has or how hot he is! Besides, my dream man is nothing like Elthmann! In fact, I want him to be sweet, not a player, someone who'll treat me right, not treat me like I'm any other girl he sees in the world, because then, what's the point of being in love, right? Tolle did, but now he's gone… I still can't get over how he left like that. Sure, he said he 'wanted me to be happy' and 'move on with my life' but how could I? He and I were going to have a life together when we graduated high school! And now he's gone, stupid guy! How does anyone just 'get up and move on'! You can't just do that! _I_ can't do that! I don't know what Tolle was thinking… I still love him. Oh dammit… I'd better stop crying before Mom or Dad come up and ask me what's wrong.

_February 2, 2005_

Diary,

I'm writing again, because, I need to sort out my thoughts. So many things happened today that I forgot to mention in my last entry because of _him_. Anyway, I had to stay behind school, working and planning out the decorations for the upcoming Valentine Dance at our school. It's gonna be really great, I think. I'm not looking forward to this year's Valentine at all. I mean, it's the first Valentine I'll spend without Tolle. I really looked forward to going to this dance together. Ever since I got into high school, going to every major dance with him has been my dream. With a gorgeous dress and Tolle in his tux. You know, the average girlfriend's dream. And the Valentine Dance is for junior and senior students only! When I was a freshman and I saw the flyer for it, I've always wanted to do the decor and go to the dance with Tolle. I even picked out the perfect dress! I could always imagine the exact color of the lights, the flowers, and he and I slow dancing in the dead center...

But look now... Tolle is... gone. If it hadn't been for that stupid, stupid drunk driver, he'd still be with me! We'd be at that dance together! Life sucks so much sometimes, doesn't it? I mean, it took Tolle and threw me Elthmann! NOT that I like him of course! It's just... they're different! Tolle didn't chase after every available girl, and Elthmann, well, it would be impossible for me, err I mean ANYONE to keep him from cheating on them! But I DON'T care. Why would I? It's not like I'm in love with him or anything! Ugh! He just infuriates me so much! I hate him, yet he's all I can think about these days! His smug voice, that arrogant smirk, his playboy attitude... OK. I'm going to sleep before I drive myself insane thinking, no, coming up with all the things that are wrong with him.


	4. Day 3: Mwu's Woes: The Roadblock Called ...

A/N: Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH, reviewers! The reason for my updates being so 'fast' is because it's a Valentine special thing, and I'm already a day behind. And seriously, thank you so much for the wonderful, encouraging reviews! Last notice: **If the family relations of some of the characters bother some readers, I will change them.** But so far, nobody has mentioned it, so I'm just guessing that it doesn't bother you wonderful readers much?

**_Disclaimer_**: I DON'T OWN SEED! SADLY! On with the story!

* * *

**_Day 3 – Mwu's Woes: The Roadblock Called Flay Allster_**

"Ah, today, my senior class," Mwu began cheerfully. "We have a new student named Flay Allster! My, my, isn't our school a magnet for rich, celebrity children?" he added quirkily. "Flay, why don't you grace us with your presence?" There was an underlying sarcasm in his voice that the students detected and chuckled at.

The door slid open, and a redhead walked in, head held high, nose in the air, and just overall looking like she had better things to do than waste her high and mighty time in a low and inferior place such as a school. She was pretty… enough, and Kira Yamato's amethyst eyes widened. Lacus, who had noticed this, was startled as well as saddened. Kira hadn't looked at any girl like this before…

"I'm Flay Allster, and my father _owns_ the Allster Company," Flay declared smugly, putting a heavy emphasis on the word 'own'. Some of the kinder girls who had thought of befriending her immediately banished those thoughts at Flay's smug and condescending tone.

"Well, Flay-"Mwu began.

"Miss Allster or Miss Flay," Flay interrupted.

"OK, _Miss Flay_," Mwu corrected himself, eyebrow arched. "Why don't you take a seat beside Lacus Clyne?"

As Flay stood rooted to the spot, Mwu realized he had forgotten to introduce Lacus to her. "Oh, my bad! I forgot to introduce Lacus!" Mwu chuckled, scratching his blonde head. The class let out a few chuckles. "She's the girl with pink hair."

As Flay swept past him, Mwu let out a big breath. Oh boy, her perfume was _choking_ him! He briefly wondered what she used. Whatever it was, it was _bad_.

As Mwu started his lesson on graphing, he noticed the look of what could only be seduction given Kira's way by none other than Flay. He wondered if he had finally crossed over to Azrael's side of reality and looked over again after assigning the required pages. Nope, he was still on the greener side! But, no, that was bad. Mwu willed his mind for Flay and Lacus to switch places, so that _Flay_ wouldn't be the one sending those looks. Of course, that didn't happen.

Flay still sat in her assigned seat, _still_ not doing any work, _still_ sending Kira Yamato those same seductive glances. And Lacus _still_ sat in her assigned seat, _still_ not doing any work, _still_ looking back and forth between Flay and Kira, with a saddened glint in her eyes. And Kira Yamato _still_ sat in his seat, _still_ not doing any work, stealing a glance at Flay every now and then and blushing when she caught his eye. Notice the pattern?

Mwu felt like weeping. He had seen a lot of news reports and stories done on Flay Allster, and none of them looked sweet, and it certainly did not paint the girl out to be a fairy, berry picking girl that did not steal other people's boyfriends. Oh no, if what he saw and heard was right, Flay Allster got something, _how_ she wanted it, _where_ she wanted it, and _when_ she wanted it. And right now, to Mwu's dismay, it looked like she wanted Kira.

That was bad…. BAD!

However, Mwu noted with some joy, that Cagari, Kira's twin sister, was glaring at the back of Flay's head with enough force and scare to make death cower into his respective corner in Hell. A poor pencil broke from the sheer force Cagari was gripping it and the girl's teeth were gritting.

"Cagari!" Mwu called.

Cagari immediately snapped up from her I-must-kill-Flay-Allster state and walked over, confused. "Yes, La Flaga-san?" she asked.

Now, Mwu was guilty to favoritism. He didn't show it outwardly, but there were certain students he couldn't help but getting attached to and favor over others. And Cagari, Kira, Athrun, and the rest of their friends were most of them. Lacus and Stellar was no surprise, them being his nieces. Cagari had a certain defiance to her, and she didn't let anyone push her around. She spoke her mind when she wanted to, regardless of time and place. Her eyes held a fire in them and her personality was fiery, and challenging. It was hard to find in a person, much less a girl, and Mwu found she provided good entertainment for the rest of the class, spouting off opinions.

"Don't worry, Cagari, you didn't do anything wrong," Mwu waved her unspoken question off. "Although I wonder why you're glaring at Miss Flay like you want to put a dagger through her skull,"

Cagari blushed but quickly regained her composure, and stuck her hands into the pockets of her cargo pants. "I don't know," she grumbled, avoiding Mwu's amused gaze.

"Well, Cagari, I'm not here to scold you, I just want to know why," Mwu explained, seeing a golden window of opportunity.

Cagari narrowed her eyes. "You have to be blind to not see the look she's giving my brother, La Flaga-san!" she whispered loudly, eyes flaring. "_That's_ why I'd _gladly_ stick a dagger through her skull! She's looking at him like she wants to sell herself! Which I bet she does!"

Mwu frowned and craned his neck to better see what Flay was wearing. And winced. A hot pink polyester mini-skirt and an overbearing white tube top that Mwu wondered how she wore that past the principal, but then saw a hot pink denim mini-jacket on the floor. "I wouldn't say you were too far off, Cagari," he chuckled. "But why does Flay looking at Kira like _that_ bother _you_ so much? Other then the fact that he's your brother, of course,"

"Because," Cagari paused. "Well…" she seemed to be debating between telling him and not telling him. "Because Lacus is head over heels in love with Kira," she finally said quietly, a twinkle in his eyes.

Mwu could have thrown a celebration right then and there out of glee. "Well Cagari, I think we could strike a deal!" he declared.

"A deal?" Cagari asked dumbly.

-

Aisha leisurely read magazines, often letting out a squeal at a gorgeous dress and a laugh here and there. As she took a sip of the finely made coffee courtesy of Andy, a familiar pink-haired girl entered into the office, speaking in an unusually bubbly and borderline irritating tone.

"Oh, Miss Clyne! Is there anything you need?" Aisha asked, looking up lazily.

A high-pitched giggle escape the girl's mouth. "Do I really look like Lacus Clyne?" she asked eagerly.

Aisha raised her eyebrows, and noticed the different clip in her hair. "Well, I suppose…" she trailed off. "Are you the other new student? Mia… Campbell?" she asked suddenly, reading the form neatly placed on the side of her desk.

"Yup! Lacus Clyne _does_ go to this school, right?" Mia Campbell, who well, looked nearly exactly alike to the _real_ Lacus, except her face vaguely reminded Aisha of Azrael, smiled.

Aisha nodded, fumbling around for Mia's schedule.

"Isn't she just perfect? I just simply _love_ her songs …" Mia rambled, unaware Aisha had stopped listening completely.

Lacus was the daughter of Siegel Clyne, a rich company owner, and so it was only natural for his daughter to get a lot of public attention. Lacus was also a renowned singer, however not professionally, and Stellar, the Clynes' adoptive daughter, differed from Lacus, quiet and borderline childish, despite her age, but nonetheless talented.

"Here's your schedule, Miss Campbell! I do believe your first class is Mwu La Flaga's grade eleven Math," Aisha said, handing Mia two slips of paper. "Second floor, C-8."

"Thank you!" Mia walked out, waving.

Aisha shrugged and returned to her magazine-reading.

-

Mwu leaned back in his beloved swivel chair, reading a _Sports Illustrated_ magazine just as someone knocked on the door. The class' chatter went completely silent as Mwu carelessly said, "Come in," figuring it was Aisha or someone delivering him some useless message or Rau coming to taunt him. So his eyes were still skimming the article when the class started to whisper, and Lacus Clyne's face was frozen in sheer surprise and shock, pencil in mid-air, body half-turned to Kira. Kira gaped like a fish, and Cagari dropped her pencil, jaw hitting the desk, and Athrun simply stared, like deer caught in headlights. Dearka's eyes widened, and vaguely wondered what kind of crazy woman had done it with Murata, while Miriallia bit her lip and surprisingly wondered the same as Dearka. Yzak and Carys Walker just about had the same reaction: "WHAT THE HELL!"

Wondering what all the fuss was about, Mwu looked up and glanced sideways, only to jump up, drop the magazine and fall promptly to the floor. "GAH!" he yelled.

"Oh my, are you OK?" the pink-haired, aquamarine-eyed girl asked, smiling overly brightly.

Mwu shakily pointed at Mia. "You-you- you're my niece!" he said, pinching his nose to make sure he hadn't gone insane. Nope. She was still there!

"Oh no! I'm Mia Campbell," Mia said sweetly, and Mwu vaguely wondered if his brother had gone mad and secretly cloned his older daughter with the personality of his younger daughter.

"Eh?" Mwu asked, glancing at the slip of paper. Aisha had scrawled a note at the bottom: _Look closely! She looks like Azrael! Classifies as an overly obsessive fan, don't you think_? Mwu looked up and found the note to be correct. After minutes of observation, he _was_ able to see the similarities. He found that the rest of the class was still in a state of shock.

"Well uh, class, this is Mia Campbell! Apparently, the _other_ new student!" Mwu said awkwardly. "Uh, Mia, why don't you go sit beside Lacus? As I'm pretty sure you know who that is…"

"Of course!" Mia quipped.

Mwu watched as the pink-haired girl pranced over and sat behind Lacus, who still seemed frozen in shock. And to Mwu's dismay, the new girl turned to an unsuspecting Athrun, sitting beside Cagari and began talking enthusiastically to him, completely mindless of the fuming blonde.

A groan escaped Mwu as he realized that he had a roadblock called Flay Allster standing between what _would have been_ the easiest people he could matchmake, and _two_ roadblocks standing between him and the soon-to-be Zala family.

"Why is life so unfair?" Mwu mumbled. Ah… the woes of Mwu La Flaga…

-

_After school_

Kira trudged home after a grueling basketball practice, shuddering as he remembered the evil tortures the coach had put them through. "Yamato, run properly, Yamato relax your wrist, Yamato step up, Yamato this, Yamato that…" he grumbled angrily, kicking at a stray rock. Normally he would have walked home with his friends, but Athrun had stayed behind to do make up work for Ramius-san, Lacus had _avoided_ him the rest of the day after Math, and he was out of luck trying to find his other friends.

So the poor junior was stuck walking home alone in the February chill, grumbling. Well, at least that's how it was before a familiar redhead joined him.

"KIRA!" the clingy voice yelled as Kira suddenly gagged from having Flay attached to his neck.

"Uh… F-Flay!" Kira stuttered. "H-h-hi!"

"Kira YOU LOOK SO LONELY!" Flay exclaimed, latching herself firmly on Kira's arm, and smiling, steel gray eyes glinting with seduction that Kira failed to notice. He was so used to the pure care in Lacus' aquamarine orbs that he didn't recognize the glint in Flay's eyes. "And I'm scared to walk home alone; can you walk me home, Kira?"

"Uh… sure thing, Flay!" Kira agree, smiling. He felt jittery around Flay, almost uncomfortable, and his words seemed to get stuck in his mouth and have trouble coming out. Flay was also, well in his opinion anyway, indeed 'beautiful'. "Why is a girl like you walking home alone?"

"Oh I had to stay behind in that crazy math teacher's room for some minor help," Flay laughed, scowling at the thought of Mwu.

"La Flaga-san is a good teacher," Kira shrugged. "He's my best friend's uncle,"

Flay's eyes narrowed considerably. "That Lacus Clyne?" she spat out the name as if it was venom, but Kira didn't seem to notice.

"Yup," Kira answered. "So where did you live before this?"

"Do you have a girlfriend, Kira?" Flay asked, running her finger down Kira's arm. "That _girl_ isn't your girlfriend, is she?"

"Lacus? Oh no, we're just close friends," Kira shrugged, surprised at the hollowness he felt somewhere deep in his mind at the words '_just close friends_'.

Flay brightened. "That's great, Kira!" she quipped. "There's my house!"

Kira stopped and glanced up, jaw dropping. "That's your _house_!" he cried, pointing meekly at the towering mansion in front of him.

Flay giggled. "Yes you silly boy!" but her face dramatically fell. "But Kira, I'm gonna be home _all alone_, can you stay with me?" she begged.

"Well, uh, I have to finish my homework-"Kira was cut off.

"You can do that at my house!" Flay insisted, looking up at Kira with skillfully faked sad eyes.

"I guess it couldn't hurt. I'll just give Lacus a call," Kira shrugged. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Yay!" Flay cried, literally dragging Kira into her gigantic mansion, the familiar glint back in her gray eyes once more.

-

_Clyne Residence_

Stellar knelt in front of the oven, leaning against the island counter, waiting for the annoying _beep_ that signaled the cookies finished. The image of the pot on Shinn's head made her giggle as she remembered the expression on the poor boy's face. She had to say, she liked the boy a lot. He was sweet and he made her feel safe…

_RING!_

Stellar snapped out of her reverie to find the phone ringing. Remembering her older sister was in the shower she stood up and skipped over to the extension in the hallway just outside the grand kitchen. "Hello? Clyne residence Stellar speaking," she said into the receiver.

"Oh! Hey Stellar! Where's Lacus?" the familiar voice of Kira Yamato asked from the other line.

Stellar frowned and double-checked the caller ID. It read: _789-0649 Allster Residence_. "Uh… she's not available at the moment, Kira-"Stellar was interrupted as Lacus, in her fluffy pink bathrobe came down the hallway, towel-drying her hair.

"Who is it?" Lacus asked, glancing at the caller ID. "Allster residence? Why would they be calling us?"

Stellar clamped her hand down on the receiver. "It's Kira," she said, confused.

Lacus face went stony. "Tell him I'm not there," she said.

"Oh, uh… alright," Stellar nodded. "Hello? Kira?"

"Hi, what happened?" Kira asked.

Stellar looked at Lacus, who was frantically waving her arms _no_. "Just the dogs," she lied, forgetting that they hadn't had a dog since one got run over by the lawn mower.

"…But you don't have a dog," Kira said suspiciously. "Stellar, is Lacus _avoiding_ me?"

"No," Stellar said hastily. "Would you like to leave a message?"

"Um… sure, yeah, I'm at Flay's, and I won't be able to come over for studying today," Kira said uncertainly. "Are you sure Lacus' not avoiding me?"

"No, Kira, why would she do that?"

A pause.

"Kira?"

A rustle of movements could be heard and a shrill girl's voice was heard on the line and Stellar frowned.

"Kira's busy right now so bug off!" the girl snapped.

"Huh? Please tell Kira that I tell him bye," Stellar said slowly, surprised by the girl's snappy tone of voice as she put the phone down. She turned to Lacus. "Why didn't you want to talk to him?" she asked.

Lacus shrugged, back facing her sister as she pretended to be fussing with her hair. "It's nothing," she lied.

Stellar went to face Lacus, peering under the girl's bangs. "If it's nothing, how come you can't face me and say it?" she asked.

Lacus bit her lip. "You should've seen the looks she gave him!" she finally cried out, the little green thing people refer to as 'jealousy' rearing its head even within the one and only Miss lacus Clyne. "It was- it was- it was-"

Stellar tilted her head. "It was…?"

"It was infuriating!" Lacus cried finally, lips pursed into a thin line. "Infuriating might not even cut it! It was absolutely _revolting_! It is just _so sickening_! Especially since they _just_ met! How can she do that? How can she do that to _my_ Kira-"Lacus stopped.

Stellar smiled innocently. "What?" she asked.

"You can_not_ tell _anyone_ I have just said that, OK?" Lacus said. She had no idea what had possessed her so to say those two words! However… Lacus repeated the two words in her head, hesitantly at first. But as she repeated it more and more, the longing in Lacus' heart grew, and the more it sounded so… so _right_.

_My Kira…_ Lacus thought longingly.

-

_Allster Residence_

"Well, it's like this," Kira began again, pencil poised. He had been trying to teach Flay graphing, but the redhead simply didn't seem to grasp the concepts, and kept relating the graphing to something else entirely.

"Kira? Can we do this later?" Flay whined, slouching in her chair and crossing her arms. "This is so boring!"

"Uh, well… I guess," Kira shrugged.

Flay sat up and leaned forward, head in hands. Her lips formed a pout as she asked, "Kira, am I ugly?"

As much as everyone would have loved to oppose, Kira couldn't. "Uh… no, of course not!" he said, face a ripe red. "Why- why would you think that?"

Flay traced a circle on Kira's palm. "Well… because Kira," she willed tears to well in her eyes. She bit her trembling bottom lip. "Y-your friend _Lacus_ told me that, that, I looked _ugly_ and that, and that I sell myself!" she blurted out.

Kira's eyes widened. "_Lacus_ said that?" he asked, bewildered.

Flay nodded tearfully and inwardly smirked. _No one will stand in my way,_ she cackled. She wiped a fake tear and looked up at Kira. "Y- You'll talk to her for me, won't you? It's just so _hurtful_, Kira! How could anyone _say_ that to me?"

Kira grasped Flay's hand. "Don't worry Flay. I don't know what's gotten into Lacus, but I'll talk to her if it makes you happy." He promised.

"Thank you, Kira!" Flay sniffled. She got up from her chair and grabbed Kira's hand, and pulled him into the large living room. "Now close your eyes, Kira Yamato, I want to _show_ you something…"

Poor Kira had no idea what was brewing in Flay's mind… but two things were for sure: it would not be a good thing for Mwu, and it would result in a major heartbreak for Lacus…

-

A/N: Oh no! What's Flay doing? You can probably guess though, right? Poor Mwu... he has Flay Allster standing between Kira and Lacus!


	5. A Day in the Life of Lacus Clyne

A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY! My internet refused to cooperate, so I couldn't update, but make no mistake, I'll update double on the weekends! And school just started again after a ten day weekend, so I might be extremely slow. But for now, enjoy! Oh yeah, and I know I started spelling Cagalli's name with th l's. And that is how it will be after the fourth chapter. Thank you!

Disclaimer: The usual. I don't own SEED, blah, blah, blah….

_Lacus Clyne's Journal Entry_

_February 3, 2005_

Diary,

Today was, needless to say, a very bad day. Flay Allster (yes, it's the _very_ same Flay Allster as the daughter of George Allster, the president of Allster Co.) transferred to our school. I don't want to sound cruel, but why our school? Why not some private school halfway across the world! All through Math class, she's sent Kira these glances, which needs only one word to describe it: _lust_. Pure lust. And Kira…he looked like he _enjoyed_ it. Ever since we met at that banquet when we were five-years-old, Flay has hated me. Why? I have absolutely no clue. I remember trying to befriend her, but her throwing it right back in my face with some nasty insults, and ruining the gorgeous dress Mother bought for me. And also, Uncle Mwu has been has been extremely odd. It's like he's sitting under a million guillotines, just waiting for them to drop! And he's been asking Stellar and I some extremely odd questions. I saw what Miriallia was planning for the Valentine Dance, and it looks like it'd the best one the school's ever had. I only wish I could feel and say the same thing about the _day_. I've been in love with Kira ever since seventh grade, and I really hoped that maybe, I could tell him my feelings this Valentine, seeing as it's the perfect opportunity, and that maybe, we'd be at that dance together, as a couple, and if not, as best friends. But looking at Flay and Kira, I highly doubt that'll happen. It would've been great. The principal decided that the dance would be open to all grades, so that would mean that _everybody_ that I cared about would be there. And I truly hoped I would go with Kira. I know it sounds silly, but I even had the dress already picked out last week. In Kira's favorite color. I truly hoped I would enjoy my first Elsmere High Grand Valentine Dance with my best friend and first love. But I'm probably not going to. And it hurts.

_February 3, 2005_

Diary,

I just wanted to write some more before I go to sleep. All through dinner, I could swear everyone was acting so cautious, like I was some bomb just _waiting_ to go off! I have no idea what's wrong with them. Every time I asked Stellar a question, she'd jump up and give me someanswer  
completely off subject. Like when I asked whether or not she'd begoing to the dance, she'd answered with, "Did you know that Shinn had a pot stuck to his head today? Itwas really cute," I have no idea how that relates to the dance. Maybe shewants to_go _with him to the dance? And Uncle Mwu, well... he has been acting a little odd lately, stuck in his room and mumbling to himself and looking so concentrated on something. It's really rather unhealthy for him, actually. Come to think of it, all the teachers have been acting rather odd... like Murata-san. When I told Cagalli, she just started laughing andtoldme he'd always been like that. Ihaven't noticed though... anyway, they've all been acting extremely odd, and watches us extremely closely, especially, Milly, Dearka, Athrun, Cagalli, Kira, and I. It's like they expects something out of us. Whenever we talk during class, their attention isso focused on us! That's another thing I asked Stellar, but she avoided that question also. This Valentine seems to be a magnet for trouble. Yuuna is latching onto Cagalli more than usual, and I truly feel sorry for Athrun. And that girl... Mia Campbell? She seems attached to Athrun, to mildly put it.

Oh, I must get some sleep now, but I will write more tomorrow!


	6. Day 4: What a Miriallia Haww Wants

**_A/N:_** Yes, I am behind, but I'll be updating a lot on the weekends, at least I hope so, and I apologize PROFUSELY for the late update! ; And I hope I can finish schoolwork fast so I can write more! But for now, here's chapter 4!

**_Disclaimer:_** We all know I don't own Gundam SEED. Or else Mwu or Nicol wouldn't have DIED.

* * *

**_Day 4 – What a Miriallia Haww Wants_**

Another day was upon the city of Elsmere Bay once again, and another school day for the students of Elsmere High. Unlike the day before, this day proved to be sunny, with the puddles fast drying. But since no one really cares for the scenery, we shall focus on the Math teacher, Mwu, who currently, sat at his desk, desperately trying to figure out a way to save his beloved car, which sat at its respective parking spot, gleaming in the bright sunlight.

Ah, the Ferrari 360 Spider… it was truly magnificent, and that was why Rau Le Creuset wanted it. Every time the overly calm PE teacher looked at it, his head would be filled with images of _him_ driving down a Caribbean coast line in the beautiful car. Oh yes, he would boil with anger every time he saw Mwu in the driver's seat, extremely livid that _he_ couldn't have the Ferrari. Yes, it was quite obvious, that Rau Le Creuset was deeply and madly in love with the car. Enough to give up his prized teaching position. Rau dreamt of himself in the Ferrari's driver's seat, had posters of the car in his house, he even had asked the jolly old Saint Nicholas to bestow the car to him for Christmas.

It also helped that the Ferrari belonged to Mwu, and that should Rau win this bet, which he firmly believed he would, he cold dangle the fact in Mwu's face. Forever and ever, as long as both of them were alive. However, Rau kept this little obsession to himself, and no one else knew.

Behind the aforementioned Ferrari, in the student parking lot, Miriallia Haww drove in, staring blankly out the windshield for a few minutes whilst a blue Mustang convertible skidded to a stop beside hers. The driver, none other than Dearka Elthmann, stared at her, wondering why she was staring blankly out the windshield, hands still on the steering wheel.

Dearka got out of the car and contemplated knocking on Miriallia's window, but decided against it. If he planned to have Miriallia as his date to the dance, which was ten days away, he really needed to start respecting Miriallia's wishes and 'stay the hell away from her' as she so kindly put it.

Dearka sighed. He couldn't lose his motorcycle! He worked so _hard_ for it! And it also didn't help, that every time he looked at the motorcycle, he could see Miriallia and himself on it, cruising down the breezy highways of Elsmere Bay. Ah, yes… it would be Dearka's dream come true. A dream that wouldn't happen unless he could figure out a way to transform into Miriallia's dream man in _ten_ days.

But here came in the big, huge problem: Dearka had _no clue_ what the woman wanted. All he knew about Miriallia was that she was the honor student, the junior student body president, truly stunning, righteous, and unlike ANY other female species he had _ever_ encountered in his life.

Dearka absentmindedly headed up the stairs, in deep thoughts about how he could be Miriallia's dream man. If you haven't figured it out yet, Dearka was head over heels for the brown-haired girl. He had no clue when or how it happened. One day, he just looked at her, and BAM! It just seemed that she seemed _different_ to him. She plagued his mind, he couldn't get her out of his thoughts, and she seemed _perfect_. During classes, he was resorted to drawing challenged-looking stick figures of Milly and himself holding hands, with cheesy saying all over the page.

If that didn't convince people that he was in love with Miriallia Haww, Dearka didn't know what would. He didn't know what would convince Miriallia.

In the state of deep, deep, deep thinking, the young man had failed to notice the teacher walking toward him, looking equally like Dearka, thinking _very_ deeply about what would happen if he lost the bet.

_SMACK!_

Mwu and Dearka slammed into each other, staggering back a few steps.

"Oh shit!" Mwu yelled, looking at his precious last cup of heavenly coffee losing its life in front of him. He was absolutely dismayed! This was the last cup of coffee left in his pot, and Andy was absent today! "My precious coffee!"

Mwu could have wept at the unfairness, had Dearka not been there.

"Oh, I'm sorry, La Flaga-san!" Dearka apologized, wondering why his Math teacher was so worked up over losing a cup of coffee. "I can pay for another one if you'd like."

"Oh never mind. It's one of Andy's coffees," Mwu sighed. _No caffeine for the day,_ he thought miserably. "What were you thinking about so deeply, Elthmann?"

Dearka frowned, his mind debating on whether or not to tell his Math teacher about his crisis. Mwu was trustworthy, and he _did_ act more like a high schooler than a teacher, and it didn't seem like Mwu had any trouble with women…

"It's Miriallia Haww," Dearka blurted out after minutes passed by.

Mwu slowly grinned. The day had just gotten ten times better…

-

Carys Walker cursed, banging on her car's hood, which wouldn't open. Her messy black hair fell forward as she banged the hood once more. "You damn, disobedient hunk of junk!" she grumbled. "Do you have any idea how much I _paid_ for you!"

The hood finally lurched open, hitting Carys' jaw as it did so. "Oh SHIT!" she cried out, glaring at the silver hood, gleaming so evilly innocently in the sunlight. Grumbling, she peered in, searching for the problem all the while muttering curses under her breath. "…I hate this car, I hate the color silver, I hate Yzak Joule… yes, and this is his fault. Knowing him, he probably did something to my car!"

"Who did what?" a smug voice demanded.

Carys glanced back to see none other than the aforementioned Mr. Joule, standing there, looking all posh, arms crossed, leaning against his black convertible. "Leave me alone, Joule. I don't want to be seen talking to you," she said flatly. Oh, how she _hated_ him!

"You think you're better than me?" Yzak demanded, cold blue eyes flashing angrily.

"Why, yes I DO, Mr. Joule! What the hell are ya gonna do about it?" Carys demanded hotly.

Glaring and sputtering incoherent words, Yzak stomped off, steam escaping his ears. Carys smirked triumphantly as she watched Yzak stomp off, probably to take out his anger on some poor civilian, most likely Dearka.

"You know, they say there's a fine line between love and hate," the ever familiar voice of Lacus Clyne said amusedly.

Carys looked up and scoffed. "Oh, don't pull that on me! Yzak and I will forever hate each other's guts!" she replied out of reflex. "It's been like that ever since _kindergarten_! Just because I messed up his precious little _sand castle_!"

Lacus giggled. "Still, Carys! There must be some part of you that has feelings for him, even if it's just a tiny, teensy, weensy bit!" she insisted.

"Oh no, Miss Clyne! You're preaching to the wrong person," Carys waved Lacus off, slamming down the hood.

-

"…That's the story, La Flaga-san. Now, do you think you can help me?" Dearka asked a look of absolute desperation in his voice. "This is a matter of life and death!"

"Yes, yes Dearka, it _does_ sound very serious," Mwu agreed, nodding wisely. He closed his eyes and entered his 'deep contemplation' mode.

After the deadly silence made its mark of thirty seconds, Dearka gripped the edge of the teacher's desk. "Well, La Flaga-san? Can it be saved?" he demanded urgently.

"Hmm…" Mwu remained still, arms crossed, and beads of sweat forming that could only signal the 'deep, useful contemplation' the man was in. "Hmm…"

Dearka slid to his knees and cried out in a pleading manner. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! Can it be saved or not!" he demanded, clinging to Mwu's ankles.

"AH!" Mwu cried trying to pry Dearka off his ankles. "DEARKA! GET OFF! What I someone sees? Like MURRUE!"

Just then, the door slid open, and the two looked up in surprise.

"Oh um, am I interrupting something?" Murrue asked, looking at Mwu and Dearka oddly. "Because you know, I can come back later…"

"NO!" Dearka and Mwu cried in unison.

"You're not interrupting anything!" Mwu said hastily. "Elthmann here needed some help,"

"Oh I see. I'll be back later," with that, Murrue walked out, wearing a confused expression.

"Gah… well, Elthmann, I do believe it can be saved," Mwu said, nodding.

Dearka looked hopeful. "Really? You seriously think so?" he asked. "You seriously, really think that it can be saved?"

"Yes, Elthmann, I do believe your non-existent romantic relationship with Haww _can_, indeed, be saved, given the right treatment," Mwu repeated.

"Oh! Thank you! You saved my motorcycle!" Dearka sighed in relief. So he _would_ be able to take Miriallia on that cruise down the coast after all… "What do I do?"

Mwu handed Dearka a piece of paper labeled, _What a Miriallia Haww Wants_. "We make a list," Mwu explained. "We have to find out what Miriallia wants. You know, her favorite color, her birthday, favorite movie, you know, the basics women expect their significant others to know."

"Well, her favorite color's orange, like mine, her birthday is February 17, 1988, her favorite movie is _Titanic_," Dearka answered.

Mwu glanced up at him, pen poised above the paper. "Uh… well then. Do you know her favorite flower?"

"Daisies," Dearka answered immediately.

"What brand of perfume she uses?" Mwu suggested.

"Starlight Daze,"

Mwu looked up again once more, a disbelieving look in his dark blue eyes. "What did you do, take a whiff and go around the perfume section in the mall and take a spray of every single one of the perfume they have?" he asked jokingly.

Dearka remained silently, possessing the ever famous 'shifty eyes'. At Mwu's startled gaze, Dearka said defensively, "Hey! Zala did that too!"

Shaking his head, Mwu chuckled. "Well, you know your Miriallia facts one hundred percent, kid," he said.

"No," Dearka shook his head. "I have _no clue_ whatsoever as to what Milly wants! She certainly doesn't want me!"

"That's not true, now," Mwu said uncertainly. "Try, err… experimenting, you know?"

Dearka snorted. "Like what? Some idiot who brings his guitar to the cafeteria, in corny tights, standing on a table and professing his undying love in an equally cheesy song?" he offered jokingly.

Mwu remained silent, finding that counting the holes in the ceiling was _very_ entertaining.

Dearka sat up straight, jaw dropping. "La Flaga-san, you can't be serious!" he cried.

Mwu started to cough extremely loudly, as if he was choking.

_-_

_Lunch_

"Oh shit… I can_not_ _believe_ I am DOING THIS!" Dearka seethed, looking at himself and sighing in dismay. He was head over heels for Miriallia. But _this_? He wasn't quite sure if he could stand the humiliation. There was a mirror, but Dearka couldn't bring himself to look. Oh no… if he was going to do this, he was NOT going to look at himself. Because he knew if he did, he'd run all the way across the world and spend his days as some drunkard, reminiscing about his non-existent romance with his first love.

"Elthmann, come on out already," Athrun Zala's irritated voice said from outside the small dressing room.

Dearka had brought mental support. Anyone's first guess would have been Yzak, but let's all face it: as much as Dearka treasured Yzak as a buddy for life, he was _not_ the kind of person Dearka would want to share _this_ with. It would either have been Yamato, Shinn, or Athrun, and Athrun just happened to be the first person Dearka came across.

"Shut up, Zala! _You're_ not the one in this, this, THING!" Dearka snapped heatedly, grimacing. Oh Miriallia had BETTER fall head over heels in love with him right after the minute he finished this… or else Dearka would die…

A slight growl could be heard and footsteps as Athrun yanked open the dressing door, just as Dearka made to lock it, saying, "Oh dammit, Elthmann, it can't be that-"

Dearka hung his head in shame as Athrun scrutinized him. "-bad," he finished.

Exactly a second later, Athrun burst out laughing, slapping his knee, and tears leaking from his eyes. "Oh my goddess! Holy shit! Elthmann! You! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Dearka gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Some mental support you are, Zala," he grumbled. "Now come on, let's get this over with…"

"Oh no, Elthmann," Athrun said, brandishing a camera, an evil glint in his emerald eyes. "This is absolutely perfect blackmail material!"

"What-"Dearka said, jaw dropping and eyes widening horror as flashes attacked his eyes swiftly.

"That's it, Elthmann! Keep that pose; it's absolutely marvelous!" Athrun said whilst clicking the cameras, imitating a photographer as he took shots from all angles while Dearka remained in the same position throughout, stunned. "Give it some variety, Elthmann! More life here, dammit! Different poses! Come on now, let's go! One for the special lady!"

At that, Dearka regained his senses. "Oh no you're not!" he said, lunging at Athrun.

Athrun snapped the last shot with a triumphant grin. "Ah ha! Perfect! Magnifique! Simply marvelous!" he exclaimed, with a perfect foreign accent and a sweep of the hand.

Dearka dragged his hand down his face miserably. "Ugh… let's just go," he grumbled, grabbing a case that sat on a stereo and dragging Athrun by the collar, who was still raving about his amazing picture-taking skills.

-

Miriallia hurriedly jogged through the hallways, which was surprisingly devoid of any students. _That's odd,_ she thought. _Usually there are people all over the place, just eating and chattering!_

She rounded a corner, realizing that she was late in meeting Cagari, Lacus, Stellar, and Carys. As she neared the cafeteria, she found that all the missing students were there, all whispering excitedly about something that was going on inside. _Was there a pep rally today?_ She wondered as she pushed through the crowd.

What was stranger is that as soon as the crowd saw her, they began to whisper to each other and immediately parted to let her through. She saw Lacus' pink head at the front of the crowd, Cagari's and Stellar's blonde heads right beside her and Carys' messy black hair beside Stellar.

"Your boyfriend is one hell of an attention grabber," some girl she had _never ever _seen before said enviously. "I wish mine would do that…" she glared at her boyfriend, who was snickering with his friends.

NOW Miriallia was beyond confused. Since when did she have a boyfriend? "Hey, guys, what's going on?" she asked as she finally reached her friends.

"Take a look yourself," Carys motioned with her head toward the table in front of her, an amused smirk playing on her lips.

"Huh?" Miriallia looked up and nearly died of fright and shock. "_Elthmann_?" she mouthed in shock, jaw dropping.

There was Dearka Elthmann, in all his smug glory –well, he looked like he wanted to kill himself at the moment, but who wouldn't- standing in what could only be described as a fashion sense worse than Peter Pan's tights, with one of those odd hats from the Middle Ages, also holding one of those instruments that olden day poets owned, clad in a yellow and lime green tights (Miriallia was immediately reminded of those clothes that Shakespeare wore). It took a few seconds for her brain to register that he was also _singing_. Singing a dismally cheesy and badly written love song of centuries ago, accompanied by poorly played music.

And it took even longer to register that the song was about Miriallia herself.

"Miriallia?" Stellar waved her hand in front of the teen, looking worried. "Miriallia…?"

Miriallia slowly snapped out of it, her mind blank. She shook her head; so _maybe_, this would all have been a dream? An extremely horrible nightmare?

But oh no… no matter how many times Miriallia blinked or shook her head, Dearka was _still_ standing on that table, still singing the weird song. For a flash of a second, Miriallia saw _Tolle_ standing on that table, belting out the weird words, but it soon morphed back into Dearka Elthmann…

"Milly!" Miriallia heard several voices calling after her, but she bolted through the crowd and the halls, blindly running. She nearly rammed into Azrael and Mwu, but didn't seem to take notice as she practically threw herself inside her car, gripping the steering wheel, crystal tears falling down.

"No, no, no, NO!" she screamed, banging on the steering wheel. After her little fit, Miriallia's shoulder went limp as she flipped down her visor to see a picture of her and Tolle, smiling brightly for the camera.

_Oh Tolle…_ she thought wistfully. _You said you wanted me to be happy… what the hell did you mean? I can't just up and _forget_ you!_

Her mind flashed to the day she had lost her fist love, the day she saw her future flash before her eyes and crumble. 'Tolle was a fighter', the doctors had said. 'But I'm sorry… it wasn't enough', they had added. Oh, how she screamed and cried back then and weeks to follow. A part of her deeply loathed Tolle's last words: _"Be happy, Mir. You'll find someone who'll stay around, you'll move on."_

"You bastard!" Miriallia yelled, glaring at the picture. "I _can't_ be happy, you evil jerk! How can you _leave me like that_? We were supposed to have a future together! I hate you, I HATE YOU, TOLLE KOENIG! YOU HEAR ME!"

She knew she didn't mean it, but it certainly _felt_ good to _say_ it. The anger she felt at Tolle's death shifted onto Dearka. "I hate you, Elthmann, I hate you! You make me want to stab the nearest thing to me every time I see some girl hanging near you…" she mumbled, fists slack. "Even Tolle couldn't do that…"

-

"Well, Mwu, that didn't seem to have worked out too well now, hmm?" Rau smirked, arms crossed arrogantly.

Mwu cleared his throat. "Shut up, Le Creuset," he said.

Rau chuckled. He pointed his forefinger at Mwu Sailor Moon style. "Come on now Mwu, you _know_ you want to give your car to Rau," he wheedled, eyes glinting. "Why don't you save yourself the humiliation and hand it over already, hmm?"

"Never!" Mwu declared, flames erupting around him. "You just wait and see, Rau, soon, it'll be _you_ sitting in that drab of a classroom teaching half-dying kids!"

"Ha! Never, La Flaga! I shall be getting acquainted with your car sooner than you can add two and two together!" Rau exclaimed, laughing maniacally.

Their fellow teacher sweatdropped, as the two began to battle it out using spoons as swords and spouting off insults at each other.

"Murrue, how do you put up with this?" Natarle asked incredulously, eyeing Mwu and Rau as they clashed their spoons and growled at each other.

Murrue sighed. "You just do," she shrugged as Rau successfully whacked Mwu over the head with the all mighty spoon.

Azrael was cheering from the sides, waving a red flag and a green flag that appeared out of nowhere with pictures of crudely drawn Mwu and Rau on each of the flags, acting as a cheerleader.

Nicol inched away from Azrael, who oddly, was doing an _exceptional_ job as a cheerleader, with the crazy stunts and cheers. "Is anyone else doubting Azrael's masculinity?" he asked.

"Where has he been all those years he Elsmere High Cheerleaders needed a coach?" Murdoch asked, waving his mug.

"Oh my! Don't tell me Elthmann converted into a woman!" Aisha snickered as she spotted Dearka on the table. Then she noticed Azrael. "What happened to him!"

"Ugh, don't pay attention to them," Natarle groaned. "We're supposed to be setting an example for the students as respective leaders! But they're acting like a bunch of kindergarteners high on sugar!"

Murrue chuckled. "Relax, Natarle. We only live once, don't we?" she said.

That brought on an evil and scheming smirk on Aisha and Natarle's faces.

"Yes, yes, Murrue, we _do_ only live once!" Aisha agreed.

"Yes, Murrue, that also means that you only get _one_ chance to profess your undying love to a certain, blonde, _immature_ teacher and nail him!" Natarle cackled.

Murrue blushed bright red as Murdoch and Nicol gave Murrue odd stares. "Natarle!" she cried out, panicking. "You swore you wouldn't tell _anyone_! But you just practically screamed it out!"

"But I didn't," Natarle said innocently, a halo forming around her head.

"Murrue! You have a thing for little old Mwu, eh?" Nicol asked slyly.

"That's uh… what would you women call it? Ah right! That's so 'cuuuuttteeeee'!" Murdoch laughed.

"Natarle! Look what you've done!" Murrue said miserably.

"But it's true, Murrue!" Aisha said, smiling.

"What happened to Mwu and Rau?" Murrue asked, diverting the subject.

The teachers turned to look just as Mwu and Rau began whacking each other with pots and pans in the kitchen, chasing after one another. Azrael was right on tow, still in his I-must-cheer-until-I-die mode.

-

Dearka couldn't believe it. Oh no, he could not. Miriallia hadn't even shown up to his little 'gig' in the cafeteria. He sighed in defeat. He had endured the little humiliation and what _for_? She hadn't even seen it! Instead, people had been congratulating and mocking him ever since lunch had ended. And he hadn't seen the object of his affections ever since Math.

_Man… what a waste…_ he thought dismally. He looked up to his locker and nearly died in joy. There was Miriallia! Waiting by his locker out of her _own free will_! Looking extremely livid and looking like she wanted to stab something! Dearka's joy instantly evaporated. He had an odd, sinking feeling that Miriallia had seen his little act. And she obviously didn't like it.

"Uh… hello, Miriallia," Dearka gulped, inching to his locker.

"Elthmann! What the _hell_ was that!" she demanded, blue eyes on fire. Angry, burning fire.

"Uh… what?" Should he die right now, Dearka wished to prolong it. Oh no, as long as Death would allow it, he would play dumb.

"Don't play dumb!" Miriallia yelled shrilly. "Your little stunt! What the hell was that about!"

"You didn't like it?" Dearka asked. He mentally smacked himself. _Oh, good going Elthmann. She must have loved it and that's why she's about to kill you!_

"Oh I LOVED it, Elthmann! That's why I'm here yelling at you!" Miriallia shrieked.

"All the other girls liked it," Dearka said defensively.

If it was _at all_ possible, Miriallia only seemed to be angrier. He could see the steam out of her ears and he could swear she was the scariest thing he had seen during all his life time. Even Yzak's temper tantrums at its worst weren't _this_ scary!

"Well guess _what_! I HATED IT!" Miriallia shouted, delivering a good smack onto Dearka's jaw. "And I hate YOU!"

With that, she stomped off, still fuming and leaving Dearka on the floor, rubbing his jaw that was sure to ache with a bruise the next day.

"Oh shit…" Dearka mumbled dejectedly.

* * *

A/N: Oh poor Dearka! Next chapter is focused on Yzak (my sister thought he wasn't getting enough attention ;) and Athrun Cagalli for all the fans! 


	7. Journals: Carys Walker, Cagalli Attha, a...

A/N: The journal entries! Read and enjoy! Sorry for the late update!

**_Miriallia Haww's Journal Entry_**

_February 4, 2005_

Diary,

UGH! Elthmann is so (! No man on Earth could be so… UGH! The stunt he pulled was so… so… HUMILIATING! So afterwards, I only gave him a portion of what he deserved. A good smack. What a pathetic excuse he used to defend himself! _"All the other girls liked it,"_ Well hello! I don't worship the ground he walks on like all the other girls! Serves him right!

But still, I can't help but think that maybe I was being too harsh on him? I don't know… he did look truly scared for his life when I yelled at him, and I did smack him pretty hard. And the expression on his face was pretty funny. And as for that stunt… now that I have a clear head to think in, it actually seemed kind of sweet, and daring. I can't think of anybody who'd willingly do that unless they really liked someone. So maybe Dearka wasn't just fooling around? And maybe I should give him a chance after all. I mean, if he was willing to do what he did today, it can't be all that bad, right?

OK. I just made up my mind. I am going to give Dearka one chance. If he screws it up, well, I don't know. I guess I'll deal with it then, hmm?

Oh, got to go. Mom just called me for dinner. She'll probably ask why I was so pissed off after school.

_**Carys Walker's Thoughts**_

_February 4, 2005_

Wow, and I really thought I'd seen the meaning of desperation! But today, Elthmann proved me wrong! He got in one of those disturbing tights those really old poets wore, with that string instrument thing that I can't remember the name of. And he was singing. Singing a cheesy and corny love song with poorly played music, dedicated to none other than Miriallia Haww. Would you believe that? What kind of guy does that for their girlfriend? She seemed pissed off though. It's actually really frustrating. Anyone could see that Dearka is head over heels for Mir, but she just refuses to believe it. And all of us (Yzak, Lacus, Stellar, Cagalli, Athrun, Kira and Shinn) know that deep inside, it's a two-way street! Gah! Love is so screwed!

Lacus told me that there's a fine line between love and hate and that somewhere inside me, that there's a part of me that likes _Yzak Joule_. Mr. High and Mighty. Mr. I'm-holding-a-grudge-against-you-because-you-messed-up-my-sand-castle-in-kindergarten! No way! Like I'd ever fall in love with that overreacting, tantrum-throwing rich boy. Nope. But I truly hope Lacus can get her act together and tell Yamato that she'd love top elope with him into the dying sunset and someday, bear his children. Yes, when that happens, I'll fall madly in love with Yzak Joule. But let's face it: That will never happen.

**_Cagalli Attha's Thoughts_**

_February 4, 2005 _

I'm still laughing thinking about it! Dearka Elthmann must have been on crack! Anyway, that Flay girl was hanging around Kira like she owned him! What's wrong with this particular picture? IT SHOULD BE LACUS! Sometimes she makes me want to hit her over the head! She won't fight for him at all! She's just going to back off like a coward and let Kira slip right past her! How moronic is that! Well, I REFUSE TO LET HER! She should fight for her happiness! She and Kira _belong_ together, and if she isn't willing to chase after him, I'll chase after for her! It's surprising that La Flaga-san offered to help. Hell, I know that he isn't the most mature adult out of the bunch, but uh… offering help to get involved in students' personal lives… he must've really wanted that PE teaching job! I'm not complaining, oh hell no!

Speaking of Lacus, that brings up the topic of 'Fake Lacus' as I've dubbed that girl that looks like Lacus yet acts nothing like her. Mia Campbell or something? Well, what can I say but to say that I WANT HER TO DIE! She sticks herself to Athrun like some annoying disease! I want to throw her off a bridge and watch her DROWN! GAH! Hey, I know Athrun's popular with the girls, but attaching yourself to him permanently is just so sickening! Oh damn, I broke the pen! Anyway, thinking of her and that Lacus' 'situation' just makes me so riled up. And add to that, Seyman just demanded that I go to the dance with him! Like that, and he twisted his stupid words around to make it sound like he wasn't forcing me into it when he really was! RAR! I'd rather go to the dance with anybody but him! Well, preferably Zala, but that's because he's better than all those other stupid, brainless idiots who only go after you just because you happen to have a head made up of make-up. Hey, no offense to those who _wear_ any, but I HATE THEM! That's why I'd rather go with Athrun if I'll go at all. But I'll probably end up going because Miriallia and Lacus will find some way to force me into it.


	8. Day 5: Getting in Touch with Your Inner ...

A/N: Here it is, readers! CHAPTER FIVE! FINALLY! I am SO sorry, but Gym's been killing me. Can you imagine running a freaking mile! And the beep test right after? Well anyway, I promise I'll update like a LOT during the weekend! I AM SO SORRY!

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly, I don't own anything that seems even remotely familiar to you… but I DO own the plot bunny that's currently dying

* * *

**_Day 5 – Getting in Touch with Your Inner Yzak_**

A silver-haired, ice blue-eyed, short-tempered boy, also known as 'Yzak Joule', rolled out of bed, promptly falling onto the floor, letting out a tirade of angry curses.

"YZAK! STOP SWEARING!" his mother, Ezaria, yelled from the living room downstairs in the large house, her bat-like hearing detecting her son's tirade of colorful words. She sipped her coffee calmly, reading the newspaper and calmly waiting for Yzak's daily morning stomping routine.

Not a second later, Yzak came stomping down, grumbling how it was the third time that he had fallen off his bed. _Third_! Yzak was PO'd. His teeth gritted and his blue eyes were on fire, and fists were clenched tightly. Oh, how he _despised_ his cursed blanket! It should burn in the deepest, fieriest pits of Hell!

"Good morning, dear Yzak," Ezaria greeted indifferently. "How are we this morning, darling?"

Yzak stomped over to the fridge, violently snatching a carton of milk and pouring himself a bowl of none other than… Magix, complete with the special edition Donald Duck marshmellows. "Just fine, mother dear," Yzak said, happy that he was consuming his daily dose of the heavenly cereal. Ah yes, Yzak Joule _loved_ this particular brand of cereal. He didn't want _anything_ else. Should the maids get something else, they faced Yzak's frightening wrath, which cost a lot of money. No one knew of this little secret, not even Dearka Elthmann.

Yzak involuntarily shuddered as he pictured Dearka in those tights again. Oh dear… he really didn't have _any_ idea his best 'chum' was _that_ head over heels for Miriallia! How could a man stoop that low, especially for a _female_! Dearka had insulted himself, and the rest of the mankind, Yzak firmly believed, and mocked his pathetic-ness. His 'dream girl' –oh, Heaven forbid _anyone_ should find out Yzak dreamed of the 'perfect girlfriends'- would certainly not be so taken over Dearka's little stunt. And she would definitely know how to look out for herself, and Yzak would absolutely love a challenge. Having someone who was frail, and did everything they were told, was not someone fit for him.

Oh no! Yzak deserved _much better_ than that! Well, at least, that's what _he_ thought.

"Who are you taking to the Valentine Dance, dear Yzak?" Ezaria called from the living room, motherly curiosity lacing her voice.

Yzak scoffed and refrained from laughing outright. As if anyone could _pay_ him to be seen at _that_ dance! "I'm not going, mother," he replied nonchalantly. "No one will be able to pay me to be seen at _that_ inferior gathering!"

"But won't all your friends will be there?" Ezaria questioned, eyebrow quirked. She wanted her son at that dance. With a date. No matter what it took, she would see her son at that dance! And as we all know, when mothers decide they want something, they get it. With pretty threatening methods.

"Why would I care? They'd all have dates anyway," Yzak stated, shrugging, pouring himself another bowl of cereal.

Ezaria convinced herself that there was a _teeny _bit of loneliness in her son's voice. "Yzak! Just get a date, if that's all the problem there is!" she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, mother," Yzak replied immediately.

"Is there no girl good enough for you?" Ezaria asked, frowning, a suspicion rearing its ugly head.

"Of course," another monotonic reply from the younger Joule.

A silence lapsed over the two, while Yzak absentmindedly went to his Happy Place, which involved a LOT of Magix cereal and Ezaria simply sat, the suspicion itching at her mind, just _begging_ to be pronounced.

Then came the all-important question.

"Yzak, darling, have you… gone… _gay_?"

"Of course mo-"Yzak stopped. And looked at his mother's expression. Then realized the full weight and reality and meaning of the question.

A few seconds passed before reality finally gave Yzak a good right hook. "NO!" he cried out, shaking his head vehemently. "It's not that! Mother, what are you _on_!"

"Then why are you not going to the dance if it wasn't about coming out of the closet?" Ezaria demanded, frustrated.

"_Because_, mother," Yzak began impatiently, rolling his eyes. "There is no girl that piques my interest!"

"I can fix that," Ezaria said happily.

"Please spare me the pain," Yzak said unenthusiastically. His mother was like all mothers when it came to 'setting him up'. Frilly dresses, heinous giggles, freaky eyelashes, boatload of makeup, the works. He was quite surprised that he hadn't gone blind yet!

Ezaria sighed. "Yzak, you will be going to that dance whether you like it or not," she declared finally.

"No I shall not be," Yzak answered defiantly.

"If you don't go, my dear son, I shall rebuke your right to drive, take away your car, and sell your precious Carys," Ezaria said evilly, the conspiratorial gleam in her eyes.

Yzak froze and glanced at his mother in pure fear. Oh no she wouldn't… would she? His mother wouldn't be _that_ cruel and inhumane! Oh, she just COULDN'T BE! But one glance at his mother's I'm-threatening-my-son-to-do-something-he-doesn't-want-to-do face told t all. She _would_ take away his beloved right to drive, his beloved convertible, and his beloved CARYS!

Carys was the nickname Yzak gave his new, big-ass plasma TV and home theatre system equipped with dream-come-true stereo system. Of course, no one knew about the TV having a name, either. Although Yzak was pretty sure that should he tell Dearka, the tanned boy would probably 'fess up to having a name for his motorcycle as well. A motorcycle that soon would be Yzak's to ride and uh… ride! The word shall be used twice since the authoress can't come up with a witty rhyme!

"So, Yzak? I suppose I will see you at the dance, _with_ a date?" Ezaria asked eerily calmly. Ah, the eerie calm and joy that came after threatening her son… it was truly blissful. Yes, yes it was.

Yzak gulped. "Yes mother," he squeaked.

"Good," Ezaria had the trademark overly sweet smile on her face. "I'll make sure you'll be there! I'm sure Le Creuset-san would have no problem making sure you don't leave!"

-

Shinn tapped his pencil absentmindedly on the blank canvas. He had gotten to school exceptionally early, in hopes of finding the inspiration for the huge, big-ass art project that was due pretty soon. If he could just find a damn inspiration! He had looked through newspapers, looked through all his photos, even invaded his brother's room and his journal, and he had even rifled through the evil encyclopedia! Yes! Shinn Yamato was _that_ desperate!

With a miserable toss of his pencil, he gave up. At this rate, he was never going to get the project finished. Sure, he was already excelling the subject, but not finishing the project would leave a _serious_ dent in his mark!

The door slid open and Shinn looked back to see Kira strolling in, looking equally defeated.

"Hey," Shinn greeted, wondering why Kira seemed so depressed. Wasn't he happy with his new girlfriend? Flay, was it? Granted, Lacus would have been his first guess, and was pretty surprised when he had found out it wasn't. Shinn hadn't met Flay personally, yet, but the girl called. A lot. Poor Shinn never found the time to use the phone, since the line was busy _all the time_. Their mother had been extremely angry. Angry enough to ground both of them for no reason at all.

"Hey," Kira greeted back.

Then the both lapsed into one of those odd silences while the bird chirped merrily outside and that was the only sound heard around.

"So…" Kira began.

"So…" Shinn said.

"I need your help," both said simultaneously, sitting bolt upright and looking desperate.

"Aw, you go first, you're older," Shinn offered, waving his hand.

"No, no! You're younger! I insist you go first," Kira suggested.

"No, I insist you go first!"

"Fine,"

Shinn grinned triumphantly.

Kira began, with a look of someone who _really_ needed help. His eyes were downcast, and his face contorted into that of confusion and his mouth was opening and closing. Shinn noted with an artist's observation that his older brother seemed awfully tired and troubled. He had been like that recently… what could have happened?

"It's sorta complicated-"

"It's your girlfriend, isn't it," Shinn said, grinning slyly. He fished out a bottle of pop from his bag, opening it. Taking a sip, he continued. "What happened, bro? She dump you or something? Couldn't have been so bad,"

Kira's eyes widened. He shook his head, snickering nervously. Oh, his poor, innocent, naïve brother! How was he going to break this to him? That well, he had c_hanged_? "Uh… no, it's not that," Kira scuffed his foot, searching for the right words. It became stuck to his mouth. "No, definitely not that,"

"Oh? Then what? You look like you haven't _slept_," Shinn said casually, putting down his soda and looking at his brother.

Kira cringed. The word _slept_. Pretty saddening ho that single word with one other word could dictate his whole life. Crossing and uncrossing his arms, Kira searched for the right words. Ugh… why did he ever _do_ that? No one probably would have guessed. Had it been a bet between him and Athrun, most people would have betted on Athrun doing 'this'! But Kira was pretty sure his friend was still, well…

"Uh well, that's _part_ of the problem…" Kira began, hoping his brother would piece it together so _he_ himself wouldn't have to say it. That would make it real. And real was BAD.

"Come to think of it, you haven't been home the last two nights. A girl can't be _that_ scared in her house, mansion, whatever. What's the deal?" Shinn continued, unknowingly hitting _serious_ close to home and letting it slip that Kira looked deathly pale. Oh no… the teen remained blissfully oblivious, sipping his soda. "Don't you have homework to do? I mean, what the heck did you do, get laid a couple times?" Shinn took that moment to laugh… Of course his brother wouldn't! This was _Kira_! The typical boy next door!

…And Kira remained frozen, looking like he wanted to be shot over and over again and looking like he wanted to throw up. It scared him how his brother could just so casually say that and be right…

"Yes,"

The single word echoed throughout, during which the pop that Shinn had gulped down, locked itself in his throat and his eyes bulged. A split second later, a pleasant choking sound was heard outside the room, accompanied by violent hacking and sputtered words.

"You-you- WHAT!"

-

Cagalli leaned against the wall, glaring furiously at the _thing_ hanging off the blue-haired, emerald-eyed 'Prince', better known as subject Athrun Zala. The blonde-haired girl's amber eyes were narrowed and were on flames, and the intensity of the glare was felt across the hall, where Athrun happened to be.

The _thing_ will now be dubbed Mia Campbell, who claimed to look like Lacus, yet, looked or certainly _dressed_ nothing like the girl. It was certainly more revealing than it should be! And, plus the fact, that she looked like the biology teacher, Murata-san! Cagalli's fists clenched and she mentally began beating Mia Campbell. Oh, a right hook to the face, merciless pummeling to the stomach, several insults here, and a roundhouse kick there. A strangling here, a series of kung-fu moves after that, and just _anything_ to wipe off that exaggerated, revolting naïve smile off her damn face!

The hatred could even be sculpted into a lovely figurine of Athrun and Cagalli getting married! The students, as if sensing this ominous cloud of hatred and lividness over their heads just _waiting_ to let the torrents of rain fall down, stayed coast clear of Cagalli, as they did NOT want to be the casualties of Cagalli's incredibly strong punches and kicks. Oh no, that would undoubtedly be _too_ painful…

"Hello, Cagalli!" Stellar greeted jovially, decked out in a sky blue dress.

Cagalli let out a growl, eyes flashing lightning.

Stellar glanced at her confusedly, and looked down the hall, where Athrun was, getting books from his locker while Mia was chattering away like an annoying bird that won't shut its mouth. "Who's that with Athrun-kun?" she asked.

"Mia I'm-a-preppier-version-of-Lacus-Clyne Campbell," Cagalli answered dangerously. "How can Athrun _stand_ that! Answer me Stellar!"

"Well-"Stellar started.

"Never mind. Athrun must be blind. I mean, _look_ at that orange shirt! How can he _not_ go blind?" Cagari rambled, steaming.

"Cagalli-chan, you're wearing an orange shirt as well…" Stellar trailed off as Cagalli directed her death glare onto her. Her sentence turned into a nervous chuckle as she glanced around for an escape route.

"Are you _implying_ something, Stellar?" Cagalli demanded, eyebrow twitching.

"Oh Shinn! I'm sorry, Cagalli-chan, but Shinn promised to help with the Math homework," Stellar lied hastily, jogging off to catch up with the rather ghostly looking boy who walked straight into a wall, and proceeded to walk into it over and over again, seemingly not knowing where he was going and hwy he kept feeling pain in his head.

"Cagalli, you will personally tear her off if she doesn't get off of Athrun in five seconds," Cagalli mumbled to herself. "One… two… three-"

"CAGALLI! Oy, ATTHA!" Carys' voice called from down the hall, opposite of Athrun, skidding to a stop in front of her, effectively blocking Cagalli's view of Athrun and Mia.

Letting out a frustrated whine, Cagalli craned her neck to see what Athrun was doing now.

"Hey, Attha!" Carys said impatiently. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Don't bother me," Cagalli grumbled, scowling. Oh yeah. Mia was _still_ attached to Athrun. Like conjoined twins, except that if that were to happen, Cagalli would have probably died from immense shock and anger.

Carys turned around and smirked. "Take a picture, Attha! It lasts longer," she said, shrugging.

Cagalli blushed beet red. "W-what are you talking about?" she sputtered, turning away.

Carys rolled her eyes. "I'm neither stupid nor blind, Attha, and neither are the people around you," she said.

"Che, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cagalli demanded huffily.

Carys sweatdropped and shook her head as Cagalli continued to mumble to herself. "Whatever you say, Attha, whatever you say. But you know when most people are over the deep end, the first thing they do is what you're doing."

"Oh, and what's that?" Cagalli inquired, eyebrow arched.

"Denial," Carys said simply.

"I'm _not_ in denial!" Cagalli cried, shaking her head furiously. "Why would I be in denial over something that never existed in the first place!"

"It's OK that you feel these girly emotions, Cagalli, it's perfectly normal!" Carys chided, seeming freakishly like a mother telling her daughter it was perfectly normal for 'that time' during a month, or a car salesman telling someone to buy a car while telling them, 'it's perfectly normal to feel nervous while trying to buy a car while I'm practically forcing you to buy it!'

Cagalli gave Carys a weird glance. "What have you done with Carys Walker? Since when did you become an expert on the lovey dovey things?" she demanded suspiciously. "Can it be that you actually _like_ someone?"

"Hello girls! What are we talking about?" Mwu asked suddenly, popping out of nowhere.

"GAH! Where did _you_ come from, La Flaga-san!" Cays and Cagalli demanded simultaneously.

Mwu grinned. "From the classroom! Where else?" he asked, laughing.

Cagalli and Carys sweatdropped.

"But that's Ramius-san's classroom!" Carys said suspiciously. She grinned slyly. "Is there something _going on_ between you two?" she asked, eyebrows wiggling.

"Huh?" Mwu asked dumbly. "Anyway, what were you talking about?"

Cagalli blushed furiously and Carys snickered.

"Oh what? I can talk girl language!" Mwu whined, grinning good naturedly. "You don't think I can?"

Cagalli began laughing and soon enough, Carys joined in, having imagined Mwu in a fluffy pink apron, chatting about girly things with Lacus and Stellar in an equally girly tone of voice, baking cookies.

"Or is that you think I'm too old?" Mwu put his hand to his forehead dramatically. "I'm only twenty-eight! I can still talk hip!"

"Right… we'll have to get to class now," Cagalli rolled her eyes, walking into Murrue's science class as the bell rang noisily. Carys followed, still letting out random snorts of laughter here and there.

"Hey! That's not very nice, Cagalli, Carys!" Mwu said, flailing his arms about.

"Hello, La Flaga-san," Athrun greeted, passing by, looking immensely pleased about _something_. Mwu prayed to whoever loved him Up There that it wasn't due to Mia Campbell hanging off his arm. Oh no… that would be TERRIBLE!

"Good morning, La Flaga-san," Yzak greeted formally, looking crabbier than usual and practically stomping into the classroom.

"Oh, Yzak! Report to my classroom at lunch!" Mwu said hastily.

Yzak turned around, looking surprised. Why? His grades were perfect! Second only to of course, that_ Zala._ Yzak began to seethe at the mere thought of him. How could that flawless prat be _better_ than him! It was absurd!

"Yes, La Flaga-san," Yzak nodded before stomping off to his seat.

_Lunch_

Cagalli wrenched open her locker door, having witnessed the most irritating, revolting event of the century. _That_ Mia Campbell _really_ was asking for it! And the fact that Yuuna had once again pestered her during science did absolutely zilch to help. In fact, it increased her level of irritation a LOT.

Breathing deeply, she threw her bag in, only then noticing the navy blue envelope that had fallen to the floor when she had violently pulled the door open.

"What's this?" Cagalli mumbled to herself, picking the envelope up. In neat, emerald writing, her name was scrawled on the front. She shook it, wondering if there was anything in it. A slinking sound came from the envelope, signaling that indeed, there was something inside.

Tearing open the envelope with childlike curiosity, Cagalli tore the envelope open eagerly and shook it until the object came tumbling out onto her hand.

The light caught the beautiful pendant quite stunningly, the silver chain glimmering. Cagalli held it up, wordless. The crystal heart dangled off the chain, with sapphire wings. She could only imagine how much it would have cost…

That aside, she tentatively put I around her neck, admiring the beauty. She took out the navy blue paper and began to read the emerald writing to herself. "Cagalli Attha, you may not know who I am, but I've known you for the longest time, in which I have fallen in love with you. You may reject me, but no matter, I will _always_ love you. Please keep the necklace; it's a token of my love for you. With love, _Secret Admirer._"

She may never have said it out loud, but she truly, sincerely was touched by this letter. To think that someone could have done this for her, wrote this for her, and to think that this person was sincere…

"Secret Admirer, I believe I've already fallen in love with you," Cagalli chuckled, shutting her locker door and tucking the envelope into her bag.

Around the corner, Cagalli's Secret Admirer smiled, the shadow conveniently playing about his face. His eyes twinkled as the other figure grinned as well.

"Well? Did it work?" the other figure asked, a hint of great satisfaction and amusement in his voice.

"Yes, I believe it did," the Secret Admirer nodded, tone also filled with satisfaction.

-

"Gah, no…" Shinn scribbled out the words in embarrassment, although no one was even looking his way. The said teen was in the library, trying to wrack his brain for some romantic words for a poem for his 'special person'. But so far, he had only resulted in failure, failure, and even more failure. Words were his brother's thing, not his!

Speaking of his brother, Shinn was still reeling from what he had learned. It didn't necessarily _change_ anything, but damn, was it ever awkward! And again, his first guess would have been Lacus. Kira didn't really have any contact with the female population, other than Lacus, his half-sister Cagalli, who he never actually got along with. Stellar, Miriallia and Carys were his friends, but in Kira's terms, they would sorta be counted as 'other girls'.

Come to think of it, how _was_ Lacus taking this? Shinn could only imagine Lacus' shock, probably WAY greater than his. Then what about his parents? Did his brother even _tell_ them? Of course not! What about…

"GAH!" Shinn cried, whacking himself. He shook his head and cleared his mind of the over –complicated thought train. Thinking was bad for him that was for sure.

"Hey Shinn," Kira said, sliding into the seat beside the boy.

"Hello," Shinn mumbled dejectedly, sighing.

Kira snatched a piece of crumpled up paper and before Shinn knew it, his brother had begun reading it. "Roses are red…." Skimming the rest of the page, Kira looked up. "You need help."

"Oh thanks a bunch for the boost of confidence, brother dear," Shinn rolled his eyes.

"It's for Stellar, isn't it?" Kira asked knowingly.

Shinn nodded, turning red.

"Well don't worry, little bro! It's big bro to the rescue!" Kira said heroically, grinning.

-

Mwu neatly stacked the paper to his side and folded his hands, blinking.

"Well, La Flaga-san?" Yzak demanded grumpily.

Mwu flinched. Well! Wasn't Yzak extremely testy today? More than usual! "Yzak," he began in an anxious tone. "Is something bothering you lately?"

Yzak scoffed, and Mwu sighed. To the Math teacher's complete and utter surprise, Yzak actually began talking! "YES! I thought _no one_ would ask me that! Stupid Elthmann hasn't, and damn Zala is too busy being chased by girls, and Yamato got laid! No one even asked me how I was doing today! I mean, La Flaga-san, doesn't anyone _care_ about me at all? No one cares about how _I_'m doing! I feel so ignored! I'm Yzak Joule! Doesn't _my_ problems _mean_ anything to them!"

Mwu nodded sympathetically. "Don't worry, Yzak. I'm here for you," he said. "We'll talk. Man to man. What's bothering you?"

"It's the stupid Valentines," Yzak grumbled, shaking his head in his hands. "Everyone's so wrapped up with their lovey dovey things; no one has _time_ for me! I mean, did you see the stupid stunt Elthmann pulled! What kind of idiot came up with _that_!"

At that, Mwu coughed violently. Yzak didn't realize the power of measly Math teachers... did they?

"And now my mother! She's forcing me to go to this evil Valentine's Dance with a damn DATE! And she's making sure that Le Creuset-san sees me there! It's all so wrong and cruel! She even threatened to revoke my driving rights and my beautiful convertible and my beautiful TV!" Yzak exclaimed indignantly.

"Whoa! _Le Creuset'_s making sure you're going to be there?" Mwu demanded, panicking. Oh no, that could _never_ happen! Le Creuset would mess it up for sure! And he would have to give up his lovely car!

Yzak nodded, sighing miserably. "What can I do to fix this, La Flaga-san? My life sucks right now!" he confessed.

"Well, Yzak," Mwu began, wheels in his head turning. "It's a matter of getting in touch with your 'inner Yzak'. What does your inner Yzak want?"

Yzak paused. "My inner self?" he questioned.

Mwu nodded sagely. "Yes, Yzak, your _inner Yzak_. What's it telling you?"

Yzak put on his thinking cap. After a moment, he said, "My inner Yzak is telling me that I need to get a date for that dance if I want to keep my driving license, convertible and TV?" he suggested. "And it's also telling me I'm lonely."

"Yes," Mwu said enthusiastically, eyes glinting. "Well, Yzak, I think it's about time you get yourself a girlfriend!"

* * *

A/N: Gasp! Cagalli's got a Secret Admirer! Gee… I wonder who THAT could be? hint, hint, nudge, nudge Will Le Creuset keep Yzak from attending the dance and hence make Mwu give the Ferrari to him? 


	9. The Bright Future of Elsmere High Staff ...

**_A/N:_** Oh dear! I'm the worst authoress there ever was! I'm so slow at updating! I'm so sorry, readers! I can't believe I actually hoped to finish by Valentine! Anyway, here are the guys' life goals. I missed Kira, because well, my brain was fried and it refused to cough up any useful ideas. Enjoy!

_Disclaimer:_ Sadly… I DON'T OWN SEED!

* * *

**_Yzak Joule's Life Goals_**

1) BEAT ZALA! The damn bastard will be beaten by MY HANDS!

2) World Domination! ZALA WILL SUFFER! He'll be a lowly slave while I, Yzak Joule, shall RULE THE WORLD!

3) Make the arrogant Carys Walker my French maid. MUAHAHAH! I'd like to see her in one of those maid outfits- err I mean, sweeping floors and stuff.

4) Beat Zala

5) Beat Zala

6) Beat Zala

7) Beat Zala

8) Beat Zala

9) Kill Zala

10) Kill Zala

11) Torture Zala

12) Torture Zala

And the list of Yzak Joule's Life Goals goes on and on and on…

****

**_Athrun Zala's Life Goals_**

1) Make sure my life is safe from Yzak

2) Marry Cagalli

3) Make sure my home is Yzak-proof. He can't break anything or use anything to kill me if my home was Yzak-proofed, right?

4) Bash Kira's head into the ground so he'll realize Lacus' feelings toward him. He may be my best friend, but he's honestly too dense

5) Buy a house, and make sure Cagalli lives in it. With me.

6) Learn all the ways to protect my life from crazy friends

7) Make sure I'm the best man for Kira and Lacus' wedding

8) Make sure Cagalli doesn't get married to that… purple-haired ass.

9) KILL YUUNA SEYMAN. HE MUST DIE.

10) Find a way to save myself from the pink-haired thing that has attached itself onto my arm. It can't feel anything anymore.

11)Make sure Seyman dies in the most cruel way possible

12) Protect Cagalli from Seyman. He is a hostile thing that should be locked in an asylum somewhere

13) Make sure Kira has kids. WITH LACUS. And name them after ME! Oh crap... I think Yzak's been rubbing off on me...

****

**_Shinn Asuka's Poem for Stellar Loussier_**

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

Your eyes are as pink as Lacus' hair

You're the prettiest girl I've ever seen

****

**_Dearka Elthmann's Life Goals_**

1) Marry Miriallia Haww

2) Pass high school

3) Marry Miriallia Haww

4) Make Yzak my best man at my wedding to Milly

5) Marry Milly

6) Marry Milly

7) Marry Milly

8) Protect my motorcycle at ALL COSTS

9) Marry Milly

10) Proclaim my emotions to Milly

11) Marry Milly

12) Make sure Milly is known as Miriallia Haww Elthmann by the time she's twenty-four

13) MARRY MILLY

14) Marry Milly

And Dearka Elthmann's Life Goals continues on and on and on and on…

****

**_Rau Le Creuset's Life Goals_**

1) Steal La Flaga's Ferrari

2) Steal La Flaga's Ferrari

3) Steal THE CAR

4) Bribe La Flaga for the car

5) Make sure I own the car before I'm thirty-two

6) Keep my lovely body (kisses biceps) in its well-toned, sexy state

7) STEAL THE CAR!

8) Form an elaborate plan to make my beloved Ferrari MINE!

9) Get the car

10) Get the car

11) Get the car

12) Get the car

13) Get the car…

And Rau's Life Goals goes on… and on… and on… and on… My... don't we have high expectations?

****

**_Shinn Asuka's Life Goals_**

1) Make Stellar my girlfriend

2) Pass English class

3) Make sure weirdoes keep away from Stellar

4) Write ONE decent sounding poem while I'm alive

5) Make sure to tell Stellar my feelings

6) Actually finish 'The Portrait' and give it to Stellar

7) Live to see my brother get married. Preferably to Lacus

8) Ask Stellar out

9) Make sure I'm Kira's best man for his wedding. Preferably to Lacus

10) Ask Stellar out

11) Ask Stellar out

12) CLIP THE PHONE WIRES. One more, "Is Kira there?" and I will bash the phone to little pieces and strangle whoever it is that asks for him. I CAN'T CALL STELLAR! GAH!

13) Make sure to write a nice-sounding poem for Stellar

* * *

A/N: Wow! They have high expectations for themselves! Dearka's was probably the easiest for me! LoL! RnR please! 


	10. Day 6: A Day in the Life of Athrun Zala

**_A/N:_** Hello! I'm here with another chapter and annoying authoress' note that no one bothers to read! Anyway, I'm very sorry to say that as you can see; my updating speed is going to be damn slow. Math Honors is WAAAAAY harder than I first thought. And yeah. But I'm trying! This chapter is longer than any of its siblings, I think! Enjoy! HAPPY VALENTINE'S!

**_Disclaimer:_** I DON'T OWN SEED! AND NEVER WILL! Unless for some freak reason, I wake up as its creator! AHAAH! But that'll never happen.

* * *

**_Day 6 – A Day in the Life of Athrun Zala_**

Athrun Zala strolled down the halls of Elsmere High. Strange thing was, he was walking as if he was walking through a minefield. He peered around every corner before quickly darting around it, looked both ways before walking, checked the stairs to make sure no one was going to jump him with a knife and tiptoed around like he was stealing something.

Why was the blue-haired pretty boy walking like this?

Why, the pink-haired thing that had latched herself onto him of course!

Athrun actually wished to have a _conversation_ with Cagalli that consisted of more than, "Hello Cagalli, how are you Cagalli, see ya later Cagalli." He shuddered. Yesterday, he had been dragged around by Mia, all around school like a limp rag doll, anime tears falling, wishing to be reunited with his blonde princess. And as much as he would have liked to just _throw_ Mia out the window and run to Cagalli, he could not. Never mind the fact that Athrun was a gentleman. Mia had LITERALLY latched herself to Athrun's arm!

And her voice… oh dear! Athrun had to congratulate his ears for taking on that horrid sound and surviving! At this rate, however was our little Athrun going to ask Cagalli to the Valentine Dance!

Suddenly, he came to a halt as a brilliant idea punched him in the face and he began to see little Cagallis floating around his head.

He could ask for help!

"Now who to ask…" he mumbled thoughtfully. Kira wouldn't be a choice, because he hadn't seen the boy since two days ago. It was like he dropped off the face of the Earth! Dearka would DEFINITELY be a very bad choice, and Yzak would probably shoot him, and he couldn't ask his mother. Athrun had his dignity and pride.

"Athrun!" a familiar MIA voice called from behind.

Athrun whipped around, barreled toward the owner of the voice and tackled him to the ground, covering his mouth. "Shhh!" he hissed, head whipping around, searching for the pink-haired Death-of-Athrun.

"Uh… what's going on?" Kira demanded, gazing around.

"Never mind. Just someone I've been trying to avoid," Athrun sighed, helping Kira up. "Where have _you_ been? I haven't seen you the last two days!"

Kira shrugged and chuckled nervously. "I've been a bit busy," he replied, eyes darting around.

"Kira, what did you do?" Athrun demanded bluntly "You're displaying the signs of a nervous man after doing something incredibly big that they'll probably regret later."

Kira flinched. "IsleptwithFlay!"

"What?" Athrun asked, confused.

Kira sucked in a deep breath. "I… slept… with-"

Athrun slapped Kira on the back. "Whoa, Yamato! Already?" he cried. "Were you and Lacus-"

"-Flay," Kira finished.

"Drunk or… _excuse me_!" Athrun demanded, grabbing Kira by the collar. "My ears must have gone screwed while I was listening to that thing babble. But did you just say that you slept with _FLAY_!"

Kira nodded meekly, watching as his best friend's face remained absolutely calm for a moment. But as was the saying, there is a calm before the storm… he watched with fright as Athrun's face contorted into what could only be described as absolute rage.

"Athrun…?" Kira asked.

"KIRA YAMATO!" Athrun cried, eyes flashing…quite literally. Kira made a run for it, valuing his life quite dearly. Athrun made to chase him when the sudden shout of, "THERE! GET HIM!" sounded behind him.

_Oh no…_ Athrun thought fearfully, daring a peek behind him. Sure enough, the Athrun Zala Fan Club (which mostly consisted of girls, but look closely and people could spot a few guys as well), holding banners and various items -such as Athrun plushies, shirts, and whatnot- were charging in on him, kicking up a hell lot of dust.

"ATHRUN WE LOVE YOU!" the leader, who shall be dubbed Bobette, yelled, waving a rather large plushie of Athrun and clad in a navy blue shirt and green skirt.

"GET AWAY FROM MEE!" Athrun yelled, starting to catch up to Kira, who had been far, far ahead.

"Athrun what's-"Kira was cut off as Athrun grabbed his arm and began to fly down the hall, the fan club still hot on their trail.

As Athrun proceeded to run for his life, whilst carrying his bag _and_ Kira with inhuman strength, he saw his escape route at the end of the hall, with lights shining down on them, trying to violently open their locker. Oh yes… Heaven was upon him, in the form of Cagalli Attha. In more ways than one, of course.

Convinced he was safe after a few more meters, Athrun began to dramatically run just as a hand grabbed his wrist out of nowhere and pulled him back, causing him to fall, and drop Kira and his bag.

"Hey!" Kira complained, having swirlies for his eyes.

"_There_ you are!" Mia cried, pulling Athrun to her with inhuman strength and tying herself onto Athrun's arm. "I was looking for you!"

"M-M-Mia!" Athrun said, yanking his arm and trying to get out of the incredibly tight bind.

"Who's that?" Kira asked, having regained consciousness. He pointed at Mia, with a shocked expression on.

"I'm Mia!" Mia declared perkily, smiling.

"Hello Athrun, Kira," Lacus greeted jovially. "Mia,"

"Hi Lacus!" Mia yelled, waving crazily.

"Lacus!" Kira called out. Lacus froze in her spot but didn't turn. "Uh… I kind of wanted to talk to you!"

By then, Cagalli had been joined by Stellar and both of them were presently looking at Lacus and Kira, as was Athrun and Mia.

"If it's about Flay, I already know all about it," Lacus declared, bangs shadowing her face and her voice trembling slightly.

"Oh, um…" Kira glanced down, embarrassed, and disappointment weighing him down. Wait a minute… why was he feeling disappointed? _Because she's acting so calm about it; like she doesn't care, _a voice in his head whispered.

_No, it's because _I_ didn't get to tell her,_ Kira decided. His thought seemed to make more sense and the other voice seemed to make things only more complicated.

"I… have to go," Lacus mumbled, bolting back the way she came from, ramming right into Murrue but not bothering to stop. Kira could have sworn he saw tears flying behind the pink-haired girl as she ran, but he wasn't too sure…

Murrue looked from one student after the other, and concluded her feared thought. The rumors she heard were proven true.

-

Mwu sighed and knocked on the door, absolutely dreading and _hating_ what he was going to do. Oh he was going to regret this! Even after he died, he would look at this day and GRIEVE! While he was doing this, how was he _ever_ going to ask Murrue if he could be her escort to the damn dance! His usually hyper expression was drab and looked to have no life in them.

The door opened and a woman looking to be extremely… err… uh… _pretty (AN: BetchathoughtI was gonna say ugly! Well... I FOOLED YOU! MUAHAHAH! Ok, I'll shut up now...) _faced him. Her face lit up when she saw Mwu. "Oh, MWU!" she cried, tackling the poor man onto the ground, acting like a crazy fan girl on caffeine and sugar.

Mwu gazed up at the lovely ceiling with little holes in it. His luck _sucked_. "Hello, Ayame…" he mumbled half-heartedly, prying the excited woman off of him.

"Hello, Mwu" Ayame Kita giggled girlishly. She was another one of 'high school' chums, only that she had been Mwu's next door neighbor for… AGES. And AGES. Ages that were filled with Ayame chasing Mwu and forcing him to eat incredibly bad-tasting chocolates on Valentines, threatening to kill Mwu's beloved stuffed cow if the he didn't 'marry' Ayame. The tactics your regular, everyday obsessed girls use. Ever since Mwu had moved in, Ayame had fallen right in love with him and had chased him around and around and around, even when Mwu had resorted to pretty drastic resorts to shake her off. Like purchasing a Doberman that chased _him_ around instead of Ayame, stomping on her Valentine's Day chocolate and insulting her right to her face (he had been reprimanded severely for that), and even kissing Murrue in front of her when they were kids!

"Ayame," Mwu began, deciding that he'd rather get it over with extremely quickly before someone like Le Creuset spotted him here and way before he'd start to feel pain and more regret and grief.

"Yes?" Ayame asked expectantly, her eyes turned into little pink hearts.

"I wanted to ask you a favor," Mwu began, rummaging in his pocket for the piece of paper with all the information written down on it, and the other piece of paper with what he was going to say without giving her any false clues on it.

"Like what?" Ayame demanded dreamily. "Like me going to the dance with you? OF COURSE! You know afterward, we could get married, live in a nice house with a picket fence, have children, you know it'll be so dreamy! You'd come home and I'd greet you, and the kids' names will be Joanna and Freddy…"

As Ayame began to ramble on and on, Mwu sweatdropped, the piece of paper in his outstretched hand. Groaning, he threw his cue card away, deciding it was useless since the woman was already planning his life down to the minute when he hadn't said _anything_.

"Ayame," Mwu cut in before the woman planned how their _funeral_ would be like. When he died, he could guarantee that Ayame would NOT be invited.

"Yes?"

"This is my favor that I ask of you," Mwu said, shoving the piece of paper and preparing to make a run for it.

Ayame opened up the paper and began to read it as Mwu began jogging on the spot impatiently. He planned to make a run for it after some kind of deal was made before Ayame could do anything to him. When he meant anything, he literally meant _anything_. He shuddered as he remembered what Ayame had done to him in second grade…

_Flashback to Mwu's childhood_

"Oh, Mwu! I'm so PROUD of you!" his mother cried, tears of joy running down her face as she looked at Mwu's graduation thing.

_Wrong memory! Flashback to the PROPER memory…_

Mwu, seven years old, began to bawl and struggle with the ropes that tied him up to a chair. Ayame, the evil neighbor had miraculously gotten a rope and somehow convinced him to sit still on a chair, and tied a rope around him! The seven year old blonde wondered how she had accomplished it: oh yes… Ayame had bribed him with chocolate cake. More specifically, _Murrue's_ chocolate cake.

Mwu had done what he was told and sat patiently in the chair while Ayame tied him up, waiting for the heavenly cake to be in his mouth… but no. The cake was non-existent and Ayame had taken his beloved cake away from him! The nerve!

Now he was left all alone, in a tree house that was currently on FIRE. Which wasn't good AT ALL. And Ayame was on the ground, probably eating the cake. She had told him if he agreed to be her future husband, she'd let him go and let him have the cake.

He could hear her now, down on the ground, enjoying the cake with… _Rau Le Creuset_! NO! How could Rau have the cake when HE couldn't! This was unfair! The cruel thought made Mwu bawl even harder.

"Is it safe for him to be in their, Ayame? He seems to be crying," seven-year-old Murrue asked, looking up at the tree house, clearly worried.

"Who cares? If the dimwit thinks we're actually going to leave him there, he's incredibly dumb," seven-year-old Rau Le Creuset said, busy stuffing his face with chocolate cake. His shirt was smeared with cream and crumbs.

"Mwu, are you all right?" Murrue called out, hands around mouth and socked feet on the picnic blanket under the currently burning tree house.

"NOOO! Murrue, get me out of here! It's hot and Rau's eating all the cake" Mwu called down, whining.

"No I'm not, dummy!" Rau lied after cleaning the last bit of cream off the plate.

"I'm not letting you out until you agree to marry me, Mwu!" Ayame declaimed, pouting.

"No! I don't wanna marry you! You're ugly and mean! I like Murrue better! Lemme out! Lemme out! MOMMMYYYY!" Mwu yelled, shaking his head furiously.

_Flashback to present…_

Mwu still shed tears after that memory. The way that Rau _ate_ the entire cake and lied to him was so… CRUEL! Why would anyone DO that!

"I'll help you, Mwu," Ayame began.

"Really?" Mwu asked warily.

"Only if you go on a date with me," Ayame finished.

Mwu began to cry hysterically. "NOOOO! Why do you suggest such cruel fate, Ayame? This is just like when we were kids and you'd put me in a burning tree house! This just CAN'T be fair!" he cried.

"Fine then, I don't help you," Ayame said, handing the piece of paper back, arms crossed. "You know you need the help, Mwu. If you want the job and your car"

Mwu froze. Oh the evilness of this woman… Ayame was right. He DID need her help if he ever wanted to keep his car and get Rau's job! After three minutes of grave decision, Mwu replied, very unenthusiastically, "When and where?"

-

_Lunch_

Miriallia and Carys waited by Cagalli's locker, chatting idly as the girl struggled to remember her locker combination.

"Dammit!" Cagalli mumbled, spinning the lock again.

"You're finally copping to your feelings then?" Carys asked, smirking.

Miriallia blushed. "Shut up! I'm just going to give him a _chance_! It's not like I'm madly in love with him or anything!" she protested.

Carys rolled her eyes. "Uh huh… You keep denying your feelings, Mir!" she chuckled. "My mother is forcing me to go to that stupid dance. I don't see why I even _have_ to! But apparently, if I want to keep my car, Mother says I'll have to attend _with_ a date, in a dress other than black!"

"Why do you not like it? I think it's great!" Miriallia commented.

"Oh please… it's a waste of time," Carys shrugged.

"You know, for someone you hate so much, you're _just_ like Yzak," Miriallia said in a lecturing tone.

"And for someone who supposedly despises him, you talk about Elthmann an awful lot!" Carys countered.

Miriallia blushed red. "S-SO!" she said.

"AH HA!" Cagalli cried triumphantly, holding up the lock. "Now let's see…"

Carys and Miriallia watched in interest as Cagalli opened the locker door and gently picked up a navy blue envelope. Their eyes widened simultaneously as Cagalli read the navy blue stationary paper and _blushed_.

"What's that?" Carys questioned.

"Oh this?" Cagalli asked, twirling the letter.

"No, Cagalli, the flying pig behind you," Miriallia rolled her eyes.

Cagalli smiled, the faint pink still tingeing her cheeks. "It's from a Secret Admirer," she confessed. She held up the necklace that both Carys and Miriallia had noticed. "He gave _this_ to me just yesterday! And today, he gave me this."

"…A _pen_!" Carys scoffed. She flicked it, eyebrow arched. "What's so romantic about a pen?"

"It's so pretty, Cagalli," Miriallia said, elbowing Carys in the ribs. "And you did say you needed a pen. And this one looks expensive! It even has your name carved on it in fancy script!" she exclaimed, awed.

The pen Cagalli was holding up seemed needless to say, frigging expensive, with gold lining, and her name carved in fancy writing. The buttercup yellow seemed to suit her quite well, and charms of a star and a crescent moon dangled off the clicky part, glistening. The third charm, which was half a heart also joined its fellow charms, glittering.

"The charms look like agate," Miriallia marveled, sighing. "It's just so pretty!"

"Hey, I've seen one of them before, I know I did," Carys said thoughtfully. "It's one of those new trends. Couples thing, you know? Each shares half of the heart. It's damn expensive, I'll tell you that!"

"Oh, right! It's a popular Valentine gift, isn't it?" Miriallia asked.

"Yeah, but who's my Secret Admirer?" Cagalli asked pointedly.

"Whoever has the other half, duh," Carys said matter-of-factly.

"Eww… do you think it could be _Yuuna_!" Miriallia gasped, grimacing. "That would be just… _awful_!"

Cagalli shuddered. "Don't say it. His voice is so nasally and screwed up," she ground her fists. "If only school allowed violence, his face would be half way down to hell!"

The three began to walk down the hall.

"Speaking of hell, where do you think Mia Campbell came from?" Carys questioned, frowning. "She's beyond all points of redemption! I feel pity for Zala… as if being chased by his legion of fan club wasn't enough…"

Cagalli snorted. "Did you see the way she was hanging off Athrun?" she demanded, eyes flaring. "It was so damn wrong and sick!"

"I don't think he has a choice," Miriallia chuckled softly. "She bound herself to his arm. It didn't look like he could get out of it."

"Why don't you play the knight in shining armor and rescue the prince-in-distress?" Carys mocked. "It would certainly save your future husband from being irritated to death by the weirdo!"

Cagalli blushed. "D-Don't say that! He's not my future husband!" she insisted.

Miriallia laughed. "What's wrong Cagalli? You don't like what you're seeing in your head?" she asked playfully.

Carys and Cagalli gaped at her, both resembling something quite like a … pet goldfish.

"What?" Miriallia asked.

"You pulled a Dearka Elthmann on us" Cagalli gasped.

"Are you absolutely positive you haven't been you know, _seeing_ him in secret, Mir?" Carys asked seriously, eyes glinting.

"NO!" Miriallia shouted a little _too_ loudly, blushing enough to make the sun die in shame. "Absolutely not!" with that, she stomped off, muttering under her breath incoherent swear words that neither of her friends knew existed.

-

Shinn drew in a deep breath and attempted to smooth out his unruly black hair, wishing his hair could be as tame as Kira's, or even nice, and long like Athrun's, or even as straight as Yzak's! No matter what he did, his hair would stick up, and it. Wouldn't. Go. DOWN!

"Dammit!" he grumbled, glaring at his reflection. Sighing, he just decided to forgo his hair. She wouldn't mind, would she?

Inhaling deeply, he looked in the bathroom mirror, imagining he was in the hallway, talking casually to Stellar, just casually bringing about the subject of dances, and casually asking her if she'd go with him. It was really easier said than done.

What was he doing in front of a bathroom mirror, imagining a currently non-existent conversation like a lovesick fool?

Well, Shinn had gathered what little courage he had and decided to ask Stellar out to the dance. He had tried, really, he had! As soon as he saw her, he tried, but his mouth wouldn't open, and his words were stuck to the roof of his mouth, during Art class, he tried, but she had turned away at the last second before he could approach her. And in Home EC, he had tried, but only succeeded in tripping, sending a hurtle of pots and pans crashing down on his head. He'd gotten a pot stuck to his head. AGAIN.

It was just freaking embarrassing. He had tried to find Stellar to take it off his head again, but since all he could see was lovely, cold stainless steel, he had crashed into the same wall numerous times before Waltfeld-san wrenched it off his head, deciding he had laughed enough.

And now, during lunch time, here he was, trying to play the conversation with his reflection before actually going and trying it out for real.

"Hey Stellar," Shinn said, casually, grinning. Frowning, he shook his head. "No, no, no… um… How are you Stellar?"

The boy continued to practice possible opening lines, all the while fidgeting and trying to keep a straight face and not turn red.

"GAH!" he finally cried, aggravated. If he couldn't do this with a damn _reflection_, how the hell was he going to fare with the real thing, in flesh and bones! He was going to DIE, that's what!

Drawing in another meditative breath, Shinn began again. "What's up Stellar? Hey, I was just wondering… are you going to that Valentine's Dance…. NO, NO, NOOO!"

"Uhh… Shinn? What are you doing?" Athrun Zala asked expression portraying shock, surprise and a hint of fear, and his voice holding the tone of suspicion.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no I'm not crazy, Athrun," Shinn mumbled, turning beet red. At least it wasn't some other student…

"But what were you _doing_? I know you usually don't go around screaming at your reflections," Athrun asked, leaning against the sink. "Is this some kind of secret hobby or something? If it is, I understand completely, buddy!"

Shinn sweatdropped. "No, I'm just… thinking of ways to ask Stellar to the dance," he confessed, voice hardly audible. "Kira's helping me, but uh… really, what does he know? I think it's a complete stroke of luck on his part and some random moment of insanity on Flay's part that she even got interested in him in the first place!"

Athrun nodded. "Ah, you speak the absolute truth, my friend," he agreed, chuckling.

Shinn sighed and ruffled his hair. "I could swear it runs in the family!" he grumbled, crossing his arms. "I've gotten help from him for the poem, but then, I can't bring myself to say anything impressive!"

"And you went to _Kira_ for help?" Athrun asked.

"I was desperate," Shinn said.

"But Kira can't talk to the female population himself! Do you not remember the time he tripped and fell into the garbage can when he was trying to talk to that nameless girl we don't remember the name of?" Athrun laughed.

"I stand corrected. I was crazy,"

Athrun smirked, one hand on his chin, and teeth glinting. Striking a pose, fanfare began to play as he launched into a song, complete with dance moves. "Well, well, well what do we have here, a lovesick lad in desperate need of help!" he said harmoniously, clad in a tuxedo, with a rose in his mouth.

"A-Athrun…?" Shinn asked sweatdropping and eyes like little dots. His jaw was dropping and closing like a fish as he watched the charade.

"I can help you find a date, I can help you land the girl of your dreams, I'm date doctor Athrun Zala, and I help for absolutely no cost!"

The words _no cost_ flashed in neon lights as the sign came out of nowhere.

"I can pull you out a date like that," as if to demonstrate, the blue-haired boy pulled out a random girl by the hand from a magician's hat. "I can teach you how to swoon the object of your affections," Athrun flashed the girl a winning smile and grasped her hands. And just like that, she fainted from being overloaded with man-prettiness.

By now, Shinn was beyond all points of help by therapy. Seeing a good friend doing a salesman/flashy commercial thing was just too… much…

Athrun twirled and was now in some Spanish dancing outfit, offering a rose to a girl that magically appeared in front of him. "I can teach you all the fab moves across the world, catch and land any fish in the water, just call 567-ZALA and help will be there in a second!"

Athrun zoomed in, forefinger flicking Shinn's head as he went back and struck a pose, the teeth-glinting smile in place. "No one is beyond redemption, desperate men, not when Athrun Zala is on the scene! The love of your life might be waiting around the corner!"

"…" Shinn was rendered speechless as he stood, hand frozen in mid-air, still wearing the same expression.

Athrun, reverted back into normalcy, cleared his throat and whipped out a name card. "Here's my business card. Don't forget to call. Sayonara, Shinn! I must tend to the needs of my stomach!" with that farewell, he embarked on the courageous journey to the cafeteria, where the land of revolting foods and extremely loud noise awaited him.

And Shinn, stunned, just tipped over as cold wind blew in from the open window.

-

_After school_

Miriallia found herself at the corner of Dearka's house, one foot forward and the other back, hand gripping and re-gripping her backpack straps nervously. How she found out where he lived, she'd never tell. OK, OK, so one day, she just _accidentally_ followed him home. No big deal! People do that all the time, don't they?

Dearka's large house loomed in front of her and Miriallia forced herself to take a step forward, and her foot peeled off painfully slowly from the pavement. Licking her lips nervously, she rushed all the way up to Dearka's front door before she had any chance or nerve to back out. She had decided she was going to give him a chance. And she planned to stick to it!

_Oh damn… Good job, Mir! You just couldn't bring your lazy self to find him during school instead of talking to him at his _house_. What the hell is he going to think I am?_ She thought to herself angrily.

She raised her forefinger to ring the bell but quickly brought it down. Drawing in a deep breath, she tried again. And again. And again. And again. And again.

"Dammit, Miriallia! Get a grip," Miriallia mumbled to herself, shaking her head.

Shutting her eyes and drawing in another deep breath, she punched to doorbell mercilessly, ringing it who-knows-how-many times. She rang it again. And when no one answered, she rang it again. And again. And again. And again. And again. And one last time for good measure.

"There you go, Mir, you can't back out now!" Miriallia said happily.

She heard sounds of footsteps approaching, along with loud curses and yells of, "Betsy, you fat, idiotic damn dog from freaking hell! BETSY! You stupid bitch! LET GOOO!"

"Uhh…." Miriallia stood there, eyes wide as what sounded like Mrs. Elthmann yelled next.

"DEARKA ELTHMANN! Don't you _dare_ use that kind of language in the house! What was I thinking getting you that motorcycle! Now you're going to run away, drop out of school, turn to drugs, and the life on the streets, and rot in jail!"

Sounds of another pair of footsteps sounded and Miriallia heard what she guessed was a good whacking with the spatula.

"DAMMIT, Mother! Someone's at the door! Ow, ow, ow! OK, OK, I'm sorry I called the dog a female dog! Jeez!" Dearka's voice.

Miriallia rang the doorbell again, amused.

"I'm coming, dammit! Hold your damned horses! Dammit! BETSY!"

Miriallia raised her hand to pound the door instead when it unexpectedly swung open and she found herself pounding on the face of Dearka Elthmann.

"OW! God damn son of a-"Dearka refrained from finishing his sentence as a murderous, "DEARKA!" rang throughout the house.

At that time, a furry, rather obese thing had taken its time to jump with amazing strength at Dearka's head, and Miriallia's hands flew to her mouth.

"Oh my gosh! Kami, I'm so sorry!" she cried as Dearka rubbed his nose.

"_Milly_!" Dearka cried incredulously, seemingly unaware that a fat dog was chewing on his head and there was spatula marks on his face.

As Miriallia was about to answer, her eyes looked at the dog's, which were trained on her. She looked again. The dog, supposedly _Betsy_, was on Dearka's head, chewing his hair, and spatula marks adorned Dearka's face. No less than a second later, Miriallia burst out laughing, unable to answer the boy's question.

"Hey, what's so-"Dearka was cut off as he felt his head and felt a furry mass. "DAMMIT! YOU STUPID DOG! You're making me look like a damn fool! Go chew on Yzak's perfect head or a tree or something you damn cross-breed sloth!" he cried, heaving the dog all the way to the hammock across the street, which just happened to be where Yzak was, getting ready to swim in the pool in his back yard.

"Oh…. Crap!" Miriallia drew in a much needed breath, still shaky from al the laughing she had done.

"Glad you enjoy it, Miss Haww," Dearka said wryly. Well since, Yzak was in his yard, getting chewed on by Betsy, this couldn't be some cruel, inhumane joke being played on him. Maybe this was a dream too perfect to be true? Perhaps his Mother's spatula had sent him over the edge!

Miriallia finally stopped laughing, wiping stray tears from her eyes. Biting her lip, she struggled to put words together without bursting into laughter.

"You know, this wouldn't happen to be a cruel dream, right?" Dearka asked suddenly, suspicious.

"Huh?" Miriallia sweatdropped as Dearka got into a begging position on his knees. "Uh… Dearka… what are you doing…?"

"This has to be a dream. You, at _my_ front door, calling me by my first name, all on your own free will, there _has_ to be something wrong. It has to be a dream," Dearka cracked open an eye to be met with Miriallia's blinking blue gaze. She was crouched down, hand on her knee as her free hand flicked his nose.

"Ow! What was that for?" Dearka demanded, rubbing his nose and blushing.

"Nope, it isn't a dream, Elthmann. I'm here, on my own free will," Miriallia declared, standing up.

"So, um, why _are_ you here? If it's not to beat my face into the ground and yell at me?" Dearka asked, eyeing the plasma TV in Yzak's room.

Yzak liked to show off his TV, and he had the mover people position it so whenever Dearka looked at his house, The TV would be THE first thing the boy would notice.

"Well, I thought about what you did at the cafeteria," Miriallia began, unusually timid and scuffling her feet. "And I want to apologize for smacking you."

"Uh hu- _WHAT_!" Dearka cried, startled.

Miriallia cleared her throat. "I said I wanted to apologize. If was actually kind of sweet of you to do that," she giggled.

Dearka rubbed the back of his neck, blushing. "Well… uh, thanks, I guess…" he mumbled.

"And, I also wanted to say, that um, I wanted to give you a chance," Miriallia continued, now fully pink. "Just to see how it'd turn out, you know?"

Dearka grasped Miriallia's hands, eyes wide. "You mean it, Milly?" he asked.

Miriallia nodded slowly. "Just don't make me regret it, Elthmann," she said mock-warningly. "I can't be held accountable for my actions then, got it?"

Dearka nodded. "You got it! I promise I'll make you the happiest girl alive, Mir! You won't regret it, I swear!" he promised eagerly.

Miriallia smiled. "You'd better not tell me I'm wrong, Elthmann!" she smiled and looked up at the sky.

_Tolle, I hope you're watching…_

_-_

Athrun relaxed in the Jacuzzi, glancing up at the starlit sky. The day had been excruciatingly tough today. He had to put up with Kira and Lacus' odd silent moments the entire day, while trying to escape from Mia's wrath of annoyingness, had to escape his dedicated fans from stealing his shirt… again… and Cagalli…

He sighed dejectedly. He hadn't had ANY chance to talk with the blonde at all! Every time either Yuuna had dragged her away, or Mia had a death grip on his arm, or he was being chased by fans while trying to give the challenged students some useful tutoring sessions. And on top of that, La Flaga-san was acting a little shady today…

"He wouldn't be doing drugs… would he?" Athrun mumbled to himself.

"Athrun!" his stern father, Patrick Zala, called crossly, entering the pool house, waving a piece of printed-out paper.

Athrun cursed. His damn interim! How could have his father found it! He had made sure that it was hidden. Hidden well within the recesses of the Zala mansion. Wedged in between his mother's recipes, the _last_ place his father would look. Apparently, he was wrong.

"What is this?" the senior Zala demanded, waving the paper around. "Why does it say that you're only achieving 95 in English, Athrun?"

Athrun desperately wanted to sink and drown. No… not another one of his father's underachieving crap lecture things! HOW DID HE FIND THE INTERIM!

"I knew those cameras would come in handy," Patrick muttered evilly, smirking. "And I take a look at the cameras today, and guess what I found Athrun? I FOUND YOU HIDING THE INTERIM FROM ME!"

"Father, it's not what you think!" Athrun protested.

"What am I seeing Athrun? I am seeing a 95 on this page and I'm not blind, dear son!" Patrick argued. "What are you doing, Athrun? Drugs? Alcohol? Prostitutes? Well? Take your pick!"

"I'm not doing any of that!" Athrun said.

"Then why did your grade drop!" Patrick questioned, sitting on one of the patio chairs, arms crossed.

Athrun sank into the water. "It's _Valentine's_, Father," he muttered, turning red. Oh there went his pride right down the gutter. Oh and was that his dignity up there flying away? Why, yes it was!

His Father grunted. "Seems like an excuse for a lot of things these days. What's your excuse?" he asked gruffly, eyebrow twitching.

"Eh… uh…" Athrun fumbled for words. Where was all his smart vocabulary when he needed it?

"Well come on, I don't live forever, you know," Patrick said impatiently.

"There's a girl," Athrun began.

"Well of course there is, son, you aren't in love with a wall, are you?" Patrick scoffed.

"Well, no," Athrun answered.

"Go on,"

"Her name's Cagalli,"

"Is it that blonde girl you're always hanging out with?"

"Yes,"

"Well, _go on_,"

"I like her,"

"And that's why your grade dropped by five percent?"

"A lot,"

"Define a lot, Athrun. You aren't elaborating much,"

"I mean, a _lot_, a lot,"

"Athrun… say the 'L' word, it's not going to degrade you into a measly piece of dirt rotting away!"

"OK, fine I love her!"

"There you go, son! That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"That's no the point, Father."

"So what's the problem? Why isn't this Cagalli lady going on an falling in love with you like the rest of the female population does and riding off into the sunset in a pumpkin coach?"

"Because Yuuna Seyman's always sticking his ugly face into our conversations and Mia Campbell just literally chains herself to me,"

"Son, if there is one thing you need to know, is that we Zala men do _NOT_ lose what is rightfully ours in the first place. Same goes for women. Do you think I stood by and just _watched_ while other men fawned over your Mother?"

"Probably not,"

At this time, Patrick was looking out into the night sky heroically, flames erupting around him. "Then go Athrun, make her your woman before that Seyman fellow does! If you don't, I will personally make sure you get decapitated!"

"Uh… that's a lovely thing to do to your son, Father…" Athrun trailed off, sweatdropping.

"I will let your English grade slip by, since it is due to such an important matter," Patrick declared, walking out of the pool house. "Go and fight for her, Athrun!"

"Uh… I will, Dad!" Athrun nodded, chuckling nervously. Oh yes… a day in the life of Athrun Zala was not an easy task to carry out.

* * *

A/N: And there goes Athrun. In his Jacuzzi. I think in episode nine or eight of SEED Destiny, they show him showering or something. I don't if anyone else agrees, but he is just freaking HOT! And the word man-pretty, the credit goes to my friend Kaylan, who started the trend! LoL! 


	11. Kira Yamato's Day in a Nut Shell

**_A/N:_** I'm a lousy Authoress, I know! But maybe this will cheer you up! I have decided that I'll start like one-shot stories for the SEED couples, and I've been hit with these ideas for a Kira/Lacus story and a Shinn/Stellar story! Anyways…. Here is the next side-chapter!

**_Disclaimer:_** I... DO NOT OWN SEED OR INUYASHA!

* * *

**_Kira Yamato's Day in a Nutshell_**

7:45 A.M.: Subject falls out of bed trying to shut off the alarm clock

7:48 A.M.: After spending three minutes on the floor trying to untangle himself from his blankets, subject Kira Yamato finally shuts off the alarm clock just as the sound of glass shattering is heard from the next room

7:55 A.M.: After making his bed, subject enters the shower, and sings the Barney song, thinking that his younger brother isn't just outside the door, recording it for future blackmail purposes

8:10 A.M.: Subject dries himself and comes out of the shower in a towel, trying to find suitable things to wear

8:20 A.M.: Subject finally picks out his clothes and finishes dressing just as his mother tells him he's running late

8:23 A.M.: Subject is in his car, defying all laws of speed limits with younger brother in the passenger seat, praying for his life.

8:25 A.M.: Almost there! However, Subject finds himself stopped by an old lady who continuously whacks him with her cane, screaming at the top of her lungs until Subject agrees to drop her off at the store Subject and his brother find themselves slowly dying as the old woman rants about her 'good old days'

8:45 A.M.: Subject crashes into his first class, which happens to be Azrael Murata's Biology. After apologizing for being late, Subject takes his respective seat beside Lacus Clyne

8:50 A.M.: Subject and Lacus are in deep conversation about oranges and how Kira thinks his brother thinks the fruit is conspiring with Barney and Teletubbies. Lacus begins to laugh and gains attention of teacher and students

8:52 A.M.: Murata asks Subject and Lacus what seems to be so interesting. Subject replies, 'Trees'. Murata launches into the life span and history of trees

10:05 A.M.: Subject heads to his second class, during which he is glomped and nearly strangled by Kira/Lacus fans' enemy, Flay Allster

10:08 A.M.: Subject enters his class, Math with Mwu, with Flay Allster by his side and sits down as Mwu begins his class after a random comment about underage sex. Subject chuckles nervously as numerous glances are thrown his way by his comrades

10:30 A.M.: Subject faces and angry note sent by his sister, Cagalli, which consists of stick figures of him and Flay, being brutally killed by what looks like a stick mobile suit with a stick Cagalli as its pilot. Subject laughs at the possibility of said mobile suit existing

10:35 A.M: Mwu confiscates the note and laughs before assigning Subject to a detention

10:45 A.M.: Subject sends Lacus a note, unaware of glares by Flay

10:50 A.M.: Subject and Lacus are now back on the topic of 'Theory by Shinn Yamato'

10:55 A.M.: After being assigned the homework, Lacus sends Subject a note asking about Stellar and Shinn. Subject scribbles something back

10:45 A.M.: Subject is seen eating lunch with his fellow comrades, speaking about 'Valentine'. Subject's man-pretty friend, going by 'Athrun Zala' asks Subject who he will be going with

12:55 P.M.: Subject gets scolded for sleeping in class by English teacher and Mwu Stalker, Ayame.

1:30 P.M.: Subject wonders if he should go with Lacus, or Flay. He writes the Pros and Cons on a piece of paper, but finds that it is rather a difficult choice.

2:55 P.M.: Subject is in his last class, sitting beside Lacus Clyne, trying to understand what a whole beat means. Lacus is patiently explaining what it is while Nicol Amarfi looks on with amusement, wondering what their kid would look like

3:30 P.M.: Subject enters Mwu's classroom for detention

3:31 P.M.: Mwu calls Subject to his desk, and both launch into a serious conversation

3:35 P.M.: Mwu begins the dreaded, 'The Talk', while Subject sits, horrified

3:45 P.M.: Subject is successfully scared by Mwu, who still doesn't seem to have finished explaining 'The Dangers'

3:47 P.M.: Subject has decided that we will never get married and have kids, and has now decided to live the life of the monk in a monastery and forfeit all other life has to offer

3:55 P.M.: Mwu cheerfully finishes his speech, oblivious that Subject looks quite pale and scared. He then launches into a conversation about the 'Valentine Dance'

6:00 P.M.: Subject finds himself at home after a tiring day at school, miraculously coming home without being suffocated by Flay. He is now in front of the TV, watching ESPN

6:15 P.M.: Subject's mother comes in and complains about how she is forced to do all the housework and keeps emphasizing the words, 'If only I had some help'. Subject asks if she wants something. Mother stomps out of room

6:16 P.M.: Subject's brother comes in, looking PO, vaguely reminding Subject of a fire-breathing dragon. Brother sticks out the phone and stops off, grumbling about how he is expecting a call from Stellar Loussier

6:20 P.M.: Subject hangs up the phone, finding that he was growing quite irritated that Flay was calling him every minute of every day. He ponders about slicing the phone wires, but decides against it

6:22 P.M.: Flay calls again and this time, Mother complains to Subject about how she can never get the phone to talk to their fellow neighbors anymore and threatens to ground him lest she doesn't stop calling

6:45 P.M.: Subject is at the dinner table, eating steak, telling his beloved parents how his day went

7:00 P.M.: Subject is doing homework, stuck on what a whole beat means.

7:01 P.M.: Calls Lacus

9:30 P.M.: Subject is in the family room, with Father and Brother, having a 'No Girls, Father-Son Bonding Time'. Fancy name for pigging out watching ball games

10:37 P.M.: Subject brushes his teeth and gets ready for bed

10:45 P.M.: After reading the manga _Inuyasha_, Subject goes to bed after setting the alarm clock


	12. Day 7: For Valentine Blues and Heartbrea...

**_A/N_**: This is by far the LONGEST chapter I've written and probably the most depressing! Judging from the title, what could HAPPEN! I'm sorry for the lazy updates, and my shining light of reviewers, thank you SO MUCH for putting up with this lazy bum!

**_Disclaimer_**: I... have a confession to make... I DON'T OWN SEED OR ANYTHING THAT SOUNDS EVEN REMOTELY FAMILIAR! I, howeverm PROUDLY OWN THE PLOT! MUAHAHAH! Me, a broke authoress, actually OWNS something... I'll go now...

* * *

**_Day 7 – For Valentine Blues and Heartbreak, Please Dial 1-800-HEARTBREAK_**

Stellar opened her locker and placed her bag in it, humming a song happily. Birds chirped merrily outside and the hallways were deserted so early in the morning. Teachers bustled about, photocopying things and carrying a haphazardly made cup of take-out coffee from random fast food places. As she shut her locker door, and turned sideways, she was startled to find Lunamaria Hawke behind the door, smiling.

"Lunamaria!" Stellar greeted, smiling.

"Hey, Stellar," Lunamaria smiled, and shifted her bag. "How's it going?"

"Good, you?" Stellar asked.

Lunamaria was a good friend, having attended half of elementary school together with Stellar and Shinn. Although Luna hung out with different crowds, they still managed to keep a close friendship.

"Other than being pounded every day by homework, I think my life's golden," Lunamaria answered thoughtfully.

"Stellar! Lunamaria! WAIT!" a shrill voice called from a little ways down the hall.

Confused, both turned as Kiki Johnson skidded to a stop in front of them, breathing heavily.

"Hello, Kiki," Lunamaria greeted, wondering what the girl could want. Neither of them had spoken to Kiki extensively before. Sure, a hello here and there, but Kiki seemed world apart from Luna and Stellar, and neither party found reason to talk to one another. So what would Kiki want…?

Kiki glanced up, smiling, eyes filled with hopefulness. "You guys know Shinn Yamato, right?" she asked, hands clasped and looking from Lunamaria to Stellar.

"Well of course," Lunamaria laughed.

Stellar nodded slowly. "Yes… why do you ask?" she inquired.

Kiki blushed bright red. "Well, you see, I have this huge crush on him, and I wanted to ask him to the Valentine Dance," she blurted out, wringing her hands. "He's so sweet, isn't he? A bit on the clumsy side, but that's just adorable! I even pretended I was dumb in Math so I could get him to tutor me! And he draws really nice pictures!" she ranted.

_Sure… you say you _pretended_ to be dumb…_ Stellar thought sarcastically.

"Then why don't you just ask?" Lunamaria demanded bluntly.

"Because," Kiki began, as if that had been the dumbest question in the world. "I was hoping that maybe you guys could help me! You have no idea ho many girls want to ask him out!"

"Are you sure you're not talking about Athrun-chan?" Stellar and Lunamaria blurted out, holding in laughter.

Shinn… and girls wanting to ask him out… _No,_ Lunamaria decided. _Not until people can be born with their genes altered and pilot weird huge ass robots._

"No! Shinn Yamato," Kiki declared dreamily. "So? Do you know if he's already planning to go with anyone?"

"Stellar?" Lunamaria asked.

Stellar hesitated. Even if Shinn weren't going with anyone (which she was pretty sure he wasn't. Yet) she was absolutely sure, Kiki wasn't his type. At all. And it was kind of an unspoken treaty: every school outing there was that required an escort, they went together.

"Uh… I don't think he's asked anyone yet… but-"Stellar was cut off as Kiki let out a loud squeal of joy.

"Really? YAY! I'll ask him this afternoon! Thanks, you guys!" Kiki exclaimed, skipping off. "Wait 'till my friends hear this!"

Lunamaria rolled her eyes. "Obsessive stalker," she muttered under her breath as Kiki rounded the corner. "Don't you guys always go together?"

"That's what I was trying to say," Stellar shrugged. "But she just ran off on me."

Lunamaria chuckled. "Her loss," she stated. "Now, can we pass by La Flaga-san's room? I seriously need to get my average up to at least a B!"

"What do you have now?" Stellar asked.

"A C," Lunamaria sighed. "If I want to go to that dance, I need to score an A on that test coming up!"

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Stellar said encouragingly.

-

Murrue took the freshly baked cake out of the oven and began the life-threatening task of decorating it, making sure no one, especially Mwu could see or smell it. This was for a special someone, which meant NO ONE, could come near it and harm it. Covering the chocolate cake in pale pink icing, she glanced at the watch. She had plenty of time to ice the cake, decorate it, take it to the secret freezer in the science room, and write a card all before school started.

"And red lettering," Murrue mumbled to herself, writing, _From a Secret Admirer_ on the top and decorating the edges of the cake with red icing also. After sprinkling little edible hearts all over it, she smiled in satisfaction. "Beautiful."

Cautiously sliding the cake into a prepared red box with a big pink bow on top, she snuck out of the cooking room, casually making her way toward her own classroom.

"Ramius-san!" Lacus Clyne's voice called.

Turning around she waited for the pink-haired girl to catch up. "Hello, Lacus, what are you doing so early in the morning?" she asked.

"Miriallia's in the Dance Committee. She asked me to help with the decorations," Lacus answered, smiling.

Murrue nodded slowly, and remembered the little scene in the hallway the other day. "Will you be going with Kira, lacus? Or someone else?" she asked curiously.

Lacus' face fell. "I'll… probably go with someone else, Ramius-san. Since it looks like Kira will go with Flay after all…"

Unlocking the classroom door, Murrue walked in, Lacus following. She slid the cake into the secret freezer and leaned against it. "Lacus is everything alright?" she asked gently.

Lacus stopped fussing with her backpack and bit her lip. Crystal tears welled up in her eyes and she choked back a sob, clutching her bag tightly. "I-I…" she sputtered.

Walking over, Murrue laid a hand on the girl's shoulder. "Lacus, I know from experience you don't have to pretend everything's alright when it isn't. Is everything alright?" she repeated in a motherly tone.

Lacus glanced up with tear-filled eyes. Slowly, she shook her head. "No, everything isn't… alright," she answered.

Setting Lacus down on a stool, she locked the doors before coming back to the distressed teen. "Is it the fact that you aren't going to the dance with someone that you truly love that's bothering you?" she asked.

Lacus glanced up in shock. "H-h-how…?"

Murrue smiled softly and shrugged. "I've been down that road before enough to know exactly what you're going through, Lacus. It wasn't easy at all," she paused, remembering the emotions she had to face in high school and even through college. "Especially, if you don't have a Mother to tell all those things to,"

"It's so hard!" Lacus blurted out, burying her face in her hands. "I-I… I l-l-l-love him, yet, I… I k-k-know it's h-h-hopeless!"

Murrue put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "The best ones always come that way. I loved him; hell, I still do," she chuckled wryly. "Yet, I never found the courage to tell him. It was always, 'This isn't the right time', 'What chance do I have', 'What if…' It… hurt, because he always seemed to be around.

"I had over thirteen years to tell him, yet I didn't," Murrue sighed. "Even if I tell him now, it might be too late. Because, at my age, some things, once broken, can never be fixed. If he were to reject me, the trust and friendship we've had, would take a lifetime to fix. And I wouldn't be able to bear that."

"Ramius-san, what if…" Lacus trailed off as Murrue gave her a reassuring smile.

"Lacus, I've realized too late that you only have one shot at true love. Once it disappears, it's hard to get back. Because that special feeling only comes once," she explained. "You're still young, and I think, you won't ever find out how Kira feels if you don't tell him first."

Wiping her tears, Lacus let out a small, genuine smile. "Thank you," she said.

"Anything for my favorite student," Murrue winked. "And…chocolate cake is still his favorite, right?"

Lacus nodded, eyes twinkling.

-

Kira and Mwu stood outside, ears glued to Murrue's classroom door, listening intently to what the occupants inside were saying. Students or teachers passing by threw odd looks at the pair whom were crouched down. As silence reigned in the room for more than a minute, Kira let the two women's speech sink fully into his mind, and Mwu took the time to dissect Murrue's speech into its proper meaning.

_The one that holds Lacus' heart…_Kira thought, rendered speechless. _Is…me…?_

The teen thought back on all their time alone together. All the time Lacus smiled at him, laughed with him, sang for him… he could see it now. That extra twinkle in her eyes when she was with him, that melodious note her laugh would take on when he said something exceptionally funny, the emotions she held in her voice when he asked her to sing… all the extra attention she gave him… it suddenly made sense. All those years she had been in love with him, and he hadn't… noticed…

And now… he wondered why he hadn't seen it. And now… he had made her cry. Because of him, Lacus Clyne was crying. Because of Kira Yamato, her heart was… breaking… Because she thought she didn't hold that special place in his heart… Because she thought only Flay could be that one who could be in that space…

"Excuse me," he muttered. Hell with school today! His emotions were like a tornado whirling around in his mind, and he needed to think. To decide whether to keep Lacus' heart, or break it.

However, the adult seemed to be completely unaware of Kira's leaving as he stared blankly at the red-painted wooden door in front of him. For him, it was an entirely different reason. Had Murrue really said that she loved…_somebody else_?

-

"I got it!" Shinn yelled, running backwards, gloved hand outstretched. As the baseball landed squarely in his hand, he grinned triumphantly. "You're out, Neider!"

"Yamato! Watch out behind ya!" the aforementioned Auel Neider called out, ruffling his light blue hair.

"Eh? WHOA!" Shinn tripped over someone and landed flat on his back, the baseball flying to whack some poor soul on the head. Quickly dusting himself off, he apologized. "I'm sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!"

Kiki smiled, blushing. "I-It's OK, Shinn! That was some awesome catch you made, by the way!" she complimented, hands clasped.

"Uh… thanks… I guess," Shinn chuckled nervously. _Dammit, Shinn! What was her name? Stellar mentioned her before… you know it!_ He thought frantically.

Kiki blushed even more and let out a small squeal. "Y-You're absolutely welcome! And Shinn? I was wondering if-"

"Oy! Stellar! I'm sorry! Did I hit you with that thing?" Shinn called out as he spotted Stellar holding her head a few feet away.

"Hey! Yamato! Hurry up!" Youlan Kent called, waving. "We haven't got all day!"

"Right! Sorry guys!" Shinn said sheepishly. He turned to Kiki. "I'm sorry, but I've got to go, but uh I'll see you in Stellar's art class or something…"

"Stellar! _STELLAR_!" Kiki seethed, stomping her feet. "B-B-But… I'M RIGHT HERE!"

Shinn knelt by Stellar, smiling apologetically. "Sorry, Stellar. I tripped over that girl in your art class or something, and the ball went sorta flying outta my hand," he explained.

"Oh, it's really alright," Stellar said, getting up and handing Shinn the baseball. "That was a nice catch."

Blushing, Shinn adjusted his red cap. "Thanks! Hey, do you want to maybe go to a movie after school?" he asked, hoping with all his strength he was smiling casually.

"YAMATO!" Auel Neider's impatient voice called out.

"Sure!" Stellar answered, smiling.

Grinning widely, Shinn began his trek back to the baseball diamond. "OK, then! See you at the cinemas at seven!" he called back before tripping again.

Giggling, Stellar went to join Lunamaria, and Meyrin Hawke, whom were waiting for her, tennis rackets in hand.

-

"Smooth moves, Romeo," Youlan teased as Shinn came jogging back, with the baseball.

Snickering, Auel twiddled the baseball bat and leaned against it. "Did you see the look that girl gave you, Yamato?" he mimicked Kiki's voice. "Shinn I want to marry you and ride off into the sunset! And make sure Stellar is out of the picture!"

"I didn't even know her name!" Shinn said defensively. "Besides, I don't like _her_,"

"Oh right, you like _Stellar_," Youlan rolled his eyes.

"Yamato, there isn't a law saying you can't have _fun_, even if your feelings are stuck on one girl," Auel said matter-of-factly, nodding wisely. "In fact, you have to have fun to get the attention of the one you _really_ want!"

"What?" Shinn asked. "No one ever told me that!"

"Well, you just heard it," Youlan slapped Shinn's back.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Shinn asked. "I've already asked Stellar to the movies,"

"Oh you fool!" Youlan cried, slapping his forehead. "Blow it off, blow it off!"

"But _why_!" Shinn demanded, arching his eyebrow.

"_Because_," Auel began. "If you blow her off and go with that other chick, then Stellar will get _jealous_, Yamato. That's what you want!"

"But why do I want to get her jealous!" Shinn inquired, aggravated. What were his friends _getting at_!

Youlan sighed heavily. "Shinn, buddy, look. You have two girls, both of whom are apparently in love with you. But one doesn't _know_ that! And _that_ one just _happens_ to be the one you like!" he explained, using wild gestures.

Shinn nodded.

Auel continued. "So, we're saying, if you blow Stellar off for that other chick, she'll realize you were her Romeo and come asking you to that Valentine Dance! Can you imagine how jealous Stellar will be if she realizes her Prince Charming is off with some other girl that doesn't even come _close_ to how cute she is?" he demanded.

"I think I'm starting to get it," Shinn said slowly. "But-"

"Then go ask that other girl to the date and tell Stellar you can't make it!" Youlan and Auel said simultaneously, pushing Shinn toward the other side of the field.

"H-Hey! Guys!" Shinn protested.

"The result is worth it, Yamato, trust us," Auel muttered.

"Remember, don't tell what we've told you," Youlan reminded the teen as he and Auel gave Shinn one last push sending him crashing into Kiki and making a run for it.

"Hey, what do you think the money La Flaga-san and Le Creuset-san paid us will get?" Auel asked wheels in his head turning.

"That new computer system for me," Youlan sighed dreamily. "Do you realize how amazing that'd be?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be able to afford Halo 2 on my own now!" Auel laughed.

"We did what both of them asked… sorta," Youlan shrugged as Rau called some random kid up to bat.

"We interfered, but then, we both know it'll work out in the end," Auel shrugged. "Mission accomplished,"

"Neider, you're batting!" Rau called.

-

_Lunch_

"Hey! Cagalli!" Athrun called, running quickly to catch up with the blonde.

"Athrun!" Cagalli turned around, surprised. "Where's that pink disease?"

"I lost her, thankfully," Athrun shuddered. "I lost all feeling in my arm from her gripping it so hard."

"Poor baby," Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just tell her to get lost or something? Or are you too much of a sissy to do that?"

"Don't you think I would, if I _could_?" Athrun asked. "But she won't stop talking! It's like she's a robot, programmed to talk about herself 24/7!" he mimicked Mia's voice. "Athrun do you think I sound like Lacus? Athrun can you eat lunch with me? Athrun did you now my favorite color is pink? My birthday is on the twenty ninth of June"

Cagalli removed her hands from her ears. "Please, Athrun, do _not_ do that again, or I _will_ be forced to hurt you badly!" she chuckled. "Poor Lacus. It must be a nightmare to have a poser like that looking like her."

"And that _song_! She's completely ruined it! I can't stop singing it in my head!" Athrun complained, hitting his head. "Sure it's catchy, but it's still horrid when _she sings_ it! These are the times I wish Lacus wasn't so famous. The original is so much better."

"I'm glad I'm not you, Zala," Cagalli said happily. "I don't have annoying fan girls coming after me 24/7!"

"But you have Yuuna Seyman after you 24/7, and that's death unto itself," Athrun reminded her, grinning. "I'd take a pit full of thousands of fan girls over Seyman _any day_."

Cagalli shuddered. "Can you believe he just _demanded_ I go to the dance with him?" she demanded heatedly. "The NERVE of that bastard! And the Secret Admirer thing I told about on MSN! Can you believe Carys and Mir actually thought it was HIM!"

Athrun paled. "You don't think he is, do you?" he asked.

"Of course not!" Cagalli rolled her eyes. "That's the dumbest question you've ever asked, Athrun! Yuuna doesn't have the generosity to send me these nice gifts that look like they cost tons!"

"Very true," Athrun nodded, sighing in relief.

"Even if a kid was starving to death in front of him, I doubt Seyman would be 'kind' enough to give the poor child some food in fear of germs and cooties," Cagalli said icily.

"Also very true," Athrun agreed.

"ATHRUN"

"Dammit, no," Athrun mumbled, dragging a hand down his face. "Go away, Mia, please… drop off the face of the Earth and die…"

"THERE YOU ARE I was LOOKING ALL OVER for you! You said you only needed to see La Flaga-san for two minutes!" Mia whined, latching herself onto Athrun's arm.

"Please unlatch yourself from my arm," Athrun begged meekly.

"Oh, get off you whore," Cagalli snapped, eyes flaring. "Or I'll pry you off with a crowbar myself."

"Who are you? Oh, I'm Mia Campbell by the way. Don't I look _just_ like Lacus? I even dyed my blue hair pink!" Mia quipped.

Cagalli glared daggers and flaming arrows and extremely sharp axes at her. "I. Don't. Give. A. Shit. You don't LOOK or ACT like Lacus! You look like the biology teacher, Murata! Now get off Athrun!" she snapped, fists flexing.

"I'd do that if I were you," Athrun warned. "It'd be in your best interests, Mia,"

"I'd listen to the wuss," Cagalli smirked, cracking her knuckles. "I can punch pretty hard. And Athrun would know that best!"

"I'm no wuss!" Athrun protested. "But you _do_ punch extremely hard!"

"But Cagalli-san, we should all just be like Lacus! You shouldn't go out of your way to punch people, and peace is extremely important in schools! Do you know how threatened you're making other students feel and-"Mia began.

"Shut up," Cagalli, muttered, dragging the look-alike forcefully away from Athrun and into the biology classroom. Throwing her in, Cagalli shut the door on the girl's face. "Have fun! Don't come near Athrun again!" she yelled, twitching.

"Oh thank you! I owe you my damn life," Athrun sighed. "Shall we take the lady to lunch?"

"Flatter me, good sir and honor me to lunch," Cagalli said with mock accent and flourish.

"Please, milady," Linking his arm through Cagalli's, the two strolled down the hall, toward the cafeteria.

-

"Carys-chan!" Stellar jogged to catch up with the girl, who was just loading her soccer gear, a towel slung around her neck.

"Oy, Stellar!" Carys greeted, shoulder the duffel bag. "What's gotten you so happy and on cloud nine?" she asked curiously.

Stellar smiled widely. "Shinn asked me out to the movies!" she declared excitedly, letting out a little squeal. "During Gym today!"

Carys smirked. "That's lovely, Stellar. When is it?" she asked.

"Tonight at seven," Stellar confessed. "He asked me out! There's Lacus-chan! Come on, Carys-chan! I have to tell Lacus-chan too! Lacus-chan! Lacus-chan!" she raced on ahead, obviously itching to tell everyone they both knew.

Carys sighed and unwillingly admitted to herself that she was envious of Stellar. At least she _had_ someone to be with on this depressing holiday… _Even if the guy happens to be some klutzy artist…_ Carys thought to herself wryly. Though she wouldn't tell anyone, she wanted someone to be with on this Valentine's at least. She could only imagine how she'd be at the dance: alone, obviously, by the wall, probably at a dark corner, feeling extremely miserable.

Heaving a loud sigh, she lazily glanced up. "Bah… stupid Valentine's… comes around every year to remind me I'm hated," she muttered.

"Aw… poor Walker! Valentine's too inferior for you?" Yzak Joule's unmistakably arrogant voice taunted.

"Shut it, Joule, I don't have the energy to carry on a fight with you today," Carys grumbled. "Go find Elthmann or something to torture."

"Can't. He and Miriallia went for a little picnic and ditched school," Yzak shrugged.

Carys arched her eyebrows. "Miriallia Haww?" she demanded. "_Miriallia Haww_ skipped _school_?"

"That _is_ what I said, you deaf idiot," Yzak rolled his eyes.

"Well, go kiss your reflection or something, Joule. I seriously don't want to see your face right now," Carys repeated, stopping by her locker and twirling the combination.

"Is Valentine's too much for the great Carys Walker?" Yzak mocked once again.

"I don't see _you_ with anyone _either_, Joule. Or maybe it's that you're _gay_, hmm?" Carys shot back, glaring.

Yzak scowled. "You're just like my mother," he muttered under his breath.

Carys put her hand to her ear. "What was that Joule? Did you just say you _shower_ with your Mother?"

"NO! What is _wrong_ with that perverted mind of yours, Walker?" Yzak snapped, eyes flashing. "That is just so revolting I won't SAY anything!"

"Good," Carys shrugged, smirking. "I like it better when you shut up."

"Then I must exert my beautiful voice just so I can honor you with its presence," Yzak said dramatically, smirking. "Because I know just how much you _love_ hearing me talk!"

"No, Joule, I'd rather kiss the wall," Carys said wryly. "Because I find that the wall provides more intelligent conversation than you, a human being. Then again, maybe I'm giving you too much credit."

"What's so great about, about a _wall_? It's flat and drab and ugly!" Yzak sputtered, crossing his arms.

"It doesn't talk, for one, it may be flat but it isn't stuck up, and you're just as drab and ugly as that wall," Carys replied monotonously.

"Somebody's PMS'ing," Yzak mumbled.

"What was that, Joule?" Carys demanded dangerously. "Should it come down to it, I WILL beat your sorry ass back to Hell,"

"As if you could beat me," Yzak rolled his eyes. "You seem extra annoyed today! Someone beat you at soccer?"

"You would be too if you were me and you heard yourself talking, fool," Carys grumbled. "Seriously, Joule, you have insulted me ever since I ran over your stupid sand castle in kindergarten! A person who holds a grudge over something _that_ dumb and pointless does NOT make for good conversation!"

"Bah! I can carry on a better conversation with a frog than I can with you!" Yzak countered. "You're just impossible to talk to! And bitchy and irritable to boot! That's why the only guy that comes around to even insult you is me, and that's why your Mother walked out on you!"

Carys froze on the spot, hair covering her face and fists clenched tightly. Her nails dug into her skin and blood seeped out, trickling down. And Yzak knew he had gone too far with what he had said. The girl whipped around, glaring the deadliest glare Yzak had received from her so far. Unshed tears were brimming around her eyes, and Yzak knew if Carys didn't do it now, he'd get killed later, with extremely painful methods. Carys Walker never cried once in her life, except when her mother left. And as much as Yzak loathed her, he knew never to cross _that_ line…

"Mention her again, Yzak Joule, and I _will_ kill you and feed you to hungry sharks, bastard," Carys hissed, storming off toward the nearest exit. _You bastard… you're always the only one to mentally torture me, aren't you?_

Yzak mentally beat himself up over and over again. "Dammit… dammit… there goes my damn driver's license… there goes my damn car and my damn home theatre system… DAMMIT!" he yelled, aggravated. "Dammit all! I hate Valentine's Day…"

_Flashback to Joules' dinner table the day before…_

"Oh, Yzak," Ezaria said pleasantly. TOO pleasantly.

Yzak glanced up, spoon in mid-air, frightened. What was his mother planning again? Wasn't forcing him into that dance enough for her? WHAT MORE COULD SHE WANT FROM HER ONLY CHILD!

"Y-Y-Yes, Mother?" Yzak gulped.

Smiling sickly sweetly, his mother began talking. "Well, darling, I had afternoon tea with Lenore Zala today, and we came up with a brilliant idea!" she quipped perkily.

Yzak took this moment to mentally pray for his life.

"Who better than to take to the dance, than your own friend?" Ezaria continued happily, oblivious to her son's frequent twitching and mumbling of prayers. "And Lenore mentioned Carys Walker! So why not take that lovely young lady to the dance instead of wasting your energy finding someone to go with you?"

Yzak nearly choked on his own spit. Had he heard right? Had he really heard the name Carys Walker from his Mother's mouth? In her voice? Had his Mother gone insane? Didn't she know they HATED each other? What was happening?

"M-M-M-Mother," Yzak began.

"I think it's a grand idea, and you'll do it. Why? Because I'm your mother and I have the authority to threaten and boss you around," Ezaria said smugly. "So, my dear son, you will _go_ to that dance, _with_ Carys Walker!"

"But Mother," Yzak protested, regaining his voice. "Why not Lacus? Or Attha? Or even Stellar!" he demanded meekly.

"Because, Yzak, _Cagalli_ is going with Athrun, and Lacus obviously is taken with that Yamato boy. Same with Stellar!" Ezaria frowned. "And Carys is a nice girl, and you're going with her. I want no arguments or I evoke al your video game and pool privileges."

_Flashback to present Yzak_

He had obviously gotten off on the wrong foot, hadn't he?

-

"Hey, Kira!" Shinn greeted, looking up at the low tree branch Kira was perched on. "What are you doing in a tree?"

"Thinking," Kira replied distantly.

Shinn plopped down on the ground and whipped out his sketch book, and began to finish the sketching he had been working on for quite a while. "Uh huh," he nodded, taking a bite out of his apple. "What about?"

"Did you know Lacus Clyne was in love with me?" Kira asked suddenly.

Shinn nodded. "You finally figured it out. Congrats, bro. Who'll be your best man? Me or Athrun? I keep telling him that it'd be _me_ not _him_!" he chuckled.

Kira sat up jerkily. "You mean, everyone else already knew!" he demanded.

Shinn moved onto his pop, taking a gulp and nodded distractedly. "Well… duh. It was kind of obvious, you know," he answered. "Even Yzak and Carys agreed on that fact."

Kira's face was blank. "So I was the only one who didn't know?" he questioned.

His brother nodded. "Yup. Wondered when you were gonna figure it out," he replied, gently sketching in the outline for the background.

"How long have you guys known?" Kira inquired bluntly.

Shinn frowned thoughtfully. "Uh… well… about four or five years maybe? I'm really not sure. Why do you ask?" he turned around to face his brother.

"So you guys have known for that much and it never occurred to you that you should tell me?" Kira asked slowly.

"Well, Cagalli once came up with the idea of bashing that little fact into your head and Athrun suggested that he lock you two in a closet until Lacus confessed," Shinn shrugged. "But those are all impractical, so we just decided to wait it out see when you'll realize it."

"I've got to go. Good luck," Kira mumbled before dashing off into the school, head down.

-

Mwu miserably sat down in his beloved 'thinking' chair, throwing down various Math tests and worksheets onto the desk. The drab room seemed even more drab than usual, and the clock ticked irritably loudly, and the clock hand seemed to be broken. The usually hyper teacher was unusually depressed, and it didn't go unnoticed by his fellow chums of high school, college and work. Even Murrue couldn't figure out why he was so depressed.

Only if she knew…

"_I had thirteen years to tell him…"_

"_You only have one chance at true love,"_

"…_you'll never get it back…"_

"_I love him,"_

"_I love him,"_

"_I love him…"_

"GAH!" Mwu sat up dejectedly his ruffled his hair. Why were those words bothering him so damn much! Oh wait, he KNEW why. He knew perfectly why Murrue's words were mentally beating him into a pulp. It's because he loved her. It was because he loved her that those words were tearing him apart. It's because he loved her that the concept of her loving another killed him. Because he had to pretend that Murrue La Flaga didn't sound better than to whoever she was in love with.

"_You only have one chance at true love,"_

How true was it really…? Mwu knew he had PLENTY of time to tell her. In fact, THIRTEEN whole years to ride off into the sunset. But no… he hadn't, and now he was paying for it dearly. He had his chance at true love, and he had obviously blown it.

No… he could still make this right. Mwu clenched his fists tightly. He could still tell her, right? Even if she would reject him, and their friendship would go down in flames, he could live in peace knowing he had told her and live with the heartbreak…

Yes, he decided, he'd tell Murrue Ramius. Even if he would lose, Mwu La Flaga would die fighting !

"What's the use," he mumbled to himself after a moment of optimistic and sunny thinking. He sank back in his swivel chair and sighed. "She's already said she's loved him for thirteen years… what's my confession gonna change anything?"

The framed picture of he and Murrue at the senior prom all those years ago and seeing her smiling face brought new pain to his broken heart. Love… _sucked_.

-

Carys leaned against the lone, lean stone, biting her lower lip, gaze lowered. Her back faced the breezy cliff overlooking the sparkling ocean, and her black ponytail swished gently against the wind. Her car was parked little ways away beneath the shade of a sloping tree, glinting in the sunlight.

"Dammit, Carys… you promised not to cry," Carys mumbled to herself, tears falling down despite her words and arms wrapped around herself. "You promised… Mom…"

The memories of her Mother flooded her mind and the pain grew even worse, if possible. How her Mother smiled at her, hugged her, showered her with affections. Her mind was too young to comprehend back then that something was wrong. That beneath the sunny smiles and delicious desserts, her Mother hadn't been well at all.

Her Mother had wanted a boy and a girl, and Carys did have a brother, that had died right after he was born. It was then her Mother began to act eccentric. Often times Carys would have heard broken glass clattering around on the floor and her Mother's maniacal laughing, and she never knew why.

And after a few months, she found her Mother in her room, a good two feet off the floor, and hanging by her would-be-son's blankets tied together. Everyone had told her she had walked away and she was never coming back.

However, deep inside, Carys had blamed herself, and still did for her Mother's suicide, thinking that had she been the one that had died, her Mother would still be alive and everybody would be happy. She made a promise not to cry and vowed to always be better than all the boys, so maybe, just maybe, her Mother would come back…

"You should've been the one that died," Carys muttered to herself, shaking. "Then Mom would still be alive! And I wouldn't have to feel so jealous of all the other kids with their mothers!"

Truth be told, she was angry. Angry at her Mother, and most of all, herself. She had never had anyone to share her day with; her father was always gone on business trips or passed out on the couch from exhaustion, and all of her birthdays and Valentines, and just about any other holidays had been cold and lonely. Sure, her friends had always congratulated her, but the cold truth was she had always been lonely. She wanted someone for herself that she could relate to, talk to, compete with, and maybe even hug; kiss… all the things that had never been given to her…

"Mom… why did you…" Carys gripped her arms tightly, eyes squeezed shut. "I'm sorry I wasn't him… why'd you have to die… everyone else would've been so happy…" she took a shuddering breath, "Why couldn't you tell anyone? Why couldn't you bear it? How come… how come… you were willing to die for him and not willing to stick around for me…? Is Joule right? Am I that impossible? Was I really that bad, Mom? Answer me please…" her tears flowed freely and she was now facing the gravestone, gripping the framed picture of her mother placed in front of the stone. "It's not fair… how come… how come… I'm… always so… _alone_?"

Yzak looked around cautiously from the tree trunk, looking at the side of Carys Walker he had never seen before. This couldn't possibly the same girl that he traded in insults with like some trading card game, and he loved to poke fun at? This possibly couldn't be the girl that amused him with her fiery comebacks and one hell of a punch? Yzak thought he had known Carys Walker… as much as he had taken his time to loath her, doing so, he had gotten to know her better than anyone else… but this girl in front of that tombstone…

She was sad, lonely, lost and confused and above all… _heartbroken_.

-

_After School; Clyne Residence_

Stellar joyously shut her bathroom door, humming to herself as she scurried about trying to find clothes she thought Shinn would like. Holding up a blue dress, she contemplated it for a while before throwing it on her bed as a possibility. Turning, she picked up a white and light blue dress, inspecting it closely. It looked nice…

"What are you doing?" Lacus asked from the doorway, smiling. Although she was smiling, her eyes held traces of envy and sadness.

"Which do you think Shinn will prefer?" Stellar asked, holding up the two dresses. "I want to look my best."

Lacus strolled over and inspected the two garments, deep in thought. "The blue one looks better. Besides, it's quite chilly outside and I do believe there's rain outside right now," she declared, carefully hanging the other dress in the closet. "Make sure you wear a jacket and take an umbrella with you, OK?"

Stellar nodded and raced off into the walk-in closet and emerged not more than ten seconds later, fully changed. "What are you going to be doing, Lacus-chan?" she asked, concerned.

"I have some homework I want to finish, and maybe I'll practice my singing. It's been a while," Lacus shrugged, putting on a spectacular smile. "You go ahead and have fun. Just bring me back some cotton candy or something."

"Why don't you and Kira-chan have a movie night?" Stellar suggested, brushing her hair. "It might not be as lonely, right?"

Lacus shook her head, eyes downcast. "I… I think he's been avoiding me, so I don't want to pressure him," she replied. After a pause, she resumed speaking. "I guess… he really does prefer Flay… after all…"

"Lacus-chan…" Stellar began. Walking over, she gave her older sister a hug.

"I wish I could tell him, yet I can't," Lacus said sadly, a bitter smile on her face. As she glanced at the clock, she ushered Stellar toward the main staircase. "Come on now, Stellar. You don't want to keep Shinn waiting, right?"

Stellar nodded. "Just please try to have fun, Lacus-chan, OK?" she asked, rushing out the door hastily pulling on a jacket one of the maids offered her.

-

Miriallia laughed and buried her face in the crook of Dearka's neck. "This is probably the best day I've ever had in my life," she whispered.

"That's great," Dearka answered, flicking her nose. "I'm surprised you actually agreed to skip school, Miss Haww. That wouldn't look too good on you reputation as an impeccably perfect student body president," he teased.

"Oh be quiet, Dearka. You know you had a field day when I agreed to skip school and spend the day with you," Miriallia rolled her eyes and fixed her eyes on the movie screen again. "Maybe we should actually try watching the movie?"

"Aww… come on! This is total chick flick!" Dearka complained, pouting. "I can't watch this! It's an insult to my masculinity!"

"Not really… your Mother showed me pictures of you sleeping with a teddy bear still," Miriallia said wryly. "We had a good laugh over that."

"How could she do that to her own son?" Dearka gasped, scowling. "Some Mother she is!"

"But it was cute," Miriallia insisted. "And I don't like all macho guys anyway," she added thoughtfully.

Dearka perked up. "Really?" he asked.

Miriallia nodded, eyes fixed on a black-haired boy a few rows in front of her. "Dearka isn't that Shinn over there?" she asked, pointing.

Dearka frowned and leaned forward. "I can't really see in the dark, but it sure looks like it. Who's the chick beside him though?" he wondered aloud.

Miriallia glared at him. "Don't get any ideas, Dearka. It doesn't look like Stellar. I heard from Lacus today he asked her out," she commented, frowning. "Maybe they cancelled?"

Dearka crossed his arms. "Can we please go somewhere else, Milly? I seriously don't want to sit through some cliché chick flick," he begged.

Miriallia sighed, nodding. "Oh, alright. Can we go to the mall then? I have to rent a movie to watch for the weekend, anyway," she grabbed her jacket and headed for the exit. She debated on whether or not to tell Dearka that her parents _really_ wanted to meet him. They wanted to meet the man that finally brought her out of what they called the 'Tolle-blues' and got their daughter out and about the world once more. She had to say, so far, she couldn't disagree with her parent's happiness. The first day with Dearka had been a blast, what with driving out to the racetrack and all… He was so different from Tolle, yet completely the same… It seemed to Miriallia that Dearka genuinely cared about her and she didn't regret her decision one bit. Well… not _yet_ anyway.

"Anything other than that dumb chick flick," Dearka nodded, jogging out the door enthusiastically. "Man, this town's sure getting into the Valentine spirit, huh?"

Miriallia nodded. "Even the teachers are, I think. Maybe La Flaga-san and Ramius-san will _finally_ hook up," she said with hope evident in her tone. "And Kira and Lacus will start going out."

"I don't think that's possible, Mir! The guy's _blind_," Dearka snickered but quieted down as Miriallia gave him a deadly glare. "Well, you know, maybe, there's always that one last shining ray of hope even in the truly romantically hopeless, right?" he added hastily.

"Kira's not _blind_, he's just a little bit… _challenged_ in seeing Lacus' feelings for him," Miriallia said slowly, sounding unsure. "He just needs a little nudge in the right direction."

"No, he probably needs to be pushed off a cliff and have the words flashing right in front of him as he dies to finally see the light at the end of that big, black tunnel we call his brain," Dearka rolled his eyes. "I believe he's emotionally incompetent to comprehend Lacus' feelings."

"Wow, Dearka! You _actually_ sounded like you have a brain in that big head of yours," Miriallia winked, tapping Dearka's head to emphasize her point. "Maybe there's hope for _you_ after all!"

"Hey! That's not very nice!" Dearka whined, rubbing his head. "Be nice to your boyfriend, Miss Haww! He happens to have a very fragile head!"

"Oh, put a cork in it," Miriallia muttered, sliding into the seat as Dearka held the door open for her. "It's really coming down, isn't it?"

Dearka slid in and nodded. "Too much for my liking. It's like freaking hell out here!"

"Well, Elsmere _is_ known for its screwed up weather patterns," Miriallia shrugged, buckling her seat belt as Dearka tore out of the parking lot. "Slow down!" she cried, gripping the armrest for dear life. "We're not down at the racetrack anymore!"

"Oh come on! I can't drive like an old woman and you know it," Dearka rolled his eyes. "Besides, you were laughing at the racetrack when I was driving!"

"Yes, that was at the racetrack, where it was OK for us to drive at the speed of freaking light and there was no traffic light and no pedestrians!" Miriallia giggled as she stepped out. "But don't do that when we're out on the road. People could get killed."

"If it bothers you that much, then fine… I'll just drive like a turtle around town and be unable to show off my unique handsomeness to the ladies while driving in my convertible," Dearka replied dramatically, sniffling.

Miriallia hit his arm playfully. "Shut up. If you lay your eyes on _any_ other girl, I'll personally make sure you're put in a wheelchair and unable to drive," she declaimed.

Dearka gasped. "Then how ever will I take you for a ride on my motorcycle!" he demanded. "I was planning for that ride so long I could probably drive while I'm sleeping!"

"I'm touched," Miriallia laughed. "Can we hurry? I want to take you for a dinner at my parents' restaurant before it closes."

"Good! I'm pretty hungry right now!" Dearka nodded.

So Miriallia hastily picked a movie and paid for it at Dearka's incessant whines of starvation, and both were driving much, _much_ slower toward her parents' restaurant when Miriallia noticed something peculiar.

"Hey, Dearka, stop. Wasn't that Stellar out there?" she demanded, peering at the rearview mirror. "Dammit… I can't see anything!"

Dearka stopped. "Let's go see," he shrugged, getting out of the car.

Miriallia followed suit, instantly getting soaked to the bone with rain. "Stellar?" she called out, squinting at the blurry blue figure. "Is that you?"

The girl stopped and gazed up slowly.

"Stellar!" Dearka and Miriallia cried out in alarm as the said girl fell to the ground.

"Is she OK?" Miriallia asked, panicking.

"No, Milly. Perfectly OK people just drop unconscious onto the sidewalk for no reason at all," Dearka said sarcastically, picking Stellar up and jogging back to the car. "She's burning up."

Holding the front door open and adjusting the seat so Dearka could place the younger girl in the back seat, Miriallia bit her lip. "We'll go to the hospital and then we'll call Lacus," she said.

"Sounds rational and good," Dearka agreed, slamming his foot down on the gas pedal as the car flew from its original spot, tires squealing. This time, however, Miriallia made no objections.

-

Shinn squirmed in his seat uncomfortably. He didn't want to be here. Well, at least not with _Kiki Johnson_. All through the movie the girl had been shamelessly flirting with him, and jabbering about some weird, never-heard-of-before cosmetic products and other crap Shinn could NOT understand. He was supposed to be here with _Stellar_! He sighed in frustration as he remembered how he had been stuck here in the first place.

_Flashback to when Shinn was cruelly dragged into the movies by Kiki_

Shinn waited in front of the theatre, nervous. He had been pacing back and forth the entrance, and by now, people were watching him, intrigued. At the last minute, he had decided to forgo Auel and Youlan's bizarre theory and just go ahead with his original plan. However, the clumsy boy had accidentally forgotten to cancel it with _Kiki_.

So as far as Kiki knew, Shinn was head over heels for her, not Stellar, and he had asked her out on a date to the movies.

"I wonder if she'll like it…" Shinn wondered aloud, holding up a silver chain necklace with a rose charm. "I _did_ spend my lifetime allowance on it…"

"Oh my! Is that for _me_!" Kiki's shocked and obviously pleased voice cried out.

"Eh? Uh, hi… um…" Shinn trailed off, turning around. _What was her name again?_ He thought, racking his brain for the girl's name.

Kiki snatched the necklace from his hand. "It's so _pretty_! You didn't have to get me this on our first date!" she exclaimed, smiling widely. "Do you like the shirt? I wore it especially for you!"

"Um… it looks great, but uh… the necklace-"Shinn was interrupted as Kiki began dragging him toward the entrance. "And you even got us tickets already! You're so sweet, Shinn! And even to The Notebook! I've always wanted to see it!" she babbled.

"But it's for Stellar!" Shinn protested. It was truly saddening that his protests fell on deaf ears. "She'll be here any minute now-"

_Flashback to present where Shinn is still in the theatre, forming an escape_

And from then on, everything had gone downhill. Kiki had dragged him to the movies, and she even had the nerve to completely use up all the minutes he had left on his cell phone, so he couldn't even call Stellar to tell her he couldn't make it, and Kiki had refused to let him out of his seat!

So, here he was, without any means of escape. His brother couldn't play hero since he had left after school to who-knows-where, and Shinn hoped with what little pride he had left that Stellar had left when she realized he wouldn't be there. Or maybe she forgot? She did that sometimes!

Suddenly, an idea struck him. "Kiki, what time is it?" he asked.

"It's nine, why?" she asked curiously.

"I'm so sorry, but I completely forgot I had to be home to watch football with my Dad and my brother. Can't miss a guy's night, you know?" Shinn said hastily. "And could I have the necklace back?"

"Huh? It's only one night," Kiki complained. "And why do you want it back?" she demanded.

"Because it wasn't for you anyway," Shinn mumbled under his breath. Raising his voice, he said, "Because, I don't think the color suits you?" That wasn't a _complete_ lie! It was actually pretty true…

"Aww… really! You're the best!" Kiki immediately took off the necklace and handed I to him. "Have fun watching football!"

'Thanks," Shinn rushed out, pocketing the necklace safely without a backwards glance. Walking to the main entrance, he realized it was pouring in torrents outside. "Damn! This sucks!" he mumbled, ruffling his hair. He vaguely wondered if Stellar had waited for him in the rain. _I hope she didn't do that…_ he thought worriedly.

-

"Shinn Asuka Yamato… if you don't answer your damn freaking phone right now, I'll rip you to pieces," Kira muttered to himself, punching in Shinn's cell phone number for the fiftieth time. "You idiot…"

"I'm sorry, but either the customer is out of the area, or their battery is dead. Please try later," the same mechanical tone droned.

"GAH! Never mind," Kira muttered, throwing the cordless phone down on the floor and grabbing his jacket. "I'll get the idiot myself!"

He jerked his car door open and opened the garage, impatiently flooring the gas as soon as the doors were open. _I probably should have left a note,_ he realized. _Mom will kill me…_

After about ten minutes and fifteen ignored traffic signs and three nearly run-over pedestrians later, the cinema came into view and Kira screeched to a halt right in front of it, relieved to see his brother by the pay phones.

"SHINN!" he yelled out the window. "GET IN HERE NOW!"

That had gained the boy's attention pretty quickly and he was in the car in a flash.

"Thanks so much, bro! Did Stellar call by any chance? I seriously hope she didn't wait for me out in the rain," Shinn commented.

_I wonder whether Shinn knows what he's saying half the time…_ Kira thought, eyebrow arched. "Yeah… about that, little brother," he began.

-

Stellar gazed out the window, the rain pitter-pattering against the glassy surface repeatedly and aimlessly. Her back was turned toward the door to the hospital room, and she hugged herself tightly, tears threatening to spill.

_How… how could he…_ she thought, the disappointment and tears flooding back. She had waited for nameless minutes in that downpour hurricane they called rain, across the street from the cinema, with a flimsy bald tree as an umbrella. She had cried after the first thirty minutes, but no one could really tell, since she was soaked through. And after that, all she could think of was her growing pain, emotionally and physically. She really had thought…

_It doesn't matter what I think anymore…_ Stellar thought bitterly. _…he obviously doesn't care…_

"Stellar?" Lacus' quiet voice asked. She was the only one Stellar could bear to face without going berserk and crying her heart out. Her sister always understood. "Shinn's here to see you… should I let him in?"

Stellar hugged herself tighter and shut her eyes, shaking her head furiously. "I don't want to talk to him," she said quietly. The mention of his name sent the waves of pain she felt to shoot upward.

It was odd how even now Shinn dictated what she felt. Her heart was aching for him and it… hurt deeply.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well! Who could be this 'Mystery Man' that Murrue was in love with for THIRTEEN years!Tsk tsk... Mwu is jumpingto conclusions!How will Kira react? How is Yzak fairing with this new and shocking information of Carys Walker? Will Miriallia ever regret her decision to give Dearka a chance? Will Athrun and Cagalli have a happy ending? What will happen to Shinn! Hopefully this lazy authoress can write fast enough! (nervous laughter)

**_Reviewer's Corner for Chapter 10_**

Here, I get to thank my wonderful reviewers! This is new, and I will start putting them in for every second chapter and mention the reviewers for that respective chapter. But don't think that I'm not honoring and thanking and worshipping all the other wonderful reviewers! YOU ARE ALL IN MY HEART!

_thousandbirds_- Thank you very much for the encouraging comment! And I will try my best to update quick and fast!

_silverwingedalchemist_- I'm glad you think so! And there will be more Milly and Dearka drama in the later chapters. For them, I have it all planned out! It's the Shinn/Stellar and Yzak/Carys pairing I'm having a bit of trouble with.

_Mademoiselle_- I wouldn't DARE think of giving up on it after all the positive reviews I've been getting!

_White Silk Ribbon_- YES! WE ROCK! I will listen to that after I've updated! Where do you live? Maybe we even LIVE IN THE SAME CITY! Have you ever heard of that song Because I'm a Woman by Kiss!

_swoDieXeQtion_- Thank you! I was hit by a wave of hyperness when I wrote that scene. I could just suddenly picture Athrun in a salesman pitch doing that sorta commercial!

_MegDeity_- LoL! Merci beaucoup! I hope you aren't hospitalized though!

_SRSWSSS_- Thank you for your review, and I will try to update as fast as I can!

_anon_- Yes, yes! I thought, OK, so Yuki Sohma from Bruits Basket and Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho have fan clubs, so why not Athrun? And even though the Valentine spirit has long gone, I can't give up on the story just yet!

_Unknown_- Yes, I will keep at this! It's amazing because I have a nasty habit of starting a story and NEVER finishing it. But this story seems to be different! Maybe it's all the wonderful readers out there just like you!

_MissKT_- Aww…. Thank you very much! I adore your story the _Things You Do for Love_ and its pairings! I have the ending for Cagalli and Athrun planned out as well, and I'll be using my English assignment for that!

_Jesse.the.girl_- I will try to speed my lazy updates up! I can't disappoint my reviewers!

_Lords of swords and waffles_- Thank you! I'm so happy to see that my story is attracting new readers every time! I did realize that I didn't have Kira's Life Goals, so I have added the Kira's Day in a Nut Shell! But sadly, he won't kill Flay, but he _will_ do something else hint, hint, nudge, nudge

_rexbandit_- Yes, I thought the Elder Zala needed a bit of a makeover! I can't have him be all mean and evil on Athrun! LoL! Here's a little spoiler though: to make up for the lack of interaction between Athrun and Cagalli: their ending is probably the most romantic and maybe the most dramatic!

_Za Burruel_- Thank you very much! I hope you'll continue to read even if you don't review!

_Jays Arravan_- I'm glad my comedy is still satisfactory! It was odd, because I thought this story wasn't funny at all when I started writing, but then in almost every review I have gotten comments saying this is hilarious! So I'm happy I haven't dried out yet! And as for Kira/Lacus, they will be focused on Day 9!

_Angel of Dreams_- Thank you for your reviews! Miriallia has finally given him a chance, and it seems she doesn't regret it, but I have plans for them! But don't worry! They'll all have a happy ending! I have no death wishes after all! And since Yzak is a sworn rival of Athrun in the show, I thought him wanting to overrule Zala would be good for his life goals!

_bee bee_- If you're not the bee bee from e-fic, then you can ignore this, but whether you're that authoress or not, I still value your reviews and I thank them! Anyway, if you ARE the on that I'm thinking of, please update your stories on e-fic soon!

_Ihateallofyoupeople_- I wrote that part when I was hyper, but when I actually uploaded it, I was like, "Uh… I wonder what the readers will make of that!" But as for the secret admirer thing, I would imagine Cagalli would throw all that out, but then again, maybe not!

_asga_- They will definitely progress during the next chapters, and there will likely be Mia bashing as well… so any Mia fans reading this, that was a heads-up. I have their ending planned out; I just have to fill the space in-between!

_Akirou_- YES! To me, Kira is definitely classified as man-beautiful, and DEFINITELY Athrun who is shining with it! Anyway, thank you for the review, and you will just have to wait and see what our Zala will do to woo Cagalli!

_tennisprincess15_- Thank you for the lovely review! In my next story, Flay will be loveable, and she won't be bashed at all, at least, in my thoughts anyway! But Kira and Lacus WILL live happily ever after, just now… now! LoL! I hope you'll keep reading!

_Chibi Fyrefly_- Glad I kept you laughing all the way through! It's always better than a frown any day! Yes, hopefully, in the later chapters this evil authoress will make them interact more!

_xxravenwingxx_- Thank you very much! I'm glad I have kept you laughing and to know that my sense of humor isn't as crappy and dry as I thought! WHOOT!

_stuntsheep_- Your review is always valued, and this chapter there is actual conversation between them, although I highly doubt it's enough to satisfy fans! But don't fret! There will be more interaction between them!

_psychedelic aya_- Thank you, and Athrun not in the shower is man-beautiful, but Athrun in the shower is BLINDING! Doesn't he look sexy in his new flight suit and when he's shooting down all those EA MS things? Anyways, I hope you review for this chapter as well! Hope your stomach is better by now!

_aris2_- Oh yes! I thought hey; why not use all that military pep talk on his son, only not so military-like? Shinn is a major screw-up in this chapter, and hopefully Kira can whip him into shape! And well, as for Kira… only a miracle could make him see the light, and since this story DOES have Kira/Lacus in it, that miracle WILL happen!

_POed_- I will keep writing if you keep reviewing! LoL! Thank you so much!

_sailor-z-360_- Thank you (this line is getting old… my brain has to come up with something else! LoL)! Anyway, I'm happy that you think that the OOC-ness is cute rather than annoying! I know definitely that Patrick Zala was OOC! I hope you keep reviewing!

Oh wow! Thank you so much for these showers of incredible reviews each chapter! I love each and every one of you and I thank you for those who have continuously reviewed (you know who you are! ) and stuck to the story! These brighten up my days!


	13. Various Thoughts

**_A/N:_** OMG! I FINALLY updated! (dances around like a fool) I'm so happy! Thank goodness for four day weekends! I know a lot of you have been waiting for another chapter and now you don't have to wait anymore! WHOOT! Read and Review as always please! Be My Valentine is back in action! (That sounded so corny… I'll shut up now TT)

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own SEED/Destiny. If I did, let me tell you something: Auel. Would. Not. Be. DEAD.

* * *

**_Carys Walker's Thoughts_**

February 7, 2005

I stayed at Mom's grave until about early evening I think. I barely felt the rain pounding on me, soaking me through and through. Dad wasn't home _again_, which wasn't at all surprising. But what _was_ surprising was that the idiot Yzak Joule left me a message on the answering machine twenty time and sent me e-mails ten times more than he should have. Damn I feel so crappy right now… it is SUCH a good thing I'm at the HOSPITAL (note the use of sarcasm there. I HATE them)! Why? Well, Lacus called me on hysteric pills or something saying that Stellar was in the hospital. So I left, cursing, and drove to the hospital, sympathizing with how Stellar would feel. Then I found myself sitting in a damn uncomfortable chair outside Stellar's room, trying to look sober (so I had a couple sips out of Dad's liquor cabinet before Lacus called. So what?)and not like I'm going to drop dead. How I regret sitting out in the freaking rain…

I wondered what happened. Judging by how everyone seems to be directing their glares at Shinn, I assumed it's something he did. And he looked like he was gonna die soon. Whether it was from nervousness or guilt, I can't really clarify. I'd say it's a pretty damn good mix of both!

And then the nurse came over to me with a thermometer in her hand. I hate hospitals so much… she told me I should be hospitalized. So, naturally, I told her, "DAMN YOU!" And she went and thought I was crazy, now convinced I needed to be kept overnight!

Lacus and Miriallia _told_ that evil bitch to hospitalize me! Some friend they are! Cagalli was the only one pulling for me!

Hah, at least the dumb room as a freaking TV in it. And at least I'll have some familiar company. Stellar's on the bed beside mine, currently sleeping. There is absolutely nothing to do, which explains why I am writing! I truly do hate hospitals. You know what? I think I'll go exploring! Beats sitting on this bed with nothing to do!

An hour later

It's sorta funny how your mind remembers the memories you thought you got rid of so clearly. When I got out, I just wandered around, and my feet led to guess what? The wing with all those newborn babies in it. I wondered if anybody else was suffering like Mom did years ago. But every one of them seemed so peaceful and healthy. Well, all except one anyway. I remember everything so clearly. How I stood on this very spot, with Mom and Dad inside, as the doctors rushed about around my brother's incubator. The doctors couldn't save him, and maybe that's why I hate hospitals so much… because they couldn't save my brother, because they couldn't save Mom.

Then I realized, a baby was on an incubator, and there was a little girl watching it intently beside me. This is how our conversation went:

So I asked, "Is that your brother?"

She looked at me and nodded. "Yeah. He's been there for a day already. Mommy promised to name him whatever Lizzie wanted," she said enthusiastically. "The big man in white coat told Lizzie that my little brother was in a special crib because he's special!"

Funny they told me the same thing. "What did you want to name him?" I asked.

"Lizzie wanted to call him Ken!" she answered, smiling. Her front tooth was missing, and she looked like she was a kid getting a birthday present. "Is your brother in there, lady?"

I forced a smile. "I wish. I wanted to name him Ken, too," I replied, clenching my fists.

"Why are you crying?" the little girl asked. "Mommy told Lizzie not to cry if my brother goes away. Did your brother go away?"

"Yeah. He went to a faraway place with my Mom," I replied, biting my lip.

"Your Mommy is probably happy she's with your brother! Mommy told Lizzie, that when Baby Ken goes away, Lizzie should be happy for him and that Mommy and Daddy will always be with me!"

"My Mom… didn't say that," I shut my eyes tightly.

"But your Mommy loved you!" the little girl, who I by now assume is 'Lizzie', tilted her head.

"No, she didn't," I answered.

Lizzie held my hand and smiled. "Maybe your Mommy thought she couldn't love you enough. Mommy told Lizzie her Mommy couldn't love her enough so she had to go. Mommy told Lizzie that she'd be different, and that she'd love Lizzie and stay with Lizzie forever!" she paused and looked up at me. "Your Mommy is probably happy with your brother! She's watching you right now! Mommy told Lizzie her Mommy was always in the sky watching her!"

"Is that so?" I wiped my tears off and knelt in front of her as that evil nurse rounded the corner and spotted me.

"Carys Walker-san! You shouldn't be out! Get back in bed, young lady!" she shrieked.

I shot her a glare and turned to Lizzie. "You be a good girl, OK?" I asked, patting her head.

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Lizzie asked me.

I nodded. "I'll be back here tomorrow," I answered.

And that was it.

I keep wondering, would things have turned out different if it was me instead of my brother? Would Mom still have killed herself? Would my brother have to suffer through the same thing?

* * *

**_Stellar Loussier's Day_**

February 7, 2005

I'm at the hospital, and I guess Carys-chan was sick, too. I feel better, but my heart's still broken. It's funny how you never realize the obvious until something bad happens or until it slaps you in the face. I've been in love with my best friend. I didn't realize it until today. When I fretted about what to wear, when I waited in the rain for him, hoping he'd show up, and when I refused to talk to him earlier. And I hoped he'd feel the same.

I wonder if this is what Lacus-chan feels? Loving someone who has been there all your life? She's so sad yet she hides it with such flawlessness no one can see it. She cries every night, but acts so happy no one would ever guess. I envy her. She's such a strong person. She withstood her pain for years and me… I'm already dying. It's amazing what a strong will she has.

Looking out, it's still raining. I wonder if it's raining because I feel sad. My tears fell like the rain back there on the street. I wonder if it would've been better off if Milly and Dearka-chan never found me. Then I wouldn't have to feel this way, right? I wouldn't have to feel my heart break every time I saw Shinn.

Even though it might not be me he chose, I still can't help but wish he'd be happy. Maybe that's why love hurts. Because you can never hate that person.

* * *

**_Kira Yamato's English Assignment_**

Kira Yamato

February 7, 2005

Ayame Kita-san's Class

320-Word Assignment

_**Fine Line**_

People say there is a fine line between love and hate. Could there also be a fine line between friendship and love? A love that blossomed into a flawless rose that I have failed to take notice of? A love so carefully and painstakingly concealed yet its scent so strong, where is the boundary between the two? The heart that I hold, yet I know not what to do with.

She has been the figure through all my life, yet I saw her as nothing more than my best friend, a shadow shy of love. And yet… somewhere along the years, she has changed into a young woman of grace and beauty that many guys will not hesitate to date. Through that, I am still the one left with the responsibility of her happiness. Whether to carry it as a burden or to cherish it is the choice I have to make.

I don't know if I will cross over that fine line, the two are as different as night and day, one who I have known for all my life, and yet, know nothing about her at all. And one… who I have known for just a few days and already, there are a lot between us. I'm in-between, while everybody decides on my path, and the pink songstress has been burdened with the pain of that fine line. As much as I want to ease her pain, I don't know whether or not I should do so as a friend or something more.

The pain I felt at not knowing, and the betrayal I felt at the sound of her tears, I wonder why I felt. Opening my eyes to the affections she touched me with, I wonder what kind of effect it had on me. Do I love this songbird or do I simply want to cage it and break its fragile heart?

* * *

**_A/N:_** Heheh... short, I know, but please don't hate me! (runs to corner and hides) And PLEASE RnR. Reviews make me have more inspiration and they make my day, no matter how short they are! 


	14. Day 8: Secrets

**_A/N:_** GASP! Could it be…? I UPDATED TWICE IN A ROW! This is one hell of a long chappie Oo! I don't know how I did, since I left in for so long and went back to it… but I like the MSN convo part. I like character interactions in my story, and well MSN's a pretty damn example of that! XDXD! I tried to make the screenames as obvious as possible so yeah. And thank you so much for the reviews… they were really touching! And to those of you're wondering if anybody will get a happy ending, yeah they will, but SOMETHING has to happen, right? Oh and Jays Arravan, they DID kill someone else off… well two people actually. I CRIED.

**_Disclaimer:_** Me no ownie SEED/Destiny because if I did, then… I don't know what'll happen. I ran out of things to post

* * *

**_Day 8 – Secrets_**

"I can go to school dammit!" Carys snarled, wrenching her arm away from the nurse, glaring. "I don't need to be kept in this damn hospital!"

"Carys! Jonathan has been notified, and he will be coming here to pick you up shortly!" the nurse, Meiko, exclaimed, trying to hold Carys down. Stellar watched by in amusement, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Who the hell are you to call my father by his first name?" Carys demanded fiercely, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Meiko seemed flustered. "You can stay here for one more day! If you're good, I'll talk to the doctor about letting you and your friend off in the afternoon!" she said hastily.

"Spare me your lame excuses," Carys rolled her eyes. "It's not like I was actually going to go to school anyway."

With one last look Meiko stalked off and Stellar looked at Carys. "How come you're here?" she asked quietly.

"I stayed out in the rain too long," Carys replied simply. "I lost track of time, I guess. What happened to you?"

"I stayed out, too. Waiting for Shinn," Stellar replied, drawing her knees to her chest. "He never showed up. I waited there for a while, and then I just started walking, hoping he'd be happy, even when I wasn't with him."

Carys gripped the sheets. "I… I was at my Mom's grave," she choked out, tears hitting the blindingly white sheets.

Stellar looked up curiously.

"She never walked out. She died. And I… thought that maybe… all that was a nightmare, and maybe she'd really come back," the other girl continued. "I always used to ask Father why she'd never come home, and he said she was with my brother and she was happy."

"Carys-chan…" Stellar began.

"She died because… because… I couldn't be my brother…" Carys hugged herself.

Walking over, Stellar laid a hand on her shoulder. "Lacus-chan always tells me… you shouldn't bear these things alone. She says it doesn't help ease your pain. She tells me that… it's easier with someone else with you," she said soothingly, perching on the edge of Carys' bed. "And that there is a fine line between love and hate."

-

Mwu tiredly crashed onto his desk, still half-asleep. A fairly large wrapped up package with a note attached to it sat on his desk. "Eh? What's this?" he mumbled, picking up the note and finding it to be from Aisha.

_This was left in your mailbox yesterday, you dolt! It certainly smells good!_

Curious, Mwu began to rip the wrapping paper. He had been too depressed to check his mailbox yesterday so he hadn't known there was any mail for him…

"Wow," he gazed down at the elaborately decorated cake, with the words _SECRET ADMIRER_ written in his favorite kind of icing across the top. Dipping his hand into the icing, his eyes widened. "Damn this is some _fine_ culinary art!"

"Hello, La Flaga-san," Athrun greeted jovially. "Is that a Valentine on your desk?"

"A very tasty one! Come taste it!" Mwu said, ushering Athrun over.

Athrun did as he was told and took a taste of the icing. "Wow! Who sent you this? This is really good!" he exclaimed, moving in for another scoop of icing.

Narrowing his eyes, Mwu slapped Athrun's hand away and covered the cake protectively. "Mine! Get away! Mwu wants cake all to himself!" he declared. "I haven't tasted a cake this scrumptious since… what, high school or something? Or maybe it was in college… or my birthday last year…"

Sweatdropping, Athrun pointed to the card. "You might want to read that, La Flaga-san," he suggested.

Mwu hastily opened the red flap and read the neatly typed note. _I wasn't sure if chocolate was still your favorite. Enjoy the cake, Mwu. –From a Secret Admirer_, it read. Mwu frowned. Who knew that chocolate cake was his favorite kind of cake, other than him?

_Practically everyone who knows you,_ a little voice said rhetorically.

_True, true!_ Mwu thought, nodding.

Athrun inched away, worrying for his Math teacher's sanity. Did sane people nod their heads while talking to themselves! No, probably not.

"Good morning, Athrun, La Flaga-san," Kira greeted, throwing his backpack onto his desk and sinking into his chair.

"What's wrong with you? The day is lovely! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and it's nearly Valentines! Shouldn't you youngster be making out in the hallways?" Mwu asked, scratching his head like it was the most obvious thing in the world to do.

Athrun and Kira gave him a look that clearly said, 'Where the hell did YOU come from!'

"Uh… no," Athrun replied slowly.

"Aww… where's your Valentine spirit?" Mwu questioned incredulously. "Don't you people have girlfriends?"

"I would _like_ to have one," Athrun grumbled, crossing his arms and eyebrow twitching.

"Do what I told you to!" Mwu said, rolling his eyes.

"I am," Athrun replied.

"I've been helping him," Kira volunteered to make his presence known.

"Is it working?" Mwu asked.

Kira and Athrun nodded.

"There you go, Zala," Mwu nodded sagely. Oh yes… that TEACHING POSITION WOULD BE HIS!

"La Flaga-san, I was wondering," Kira spoke up curiously. "Why are you so adamant about helping us with our personal lives?" he questioned suspiciously.

"Uh well… eh… because, you see… err…" Mwu fumbled for a suitable explanation. "Well, Kira, because, I love you all as my students so much that I believe you all deserve someone, so you don't stray off and drop out of school, turn to the life on the streets, etc. It hurts me very deeply to see each and one of you bright students just wither away without your special someone!" he added some dramatic weeping for effect.

Kira blinked. "Um… OK, then! Then what about you, La Flaga-san? You don't have a special someone either and it breaks _our_ heart to see you so old and single and withering away to die alone!" he countered, an evil, evil, EVIL plan forming in his mind.

"HEY! Don't drag me into this!" Athrun exclaimed, looking horrified. He was afraid of that scary, ominous glint in Kira Yamato's amethyst eyes.

"Eh? Well, Yamato! Uh…" Mwu began, searching frantically for an excuse. "I, well, you see… it's, err… Hey! I'm not _that_ old!"

"We're waiting," Kira sang, arms crossed and a smirk upon his face.

Athrun watched intently, interest piqued. Why was Mwu so flustered?

Just then, in the nick of time to save Mwu from embarrassment, the door slid open and revealed… RAU LE CREUSET (A/N: Bet you expected Murrue, eh?)! Oh yes, Rau might not have been Mwu's favorite person in the world before, he was NOW! Yes, Rau Le Creuset, without even knowing it had saved Mwu's heartbroken ass from being completely embarrassed with his witty top-notch English student's question.

"Ah, Mwu! So nice to see you're spending extra time with your students," Rau said in his usual irritatingly calm manner, that same, arrogant smirk on his face, dressed in the same impeccable, 'I'm-a-PE-teacher-and-YOU'RE-not-so-I-will-mock-you' manner; which meant a track suit. But Mwu was convinced that Rau wore those to spite him. To taunt him, to remind him that Mwu wasn't a PE TEACHER! It never occurred to him, even for a flitting second that Rau just might not have _fashion sense_, and was too lazy to go shopping for anything else.

"Ah! Rau!" Mwu exclaimed joyously, jumping up. "So glad to see you! Hey, why don't we talk over morning coffee? Every man enjoys early morning caffeine!"

"What are you doing, you imbecile?" Rau sputtered as he was dragged out by a jabbering Mwu, looking bewildered.

Kira snickered and Athrun blinked several times.

"Kira Yamato, what have you got in your mind?" Athrun demanded.

Kira stopped snickering and his eyes glinted. "Come, Athrun! Our secret plan will launch right now!" he declared majestically.

"Buddy, you aren't on… drugs, are you? You don't quite seem like yourself today," Athrun said, inching away.

"Oh come on, Athrun! I'm just fine," Kira rolled his eyes. "But La Flaga-san's not!"

"Oh?" Athrun arched his eyebrow.

"What's wrong with _you_ today? Where's that smart Athrun Zala we all know and love?" Kira asked suspiciously. "Are you sue _you_ aren't on drugs?"

"Yes! Well, what _about_ La Flaga-san?" Athrun demanded impatiently.

Kira grinned. "Well, you know, we all know that Ramius-san and La Flaga-san are _madly_ in love…" he trailed off.

A devious smile crept onto Athrun's face. "I see what you mean, Kira!" he agreed, eyes shining. "It's brilliant!"

Kira nodded. "Yes, I know. But this is _our_ little secret! No one else knows about it," he whispered.

"Fine by me," Athrun whispered back. "What should we do first?"

"I don't know. I haven't gone _that_ far yet," Kira whispered.

Athrun's eyes widened in disbelief. "You… you mean this was completely spur of the moment?" he demanded in a low voice.

"Well, yeah," Kira admitted, whispering.

"Kira, why are you whispering?"

"Why are _you_ whispering, Athrun?"

"I don't know,"

"Well neither do I!"

-

Cagalli caught up to the pink-haired girl, who looked dead tired and was putting her books into her locker, which was adorned with a mirror and pictures. "Hey, Lacus!" she called out.

"Oh, Cagalli! You're unusually early today!" Lacus greeted, smiling. Exhaustion was written all over her features and her baby blue eyes seemed to be lacking its usual shine.

"You look awfully beat," Cagalli commented, peering closely. "Shouldn't you be home, resting?" she demanded.

"I'm fine. Besides we have that big unit exam in Science and Biology, and I have a feeling we'll have a pop quiz in English. I had to come to school," Lacus shrugged. She unsuccessfully tried to stifle a yawn. That didn't go unnoticed by the fiery blonde.

"No way you're staying in school, Lacus Clyne!" Cagalli declared, shaking her head. "You look like you're going to die!"

"Cagalli, I can't miss the test!" Lacus protested as Cagalli began dragging her down the hallway.

"Lacus, I don't think the world won't stop turning if Lacus Clyne missed just _two_ itty bitty tests," Cagalli scoffed, rolling her eyes. "However, I _will_ let you stay, only in one condition."

"And what will that be, Cagalli?" Lacus asked wryly. She really needed to do those tests, and she couldn't afford to miss a day! She needed to pick up Carys and Stellar's homework, and no one else would probably volunteer to face a grumpy Carys and an unusually quiet Stellar, so she'd be the one left to do that! And she couldn't do that if she wasn't at school! She had also promised to help a fretting and panicking Miriallia with the dance, she also had a tutoring session with a struggling freshman, and she couldn't skip out on the promise she made to Kira about helping him with Music class! About a dozen other things she needed to do that day ran through her mind, and she was determined to take any deal Cagalli would offer.

"If you tell Kira _today_ that you are madly in love with him and that you wouldn't hesitate to bear his children, then I'll let you stay!" Cagalli declared.

"CAGALLI!" Lacus gasped, expression one of sheer panic. "That's- that's not quite true! I mean, uh… ANYWAY, I can't miss today! I really need to do those tests, and I have to get Stellar and Carys' homework, and no one is going to volunteer to face a fuming Carys and an abnormally quiet and heartbroken Stellar! And I can't do that if I'm not at school. I also promised Milly I'd help her with the dance, and that's only six days away! I also have to tutor a freshman in Math, _plus_ I have to help Kira with his Music homework! Cagalli, I CAN'T MISS A DAY!"

Cagalli blinked a few times. And blinked a few times more. And a few times more as Lacus took deep breaths to calm herself. "Well, Lacus," she began. "Like I've said before, the sun won't blow up if you miss two-"

"There might be a pop quiz in English!" Lacus interrupted.

"Let me go on, dammit!" Cagalli cleared her throat. "AS I was saying, the world will not fall apart if you miss two and perhaps three tests, Lacus. There are always rewrites, and the teachers probably won't give a crap. As for Carys and Stellar's homework, I volunteer Yzak to deliver them, because I'm _sure_ he'd be _delighted_ to. And I'm sure Milly can find a replacement for you to help her, and it's _six_ whole days away! As for your freshman, I'll take over… what's with that look on your face!"

Lacus erased her previous look of shock, fear and the expression of a deer caught in headlights and replaced it with a smile. "Uh, nothing! It's just that… she's failing, and she happens to be in Athrun's fan club, so I thought that maybe, you know you'd want to wring her neck rather than to help her…" she trailed off, smiling sheepishly.

"_Fine_ then. I volunteer _Miriallia_ to help the obsessive fan. And I'm sure Amarfi-san will be glad to help Kira in his time of need," Cagalli declaimed.

Lacus opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she looked at the expression on Cagalli's face: pure and raw determination. And she knew, when Cagalli set her mind to something, there was absolutely NO way to deter the blonde. With a resigned sigh, Lacus shrugged. "You win, Cagalli. I'll go home."

Cagalli shook her head. "Goodness, Lacus. You can't keep hiding it _forever_. Sooner or later, someone or something will slip, or by some forsaken miracle, Kira will figure it out! Then what are you going to do?" she demanded, aggravated. "You can count on Shinn to slip up in the future! The idiot's almost denser than Kira! And thrice as stupid!"

"Shinn's not stupid," Lacus sighed. "I just don't understand what you two have against each other. You guys are family… well, _half_, anyway."

"Please. If I knew, I'd tell you, but since I don't, I'll keep my two cents to myself," Cagalli replied. "However, don't you switch subjects on me, Lacus Clyne! That little trick won't work on me anymore!"

"I didn't change the subject; I just simply _commented_ Shinn wasn't 'thrice as stupid' as you so kindly put it," Lacus pointed out mater-of-factly, shouldering her bag.

Cagalli frowned. "Huh? Whatever. The point _is_, Lacus that you _have_ to tell him _sometime_ before this life is over!" she snapped impatiently. "If you won't do it, some people will just have to do it _for_ you!"

"Cagalli," Lacus began, frustrated. "It's not like I haven't tried!" Gritting her teeth, she brought her voice down back to its normal level. "It's clear he's not interested, I'm just trying not to burden him with unnecessary weight."

"Are you protecting Kira or are you just scared that your heart will be broken?" Cagalli deadpanned. "We've all got secrets, Lacus. Is that yours? Is that why you won't tell Kira? Is it because, that somewhere in your heart, _you're just as selfish as the rest of us_!"

Lacus gripped the strap of her back pack so tight that her knuckles were beginning to turn white. Swallowing, she chose her next words with unwavering precision. "What about you Cagalli? Why won't _you_ tell Athrun? What are you so afraid of?"

Cagalli froze, and her fists clenched. "That's… That's not the issue here, Lacus!" she cried out finally.

Lacus whirled around, eyes brimming with tears and flashing with fire and emotions that Cagalli had never witnessed in Lacus before. "THEN WHAT _IS _THE ISSUE, CAGALLI!" she screamed, gaining the attention of a few stragglers.

"I-"Cagalli flinched.

"I have to go," Lacus mumbled, quickly hurrying down the corridors before Cagalli had a chance to respond.

Letting out a frustrated cry, Cagalli punched the row of lockers, eyes flaring.

-

_Lunch/After School_

Carys stretched out, staring at the ceiling blankly. She had refused all help from that bloody, despicable, suck-up nurse… Meiko, was it? It as if the woman was _desperate_ to win her over, sucking up, delivering _everything_ and _anything_ Carys or Stellar had wanted. Carys scowled at that thought. What for? She was a patient… wasn't there some law against emotional attachments or something? It was sickening. Carys just wanted peace, and _out_ of this damn hospital, but Meiko had fussed and fussed over her, as if she was her mother…

And the way she called her father's name so endearingly… that fact had lingered in her mind all day, and she couldn't figure out why…

"Carys?" Stellar's voice inquired.

"Eh?" Carys turned her head to face the girl. "What?"

"What are you thinking about? You're glaring at the wall," Stellar answered.

Carys chuckled nervously. "Nothing, nothing… just… ways to torture that nurse…" she replied evilly.

"I quite like her," Stellar shrugged, reaching for a chocolate bar off the mountainous pile of candy… contributed by none other than Meiko. "She seems nice, and caring. Much more than what I can say for the other nurses and doctors. It's almost like being home."

Carys scoffed and turned around. "Yeah, right… it's revolting how she tries to suck up. What for? Sure, my father may be rich, but come on… it's not like he'll be donating to the hospital or anything!"

Stellar giggled. "Come on now. You're so set against hating her, you're blind to what you really think," she stated. "In more ways than one, I might add," she added under her breath.

"What was that, Stellar?" Carys demanded, grumpy.

"Nothing, nothing!" Stellar said, smiling. "It's just you're too proud, that's all."

"Proud my ass… the stupid nurse lady acts like she wants to be my frigging _mother_," Carys grumbled eyes hardening. "As if…"

Stellar blinked a few times before throwing the wrapper into a trash bin. "Well I'm gonna go out for a bit," she declared, heading out the door.

"You go do that," Carys shrugged, sitting up. "I will wallow in my self-misery by myself."

As Carys began to ease and enjoy the quiet moment of peace and utter serenity, the door opened and Meiko came in.

"Oh come on!" she muttered under her breath, rolling her eyes.

"I'll just ignore that," Meiko declared, cheerily, although there was an underlying tone of hurt.

"Ah yes, and why don't you just pretend I don't exist while you're at it?" Carys cheerily suggested. "And let me stay in this, quiet, overbearingly white walls of the room?"

"Come on now, Carys, you can't be bothered to go on a walk like Stellar?" Meiko asked hopefully. "I could even push you in a wheelchair, if you're too tired to walk!"

"Oh please, you're not my mother, so please stop acting like it!" Carys cried disbelievingly. "I'm a damn patient out of here by tomorrow! So stop acting like you're going to stay here forever and all parental!"

Meiko frowned, and Carys turned her head away, missing the look of utter despair on the nurse's face. "Your father told me… you might be… like this," she sighed heavily.

Carys turned her head around immediately, eyes narrowed and fixated on Meiko. "_What_!"

Just then, Carys' father, Jonathan Walker, a successful lawyer, burst in. "Carys! You poor dear, I was so worried! And Meiko!" he exclaimed.

Carys gripped the sheets tightly, mind frozen and eyes glaring and wishing to burn holes in both her father and Meiko as they embraced and shared a chaste kiss. Then suddenly, she remembered something. A detail so insignificant that at the time, she disregarded it with the utmost casualty…

_Flashback to that fateful dinner_

"You're actually home, Dad," Carys stated dryly, setting the dinner in front of him and sliding into the seat across his.

Jonathan Walker simply grinned broadly, his aged eyes twinkling. "Were you lonely without your dear father?" he asked.

"No, not really. I like the peace and quiet. It doesn't make much difference," Carys replied mechanically. Then her father would laugh, ask her how her day went, excuse himself, drink a bit of brandy, go over some case files and pass out. It was all the same actually.

"It won't be-"

"My day was fine," Carys cut in. "And, you're excused, I even set out the ashtray and the special brandy glass in the study and the couch in the den is nice and comfy."

Jonathan chuckled. "Oh no, I wasn't going to ask you how your day went. I mean I was, just a little bit later. I was just going to say, that it won't be like that much longer," he replied mysteriously.

"You… _always_ say that, Dad," Carys shrugged, pouring herself a glass of water.

"This time, I _promise_, sweetheart. There will actually be someone to greet you when you get home," Jonathan smiled.

"A housekeeper… delightful," Carys said wryly.

"Sort of… anyway, are you busy this Sunday?" Jonathan asked.

Carys looked up in surprise. "You know I have a soccer game, Dad. But of course, it really doesn't make a difference… you've missed the last what, twenty games, so what does it matter, right?" she asked, smiling wryly.

Jonathan frowned. "I'm busy, you know that," he sighed heavily.

"Yes, Dad, I know. You're too busy to come to your daughter's measly soccer games, come to her tenth birthday party, her thirteenth, and her _sixteenth_, watch her in her first little league, her first drama production," Carys stopped counting on her fingers. "Don't worry, Dad! You know, I'll always have Aunt Julia there with me! Oh wait… I _forgot_ she died last year!" she said with mock cheerfulness.

"But I thought I'd make up for that and do something together on Sunday," Jonathan protested.

"Oh yes, Dad, one soccer game makes up for nine years that you've missed. Nine years… time sure flies, doesn't it?" with that, Carys stormed off, and slammed her bedroom door shut, the resounding sound traveling through the Walker residence.

_Flashback to the present_

_Is that what he meant by how I wouldn't have to be alone?_ Carys thought, mind still numb. _A… a… new _mother

Another clue she had disregarded came flooding back… she should have realized it! But she was SO set on retaliating against her father… that she had completely missed out on the one thing that had been important…

_Flashback to Clue Day_

"OK, Dad. What the hell is this?" Carys demanded, eyebrow arched.

"Oh come on! I can't do something nice for my daughter before I go away for business?" Jonathan shrugged, holding out his arms in surrender.

"This is the second time you've been home. What's gotten you so happy?" Carys inquired suspiciously. Her father was home Monday and this was Wednesday… hmm… what was going on?

"Oh… it's a secret, but you'll find out soon," Jonathan said, winking.

Carys shrugged and threw the CD case into the air, smiling.

_Flashback to present_

All the signs were there… the unexplained happiness, unexpected gifts; coming home twice a week… she just couldn't see it. Her mind finally tuned into the words currently spoken by her father.

"…I know it's sudden, but what can you say? It was love at first-"

"You… _bitch_!" Carys yelled, eyes flaming, and fists shaking in fury.

Jonathan and Meiko looked startled.

"I know you're still grieving, Carys, but it's been-"Jonathan was cut off yet again.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Carys shouted. Her furious glare rounded on Meiko. Pointing an accusing finger at the shaking woman, Carys screamed out, "I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TRYING TO SUCK UP! How… How DARE YOU!"

"Carys, that's _enough_! You haven't even given Meiko a chance!" Jonathan insisted desperately. So he had known that his daughter wasn't going to take this all smiley and it'd all turn out to be a fuzzy, big, group hug, but still… hope was good, right?

"I don't _NEED_ to! She'll NEVER be my Mother, and if you want me to be happy for you, FORGET IT! YOU HEAR ME, DAD! I'll NEVER BE HAPPY FOR YOU!" Carys screamed, too angry to even cry.

"Carys, please, I'm not trying to replace your-"Meiko began.

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!" Carys jumped off the bed, shaking in rage. "_ESPECIALLY_ you!"

"Carys…" Jonathan began warningly.

"NO! I HATE YOU, Dad! I hate you! You're trying to replace Mother, to take her away! You NEVER loved her! I HATE YOU! Have a nice life with your _new_, not depressed wife, Dad! Count on me _not_ being there!" Carys stormed off, slamming the room door with one last, infuriated glare.

Meiko burst into tears and Jonathan sighed, gently rubbing her back. He missed out on his daughter's life… what could he say? He knew next to nothing about his own daughter, and the only other person, who did, his sister-in-law Julia, was dead. He had hoped that a new mother figure in her life would bring them closer together… Obviously, that wasn't happening any time soon, was it? No, probably not…

-

Yzak drove leisurely toward the hospital, nervousness gripping him like an iron. Carys Walker and Stellar Loussier Clyne's homework lay on the passenger seat. He was glad school surprisingly let off early today, delighting all the students, but… How was he supposed to deliver this to Carys? Now that he saw her differently, in a _completely_ new light? It's not like he had _feelings_ for her anything, Yzak had firmly convinced himself that, but hell, no one actually expected him to act the same right? Not after what HE HAD SEEN! IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE!

He hadn't told anyone, not even Dearka, well _especially_ not Dearka. Wait… no, Yzak probably couldn't even if he wanted to. It was impossible to pry Dearka off of Miriallia ever since the girl had given him a chance… it was horrible! Now on top of losing his car, license, he would be forced to watch Dearka enjoy his HOME THEATRE SYSTEM! HIS BELOVED THEATRE SYSTEM! He had _plans_ for that beloved piece of electronic! Damn!

Anyway, he hadn't spoken of his little witnessing episode to _anybody_, in fear of Carys' fiery wrath. Nope, it wasn't because he felt that the girl probably didn't want to seem so weak to their friends. It was NOT because he cared. Nope, not at all.

Yes, denial was written all over in Yzak's lame ass excuses he fed himself. Hell, even _he_ thought it was lame!

When the shiny white building called the hospital loomed into view, Yzak briefly considered running away. But that would seem cowardly, which he _definitely_ wasn't. OK, well, he _was_ afraid of Dearka's dog, but really… who wouldn't be?

_No,_ Yzak thought firmly. _I will march into that building, and deliver this homework like a manly man would!_

With renewed determination, Yzak did just as he thought. He marched into the hospital proudly, head held high, homework in hand.

"Uh, is Room 203 still occupied?" Yzak questioned the nurse at the reception.

The nurse was an extremely… slutty one, to put it mildly. Her fiery red hair was styled into a loose bun, and her uniform seemed to be WAY too revealing.

Batting her eyes, the nurse popped a bubble with her bubblegum. "Why?" she asked in a low voice. "You know something you can do in there?"

Yzak frowned and ran over his greeting sentence again. Oh yeah, he could see why it would sound perverted. "No, I don't mean it like that. I meant are the patients still in there. Stellar Loussier Clyne and Carys Walker?"

"A foursome is good, too," the nurse replied, twirling her hair.

"No, lady! I don't want to have sex with you! Do you realize that'd be statutory rape!" Yzak demanded, scowling.

"I won't tell if you won't," the nurse sang.

"NO! Are they still in or not?" Yzak questioned, sighing.

"Aw, come on! If you give me a kiss, I'll tell you!" the nurse suggested.

Yzak grimaced. "Uh… you can't, because… because… err… I AM GAY!" he declaimed finally. Anything to get this bloody nurse off his back… after all, no one he knew was here in the lobby right now!

"That's OK, sweetie! Bring your gay lover and we'll have an all-out party!"

"NO! LEAVE ME ALONE, DAMMIT!" Yzak yelled, eyebrow twitching madly. "I want to speak to your supervisor!"

The nurse paled. "OK, OK! I'll lay off!" she rolled her eyes. "Jeez… they're still in."

Shuddering Yzak proceeded to walk away before the nurse said, "Hey, maybe you can hook me up with that drop dead heartthrob blue-haired friend of yours from yesterday? Or the sexy brunette! OR the black-haired cutie!"

"NO!" Yzak sprinted toward the elevator, ignoring the shake of heads from passing patients and the disapproving glare at the nurse by other nurses. "I hate hospitals," he muttered darkly.

The elevator stopped with is brief, _ding_! and Yzak stepped out and dragged his suddenly weighed down feet across the hall, and stopped a little ways from Carys and Stellar's room. Oh he could DO THIS! He was a MAN!

As he was busy with pep-talking himself, he realized that there was severe yelling from the room. Confused, Yzak listened. Which he shouldn't have done. Oh no! Yzak should have gotten far, far away from that hallway, and disappear like the wind! …But he didn't. As they say, curiosity killed the cat!

"…DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Carys' seemingly extremely and entirely out-of-control and I'm-gonna-kill-you-because-I-am-so-mad-right-now-you-can't-guess-how-much voice. Yzak noted with glee she sounded even angrier than when she usually spoke to _him_. "I KNEW YOU WERE TRYING TO SUCK UP! How… How DARE YOU!"

Yzak knew from then it wasn't Stellar she wasn't talking to. Stellar was way too mild-mannered and quiet to irk anyone in any way.

"Carys that's enough! You haven't even given Meiko a chance!" a man's voice. Maybe her father's? Probably. The voice did sound familiar to Yzak.

Carys' enraged voice spoke next. "I don't _NEED_ to! She'll NEVER be my Mother, and if you want me to be happy for you, FORGET IT! YOU HEAR ME, DAD! I'll NEVER BE HAPPY FOR YOU!"

_I wonder if her Dad's getting remarried…?_ Yzak wondered.

"Carys, please, I'm not trying to replace your-"a woman's desperate and hopeful voice. Maybe this was Meiko?

"SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU!" This was definitely Carys. There was a short pause before she spoke again. "_ESPECIALLY_ you!"

"Carys-"it was her father, with a hint of warning and exhaustion in his voice.

"NO! I HATE YOU, Dad! I hate you! You're trying to replace Mother, to take her away! You NEVER loved her! I HATE YOU! Have a nice life with your _new_, not depressed wife, Dad! Count on me _not_ being there!" After that angered outburst, the door flew open and Yzak stood, ear to the door and extremely wide-eyed. Oh no, he was going to DIE!

"Uh… hello!" Yzak greeted, clearing his throat.

"You bastard!" Carys snarled, swinging his fist to his face and getting in a good right hook. And damn, did that hurt. It looked like Carys wanted to do more damage, what with her eyes glaring and flaming and her fist drawn back. Oh yeah, she definitely had murder spelt across her face.

"Uh… spare me?" Yzak suggested.

Thankfully, someone Up There liked him today, for the announcement thingy came on, announcing a Doctor Conrad and Nurse Meiko for a Code Blue in the Infant Wing. That seemed to take Carys' anger temporarily off of himself.

The door flung open again, and the woman who he assumed was Meiko rushed out, tear-stained face obvious. She was pretty, that much Yzak was sure of. And then a man who was obviously Carys' father came out.

_So Carys takes after her Mother, eh?_ Yzak mused, the forgotten homework on the ground.

"Carys-"the man began.

"Get away from me," Carys snapped, sprinting off in the direction Meiko had run off to.

"Uh…" Yzak meekly raised his hand, dumbfounded. _Oh well! At least I got to live to see another day!_ He thought cheerily.

"Huh?" Carys' father just seemed to take notice of him, standing there like an idiot with a reddened face in the middle of a hospital hallway. "Oh! I'm sorry! I assume that's Carys' doing?" he asked, grinning nervously and apologetically.

Yzak nodded.

The man ran a frustrated hand through his hair, a habit often seen in Carys, sighing. "That daughter of mine…" he muttered. Looking up, he smiled apologetically once more. "I'm Jonathan Walker. Carys' father."

"But… you look old enough to be her _really_ old brother," Yzak blurted out, eyebrow arched.

Jonathan chuckled. "I always did look too young for my age… or at least from what I've been told," he confessed, chuckling. "And you are…?"

"I'm Yzak Joule," Yzak said proudly.

"Oh, then you must be the infamous 'that idiot Joule' Carys always rants about," Jonathan nodded. "Or… she rants about you whenever I'm home and she is in a talkative mood."

Yzak felt his eyebrow twitch at the words, 'that idiot Joule'. But then he remembered the heated argument. "Uh, sir, I couldn't help but overhear…" he trailed off.

"Oh, that. Well… it was rather hard _not_ to hear it, I suppose. Carys yells rather loud when she's angered," Jonathan answered. "I'm pretty sure you could tell what it was about."

"Sort of," Yzak shrugged. "I didn't mean to pry."

"That's OK. No use in hiding it, I suppose," Jonathan plopped into the chair conveniently placed by the room. "I didn't really expect her to take it with a smiling face, but… I just thought a mother-figure would help."

Yzak picked up the discarded homework and sat across from the tired man. He didn't know what to do. The great Yzak Joule didn't know what to do in this compromising and troubling situation. Well, he couldn't just say, 'Sir, don't worry, everything will be alright, even thought your daughter seems to hate your guts and you'll never have a happy life with your new wife. But hey! The sun's still shining!'

"Carys' Mother committed suicide when she was younger," Jonathan began, frowning. "No one blamed her, but she took it upon herself to blame Carrie's death on herself. Maybe it's because of Ken… I don't really know."

"You don't sound like you know too much about your daughter," Yzak commented bluntly.

Jonathan chuckled wryly. "No, no I don't… I've missed everything. Her soccer games, little league, competitions, basketball games, drama productions… you name it, I've missed it," he replied bitterly. "I don't know how to talk to her at all."

"You shouldn't be telling me this. You're better off telling Lacus Clyne, Stellar Loussier Clyne or Miriallia Haww, sir," Yzak said, frowning.

Jonathan shook his head. "Nah… she might not realize it, but Carys is attached to you, I can tell you that much. It's all in the way she talks about you," he said sagely. "It's different when I ask about her other friends. It's pretty clear Carys has gotten attached to you over the years, Joule-san. And I'm glad there was some company for her."

"That's not-"Yzak started.

"Oh damn. I have to get going. My client is waiting for me in my office I think. Believe me when I tell you being a lawyer is pure slave-driving. It takes a lot of time from my non-existent family life," Jonathan declared, scowling.

"What kind of lawyer?" Yzak asked, intrigued. He wouldn't mind being a high-power lawyer someday…

"Divorce attorney. Particularly nasty watching these couples battle it out in court," Jonathan answered. "Carys would make an excellent lawyer, having her argument skills sharpened everyday."

Yzak smirked. "Only from the best," he bowed curtly. "Nice meeting you, sir."

"No need to be so formal," Jonathan gave a mock salute. "Thank you, Joule-san."

"You're welcome, Walker-san," Yzak gave another curt bow as Jonathan Walker entered the elevator, whipping out his cellphone. Organizing the forgotten homework, Yzak stood just as Stellar bounded out into the hallway.

"Yzak-san!" she exclaimed, seeming confused. "What are you doing in the hospital?"

"Cagalli so graciously volunteered me to deliver homework," Yzak scowled, holding up the stacks of paper for emphasis.

"School let out already?" Stellar asked.

Yzak nodded. "Remember? Today was half-day," he reminded the blonde.

"Oh… right. Half-day," Stellar nodded slowly. "I forgot."

"Everyone sends their regards," Yzak declared, handing Stellar the bundle of homework. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go somewhere."

"Oh. Have a nice day then," with that Stellar entered the hospital room, wondering where Carys could have run off to. She absentmindedly flipped through her share of homework, stopping at the English project. The dreaded English project. Why? Because it was a partner project… and surprise, surprise, her partner was Shinn! Which wasn't good, because Stellar wanted to avoid the boy. Maybe it wasn't too late to switch partners? After all, the project had only been assigned two days ago!

"Oh… why did I have to fall in love with you?" she whispered bitterly.

-

Cagalli grudgingly wrenched open her mailbox, not at all happy with how her day had gone. First, her blasted alarm clock from hell had made her late, and then she was forced to watch Mia Campbell tie herself to her Athrun…

_Dammit, Cagalli, get a grip! You don't own Athrun;_ she shook her head firmly, pulling out a delicately wrapped box out from her mailbox, thoroughly surprised. "My Secret Admirer?" she mumbled, feeling a bit creeped out. This guy… knew where she _lived_…? That was just a _little_ bit creepy… Just who _was_ this guy!

"Welcome home, Cagalli-sama," a maid greeted formally, bowing. "Your afternoon snack is ready in the sun room. Is there anything else you would like?"

Cagalli waved her off, intent on spending quality time with her newest present. "No, no, nothing else. Thanks, Maria." She said distractedly. Plopping down to her favorite beanie bag chair, Cagalli tore open the package, and opened the little box. A gold heart-shaped locket greeted her, with what looked like amber stuck in the middle in the shape of a star. Cagalli's eyebrow twitched as the star reminded of her Mia Campbell's star clip that looked like stretched, dried-out dead starfish…

"My, my, Cagalli-sama! That's quite a trinket!" a maid said enviously.

Cagalli nodded. This maid in particular she didn't quite liked. Hell, she downright hated her! Not only was her cleaning way sloppy, she showed no respect for others… and plus, Cagalli swore her jewelry kept getting missing everyday…

"Yes, yes it is," Cagalli agreed coolly.

The maid set down a tray of ice cold water and quickly exited, but not before throwing a shady glance at Cagalli's new locket. Cagalli leveled her with a cold gaze before giddily returning to her Secret Admirer's letter.

_My blonde princess,_

_It's only six days away from Valentine, a time when I will confess my love to you; I hope with all my heart that you will accept it. Engraved in this locket is a picture of us, one that I treasure very much._

_Your Secret Admirer_

As Cagalli reached to open the locket, the phone rang noisily, interrupting her.

"Dammit!" Cagalli mumbled, stomping into the kitchen, where the nearest phone was located. Growling, she violently snatched off the phone. "Hello?" she demanded.

"Hello, Miss Attha, how are you today?" a high-pitched female voice droned. Before Cagalli could even open her mouth, the droning tune continued. "Today at _Paris Beauty_ _Cosmetics_ we're offering a yearly subscription to our monthly supply for only fifty dollars! Will you be interested in buffing up your makeup kit with the new 50 Paris Beauty Strengthening and Lengthening Mascara and some Kiss-Proof Glitter Lip-Stic? Or perhaps I could even interest you in some Blend-Friend Face Powder?"

However to the blonde, all that could be heard was, "Blah, blah, blah; blah, blah, blahdiblah! Blah, blah, blah, blah? Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah blahdiblah, blah, blah, blah? Blah, blah, blah?"

And her vision was slowly seeping with red as her eyebrow began to twitch. She was interrupted from her locket for… this? A _telemarketer_! A vein popped out and she gripped the phone with inhuman strength.

Outside the Attha mansion, the paperboy tripped over himself as he heard various smashes and crashing sounds within the kitchen, along with curses and indignant yells.

-

Lacus sighed and blankly sat in front of her computer. She had run straight home and had locked herself in the room eve since, staring blankly at the computer screen. And staring. And staring. What was so interesting about a black, blank computer screen is far beyond me. Anyhow… the pink-haired girl had sat all thoughts of missing tests and other various things relating to missing school completely disappeared. She was well aware of the half-day situation, and was also well aware that the maids had knocked on her door a few times, asking Lacus if she was going to take calls from her friends.

She hadn't.

Lacus heaved another sigh. How had her life gotten so messed up? The feelings she harbored for her best friend had never been too much of a problem, but when Flay showed up… it was like Lacus couldn't get rid of Kira from her thoughts. And when she found out that Flay and Kira… It wasn't just about not being able to go to the dance with Kira anymore. It was about the fact she was losing her best friend, all the while letting her first love slip right through her fingers.

A crystal tear fell from her eye and trailed down her cheek, but Lacus paid no heed, too focused on looking back on all the times she could have told him. In grade five, grade six, grade seven… all the summer vacation they spent together… hey, what about that time in camp when they got lost in the rain? Could that _possibly_ been a _very_ good time?

"Lacus-sama?" a maid's muffled voice came through the double doors. "There's Yamato-sama on the phone for you…"

Lacus bit her lip. "I don't want to talk to him," she called out, exhaustion and pain written in her voice.

"Yes, ma'am," the maid answered curtly, and Lacus heard the scuffle of footsteps.

_Kira… if you could only know how much I loved you… would any of this be any different?_ Lacus questioned, more tears trickling down her cheeks.

-

Kira hung up, desperate. "Lacus…" he whispered, sitting on the edge of his bed, absentmindedly twiddling with his thumb. "Why won't you let me help you?"

He was still confused. Did he love Lacus? Or was she just his best friend? And what about Flay? What the hell did he feel for her, exactly? It broke his heart to see his best friend so unlike herself. Lately her smile had slowly disappeared and it had dragged Kira down to a pit of despair; she didn't laugh as much and it depressed Kira (A/N: Gee buddy... what DO you think that is!). He missed his best friend. That much he knew for sure. But still… he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Why hadn't Lacus told him? What did she have to be so afraid of? Didn't she trust him? Every time she smiled at him, didn't it occur to her just once that he might have liked to know? That way, they might not _have_ been in this mess. That way, in some way, there might have been some straight, paved path for them to follow.

The main trouble was, Kira didn't know what he wanted that path to be. A path as best friends, with one heartbroken and one forever laden with the guilt? Or a path as true love, with two of them never wondering, 'What could have been?', 'What if?'

Skipping school he had seriously thought about it. Lacus? Or Flay? He even wrote out little pros and cons sheet, and had even taken the time to color code it. But _nothing helped_. He couldn't ask his friends, their answer was pitifully and pathetically obvious: Lacus. He could understand why. They had known her longer. But Kira knew both of them. Two different girls, both as different as black and white! Flay Allster, someone who seemed manipulative and cold outside, yet someone who just needed a little guidance and company on the inside. Lacus Clyne, who always sacrificed herself for others, yet held in so much inside. One he had gotten laid with, one he had known forever.

_Isn't there a 101 Guide for this stuff?_ Kira wondered bitterly. _No, of course not. Life would be too easy then…_

"ARGH!" the frustrated teen fell back on his bed, shutting his eyes. He needed something to clear his mind.

_Knock!_

Something to make him think straight…

_Knock!_

Something that could help him make a right decision…

_Knock!_

…or better yet, make a decision _for_ him!

_Knock!_

Maybe he should flip a coin?

_Knock!_

He needed something now…

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

And he needed something to make that incessant knocking _stop_!

"KIRA YAMATO! What are you _doing_ in there!" His mother demanded shrilly. A pause. "Oh my goodness… ARE YOU DOING DRUGS! Kira Daisuke Hibiki Yamato! Open this door _right now_ or you do _not_ want to know what I will do to you! If I find a _shred_ of evidence that tells me you've been sniffing coke or smoking marijuana, or even worse, injecting yourself with cocaine I'll-

"MOM!" Kira cried, swinging the door open, an exasperated expression on his face. "What's wrong with you!"

His mom looked around suspiciously. "Well, Kira, I knocked several times and you refused to answer!" she said, hands on her hips. "I just wanted to talk and you so blatantly ignored me! Where have I gone wrong in raising you and Shinn? You both lock yourselves in your rooms and you abandon your mother emotionally like that… oh, the rewards of raising teenagers!"

Kira sweatdropped as his mother continued to ramble on, wiping tears from her eyes. His mother could be so dramatic…

"What do you need, Mom?" Kira inquired, sighing.

"Well for starters I _could_ use some help in the kitchen," his mother said immediately, brightening. "And the lawn looks a little shabby… the floors could probably use some dusting too… and that hideous coffee table in the basement _has_ been bothering me a while-"

"_Mom_," Kira coughed, arms crossed.

"Oh, alright," Keiko Yamato rolled her eyes. "Teenagers these days… I just wanted to see if you wanted to talk. I've noticed you don't seem like yourself lately and you and Lacus don't get together anymore! It's nice having another girl to chat with in a house full of men, you know!"

Kira raised his eyebrow. "Uh… OK…?"

Keiko sat herself down on Kira's desk chair and motioned for her eldest son to sit down. He complied, after shutting the door and locking it. "Kira, I know you're in your senior year, and I'm sure you're mature enough to know the dangers of teenage sex… although I'm not too sure about your brother. He's just so dense!" she paused, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

Kira froze and chuckled nervously. _Oh Mom, if only you knew…_

"But Kira, don't think you can hide it from your parents," Keiko said seriously, cutting into Kira's thoughts.

Kira looked up, astounded.

Keiko looked at him sadly, and Kira suddenly noticed his exuberant, hyper mother looked a lot older all of a sudden. "Kira… I know you think we won't understand, but believe it or not, we _did_ go to high school," she sighed. "It just hurts your father and I to know that you didn't trust us enough to tell us. Well, I can understand why you wouldn't tell _me_, but you could've at least told your father."

Kira nodded numbly. Wow… his world was coming to an end! He devised all the ways to murder Shinn… oh that boy was going to _pay_.

"Before you go out and mutilate your brother's body and decide to cost us all our money," Keiko said, as if reading her son's thoughts. "We sort of figured that out on our own. Kira, we aren't blind. Your father's been there, he noticed it, and I knew it when you just stopped being with Lacus and slipped into a state of dazed-ness. We don't want to kill you, Kira, we want to _help_ you. I do believe there's a world of difference in that,"

"Go on," Kira croaked.

"There's no us in wondering what could have been, Kira, and your father and I won't pester you about it anymore. It was your decision to tell us, and even thought it pains us, we still respect your decision, sweetheart. Just know we're here for you. Alright?" Keiko said, tears brimming her eyes.

"Alright," Kira answered, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Come here," Keiko pulled her son into a motherly embrace, tears falling freely. "Oh my little boy has grown up so fast… you're already eighteen!" she said proudly. "We're both very proud of you, Kira. No matter what you do, we'll be there backing you up."

Kira simply nodded, wondering when the last time he and his mother had actually hugged.

"Now, is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Keiko asked, already anticipating the answer and knowing the outcome.

"Yeah…" Kira answered, turning beet red.

"Oh how adorable! You're blushing!" Keiko fussed, pinching his cheek affectionately. "Is it about Lacus?"

Kira looked at her suspiciously. "What has Shinn been telling you, Mom?" he demanded.

"No, no, no! Your brother hasn't told me anything!" she crossed her arms, and frowned. "You and your loyalties… alienating your own mother from your little circle of trust!" she huffed in mock anger.

"Well… since you already know what it's about, why don't you just give me the golden piece of advice?" Kira suggested.

Keiko smiled mischievously. "Of course! Oooh! I've waited so long to do this!" she squealed. "I'll be right back, honey! Don't you go _anywhere_!"

Kira watched in disbelief as his mother dashed out of the room like a school girl on crack. A minute later, she came rushing back, something small in her hands.

"What is it?" Kira asked.

"This, Kira," Keiko said proudly as she opened her palm. "Is the ring your father gave to me when he proposed!"

Kira looked at her strangely. "You want me to get _married_ at the age of eighteen?" he questioned, shocked.

"Of course not! We don't want you to get married until you're at least thirty!" Keiko exclaimed, laughing. "What I mean is Kira; give this ring to that special girl for you. Your father gave this to me because he loved me, and I think you should do the same for your special someone. No matter who it is, Kira, a best friend or a girlfriend, give that ring to the girl that you care about the most. And make a promise to stay by her side always. Just give it to someone you truly care about."

"But who, Mom?" Kira demanded, aggravated. "I need to know _who_!"

Keiko laid a hand on her son's shoulder. "Sweetie, I know you're confused, but I think deep in your heart, you already know which one you truly want. Just do what your heart tells you. And give this to her on the Valentine's Dance, OK?" she said comfortingly.

Kira took the ring and gazed at it as his mother stood up to leave. "Well since nobody will be willing to help with dinner, I'll just order pizza for us," she paused at the door. "Kira, I know you'll choose right. It _was_ your father and I that raised you after all!" she said cheerily. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to lecture your brother!"

Kira barely noticed her leave. _'Deep in your heart, you already know which one you truly want.'_

Did he? Did he really know who he wanted?

-

Shinn sat, on MSN, talking to Rey Za Barrel, Lunamaria Hawke, and Auel Neider. If possible, he felt even worse for what he did to Stellar… which was currently bordering near 'shoot yourself so she'll be happy' stage.

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

Shinn, you're the most idiotic person I have ever seen in my life.

_**Red Gunner** says:_

How DARE you do that? You know what? I think I'll shoot you myself! I hate you SO much right now! Standing up a girl is one thing, but how can you plan a double date like that!

_**Impulse** says:_

Hey! I feel bad enough already!

_**Abyss** says:_

Yeah well, not bad enough, buddy. If you were gonna forgo what Youlan and I told you, at least remember to cancel it with the other girl!

_**Red Gunner** says:_

WHAT! YOU PUT HIM UP TO THIS! YOU INSENSITIVE BASTARD HOW COULD YOU! IF I COULD STRANGLE YOU RIGHT NOW…**_ARGH!_** You… you… UGH! No words could describe how stupid you two are!

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

…

_**Abyss** says:_

Oh shut up! I apologize for it, alright? Jeez! You women these days…

_**Red Gunner** says:_

What is _that_ supposed to mean, Auel Neider!

_**Impulse** says:_

It's really not his fault… I _did_ forget to cancel it with Kiki…

_**Red Gunner** says:_

It still doesn't change the fact you guys are asses. Rey, aren't you going to back me up?

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

…

_**Abyss** says:_

Rey…?

_**Red Gunner** says:_

Oh come on! Don't tell me you're siding with those two!

_**Impulse** says:_

Rey… where's your manly pride!

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

… Lunamaria, I _am_ a man, but those two _are_ idiots, so I'd have to say I shall remain… neutral.

_**Red Gunner** says:_

:furious: WHAT! Where's your loyalty to your _girlfriend_, Rey Za Barrel! GAH! You three are _all_ idiots! I'm leaving this conversation right now! You three are all so impossible!

_**Abyss** says:_

Boo hoo. Cry me a river, build me a bridge and jump off it. :rolls eyes:

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

Goodbye, Lunamaria. See you tomorrow then.

_**Impulse** says:_

Uh huh. See ya tomorrow, Luna!

_**Red Gunner** says:_

RAR:gives Auel, Shinn and Rey a good whack on the head: Why do I even remain friends with you guys? Sometimes you really do make me wonder… :thoughtful look:

_**Impulse** says:_

Maybe because you love us:angelic look:

_**Red Gunner** says:_

Uh… huh… anyway, Auel Shinn, you deserve to be punished until hell freezes over. And Rey? I hereby cancel our date to the movies tonight. You hurt my feelings and I need to recuperate.

_**Abyss** says:_

Maybe I forgot to say this before: I APOLOGIZE. What more do you want, woman!

_**Red Gunner** **Auel, Shinn, you guys are such asses** says:_

I don't know… maybe you guys need to make it up to STELLAR:GASP: You know, the girl that YOU guys single-handedly landed in the hospital! And also your _friend_!

_**Impulse** says:_

But she doesn't WANT to see me! And is your name really that necessary?

_**Red Gunner Auel, Shinn, you guys are such asses** says:_

Yes, it's necessary. And you can't give up just like that! KEEP seeing her until she WANTS to see you! Camp out by her room or something! I've seen the Clynes' hallways and trust me, I wouldn't have problems living there!

_**Abyss -Lunamaria, I hate you. Love you Meyrin-** says:_

Luna, weren't you going to leave?

**_Impulse -_**_**I'm really sorry Stellar! I'm just really stupid-** says:_

Yeah! Why don't you leave right now?

_**Red Gunner -Auel I hate you too, and Rey, I DON'T love you-** says:_

Maybe I will!

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

Lunamaria, do you really hate me?

_**Red Gunner -Auel I hate you too, and Rey, I DON'T love you-** says:_

Yes, yes I do. says :

That… hurts.

**_Red Gunner -Auel I hate you too, and Rey, I DON'T love you-_ **_says:_

GOOD.

_**Abyss -Lunamaria I hate you. Love you Meyrin-** says:_

Goodbye Luna, now be gone! And tell Meyrin I said hi.

_**Red Gunner -Auel I hate you too, and Rey, I DON'T love you-** says:_

Why should I? I hate you, remember?

_**Abyss -Lunamaria I DON'T hate you. Love you Meyrin-** says:_

Fine. I DON'T hate you. Happy? Now leave us men be.

_**Red Gunner -Fine Auel, I DON'T hate you, and Rey, I DO love you-** says:_

Fine, fine… I'll tell her, but just because I am so gracious and nice. But you better fix things up with Stellar, Shinn! Or I'll hunt you down! And Auel, I'm sure Meyrin will so glad to know that YOU were behind Stellar's hospitalization. :Evil cackle:

_**Abyss -LUNAMARIA! Love you Meyrin-** says:_

WTF LUNAMARIA! Tell her that and I'll chase you down with my Dad's new hacksaw! I swear it!

_-Pretty in Red- Love you Auel has logged on and joined the conversation_

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

Hello, Meyrin.

_**Impulse -I'm so sorry Stellar! I'm just really stupid-** says:_

Hey… wassup?

_**Red Gunner -So innocent…- **says:_

Hello, sister dear!

_**-Pretty in Red- Love you Auel** says:_

Is it true?

_**Abyss -Sharpening the hacksaw. Love you Mey-** says:_

Is what true? Whatever you're referring to? I'm sure it was false information!

_**-Pretty in Red- Love you Auel** says:_

It's too heinous! I can't even repeat it! Luna! Repeat it for me!

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

Auel, save yourself right now.

_**Impulse -****I'm so sorry Stellar! I'm just really stupid-** says:_

Buddy, just run.

_**Red Gunner -So innocent… MUAHAHAHA-** says:_

Gladly! Auel and Youlan had the smartest idea and set Shinn up so he'd be double-timing and Shinn fell for it! So if you want to kill your idiot boyfriend, be my guest!

_**-Pretty in Red- Auel… how COULD you **says:_

:GASP: SEE! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I could KILL YOU! That's no way to treat a girl!

_**Abyss -To my family: I loved you, to my friends: I loved you all too, to Luna: I hope you die, to Mey: I loved you anyway :cries:-** says:_

Hey! That's not what happened! Get the facts straight if you're gonna tattle, Hawke!

**_Impulse -I'm so sorry Stellar! I'm just really stupid-_** _says:_

I'm really sorry about it! But there's nothing I CAN do!

_**Blaze Phantom -Live your life-** says:_

Auel, stop being so immature. Meyrin wouldn't kill you.

_**Abyss -To my family: I loved you, to my friends: I loved you all too, to Luna: I hope you die, to Mey: I loved you anyway :cries:-** says:_

How would YOU know! Do you even know how hard she hits? It's a miracle I've survived this long!

_**-Pretty in Red- Auel… how COULD you** says:_

I'm still here… :twitch, twitch:

_**Impulse** says:_

Look. I'd gladly shoot myself if it'd make Stellar happy, but no one's coming up with any other bright ideas! So what am I SUPPOSED TO DO!

_**Red Gunner -So innocent… MUAHAHAHA-** says:_

You COULD always beg for her forgiveness until she decides to forgive you…

_**-Pretty in Red- Shop 'till you drop** says:_

You could always take her shopping and buy her all she wants until she forgives you!

_**Abyss -Shopping malls are EVOL-** says:_

No, Shinn! Don't do it, pal! Trust me on this one: you take a girl shopping and their sole intention is to render you money-less! DON'T DO IT:freaking out:

_**Blaze Phantom** says:_

I agree. Just beg.

_**-Pretty in Red- **says:_

How could you say that about me! I didn't waste ALL your money! You still had a dime left in your bank account! THAT's not money-less, and it's not like your mother didn't give you money afterwards!

_**Abyss Shopping malls are EVOL** says:_

Mey, a DIME! I had a good five hundred dollars in there! And you used up four-hundred ninety cents of it!

Shinn tapped his mouse button, head in hands.

"My, my, Shinn! You teenage kids have such interesting MSN conversations! Next time you guys chat, come call me over!" Keiko exclaimed, amusement written clear in his voice.

Shinn slowly turned his head to see his mother's face, all smiling. "GAH!" he screamed, jumping out of his chair and crashing to the floor. "Wh-what are you _doing_, Mom! Whatever happened to respecting your son's privacy!"

"Oh honey, are you alright?" Keiko asked worriedly. "I just couldn't help it! You have NEVER looked so focused on anything as you did just now! I'm so glad I got to see that part of you before I died!"

"Mom… _what_ happened to respecting your son's privacy!" Shinn cried, hastily typing something on the conversation box and immediately bashing the computer off.

"Oh please, Shinn! I'm your mother! I'm the authority figure of this household!" Keiko laughed, waving him off.

Shinn sweatdropped. "…Right…" he said, crossing his arms and plopping down on his bed, miffed. "Is there something you wanted?"

"What, now I can't visit my baby son just because I want to?" Keiko asked, sitting down on the red desk chair and looking thoughtful. "But there _is_ something I wanted to talk to you about!"

"I haven't been doing drugs, my school marks are fine, I've done all my chores, my homework is all done too, and it's Kira's turn to do the dishes tonight." Shinn listed off mechanically.

"Oh, honey! _That's_ not what I wanted to talk to you about!" Keiko exclaimed. "I wanted to talk to you about Stellar, and that odd girl that called after you left!"

Shinn flinched. Oh well, you know, the sky could be falling at this very moment. Did he _really_ have to talk about his love life with his _mother_!

"Since Luna and Meyrin seem to be doing a splendid job making you guilty, I'll refrain from pummeling you and grounding you until your life is over," Keiko said pleasantly.

"That makes me feel a _lot_ better, Mom!" Shinn said sarcastically.

"But you should've remembered to cancel it with what's-her-name. Honestly, she's not your type! Too flamboyant and shallow! You need someone more down-to-earth, sweetie. Someone who can keep her head on Earth, you know, someone like Stellar!" Keiko rambled as Shinn kept by his wish to melt into the floor.

"ANYWAY! What I'm trying to say is, if you knew you wanted to be with Stellar, you shouldn't have listened to what anybody else was saying," Keiko explained. "Love is never an easy thing to deal with, Shinn, especially a girl's broken heart. I think you're learning that right now. Am I right?"

Shinn nodded. "Yes," he mumbled.

"What are you going to do about it then? I'm sure the Clynes' hallways ARE very lovely, but I'm sure its purpose wasn't to have you live in it," Keiko questioned, chuckling.

"I don't know," Shinn snapped. "She doesn't want to see me!"

Keiko frowned. "You're lucky you have a girl who tolerates that attitude of yours…" she muttered under her breath. Raising her voice she said, "Come on Shinn! You know better than to give up!"

"What do you suggest I do then?" Shinn asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well…" Keiko trailed off. "I like what Meyrin suggested, but I don't want you to be broke… so why don't you just explain to her what happened?"

"Maybe I didn't explain it: she doesn't _want_ to see me!" Shinn said, frustrated.

"You and your brother get frustrated too easily! Chase after her, Shinn! You're on the track team for a reason!" Keiko exclaimed, rolling her eyes as if that was the solution to everything in the world. "Then romantically grab her and tell her that other girl meant nothing to you! Explain to Stellar that _she's_ the only woman right for you, Shinn! Then kiss her, and ride off into the sunset in a pumpkin coach!"

By now his mother had stood up, off in her own world, leaving Shinn very scared for his life… oh yes, when he would be gong to college, he was applying for a school far, far, far away from here!

"Mom, Mom, Mom?" Shinn said meekly.

"And… huh?" Keiko looked at her cowering son and cleared her throat. "Just explain what happened, alright? Do that as soon as you see her, or I'll personally make sure your love life is a living hell." She added ominously.

Shinn nodded eagerly. "Yeah, yeah! I'll do that!" he agreed whole-heartedly.

-

Carys skidded around the corner of the squeaky linoleum floor and came face to face with the dreaded window she had stood in front of years before, amidst the screaming and the frantic doctors. The window remained the same. The little girl from before stood in front of the window, watching, confused. A large brown teddy bear rested in her tiny hands and Carys remembered with desperation that that girl had once been her.

_Flashback_

A little black-haired girl stood on her tiptoes, peering over the window ledge at what was going on inside. A horde of doctors and nurses clad in blue gowns were around her brother's crib, all yelling something in complicated terms she didn't understand. Her mother and father were inside, her mother with a horrified expression on her face.

The blue door next to her crashed open as a panicking nurse crashed inside wheeling a funny-looking machine with two cymbal-like thingies hanging off of it. "DOCTOR!" she screamed.

A doctor whipped around and fiddled with the funny contraption and another doctor pressed a button. The first doctor hid her brother from view and Carys Walker pouted, craning her neck to see better. Several minutes later the doctors and nurses shook their heads. As they moved to say something to their parents, Carys finally got a better view of her brother. He was laying still, and he seemed a little blue, and Carys wondered if her brother was a Smurf. She liked Smurfs; they were cute! She had even gotten her Dad to buy her a big stuffed Smurf so she could give it to her brother!

"…sorry, Walker-san. There was… nothing we could do," the doctor, a tall woman with golden blonde curls said regretfully. The medical personnel filed out, each giving their regrets.

Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably as her father gazed at his wife helplessly. No amount of money was ever going to bring a baby boy back. This was one factor that had gone uncontrolled. His eyes traveled to where Carys stood. His daughter was staring at them curiously, Smurf's hand clutched in hers. How could he tell his four-year-old daughter that her brother wasn't ever coming back?

_Flashback to present_

Almost mechanically, Carys' feet carried her to the big window where the doctors were, crowding around the glass incubator. Lizzie's parents were off to the side, her mother in tears. Lizzie's father looked just as helpless as her father did. Angry yet somber eyes, hatred because he couldn't do anything to ease his wife's pain, grief because his son was dying… was this what her father had felt? Come to think of it… what _had_ her father felt all these years?

"You're here, lady!" Lizzie exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah… here I am, Lizzie," Carys said meekly, eyes trained on that incubator. She spotted Meiko, all her previous desperation and sadness gone, completely focused on saving that baby.

"The giants in the white coats came in a while ago!" Lizzie announced, puzzled. "Is Ken going to go away?"

Carys nodded numbly. "Yeah, Lizzie. He has to go away," she answered.

"Mommy told me not to cry. Why is she crying, lady?" Lizzie looked at Carys, big doe eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's just sad that Ken's going home," Carys replied, kneeling down to Lizzie's eye level. "But you be good, OK? Ken's just going up to where the big clouds are, and… and… he'll be… h-he'll be happy."

Lizzie nodded. "Lizzie will be good! Lizzie promised Mommy and Mommy promised Lizzie she'd be with Lizzie forever!" she quipped. She held out the teddy bear. "Here, lady. You can have it. Mommy told Lizzie Ken would have LOTS more where he's going! Do you like teddy bears?"

Carys hugged Lizzie tightly, crying like she had never done before. The guilt and anger she felt over the years left her completely, and left her with regret and another kind of guilt. She had never done anything for her father. She hadn't ever taken the time to know what her father felt. Carys lifted her head and saw Meiko, performing chest compressions on the baby. A doctor gently pulled her away, shaking his head.

"Ken!" Lizzie cried, breaking free from Carys' hug and rushing inside the room.

And Carys continued to cry.

-

Yzak stood around the corner, watching the girl cry. Jonathan Walker's words still floated around his head: "She's attached to you."

What was he supposed to do? He wasn't Zala; he didn't have the natural flair for things like this! He wasn't even close to being as comforting and compassionate as Kira was, and as dense as he was, Shinn was passionate about things he did and wanted to protect. Yzak wasn't Dearka either; he wasn't even close to being emotional and devoted as Dearka was…

However, Yzak still found himself in front of someone he thought he had hated for thirteen years and running. Still he found himself knelt in front of her, arms open. Still he found himself embracing the sobbing girl when she had thrown herself at him like he had done that for his entire life. And as shocking as it was, it felt…OK. Hell, it felt a lot better than just 'OK'. It felt… right. And for just once, Yzak didn't hate Valentines so much anymore.

-

Miriallia hung up the phone, on cloud nine. She hugged her pillow as she fell back onto the orange blankets. Who knew being with Dearka Elthmann would be _this_ great? He was so much different than she first thought… he was sweet, comforting, he was actually a great listener, he was fun to be with, and most of all, he brought out the best in her. And that's what had Miriallia first fall for Tolle. He brought out the best in her.

For no reason at all, Miriallia giggled giddily. _What would tomorrow be like?_ She wondered, dazed with happiness. _I think… I think Dearka really is the one for me… maybe I do love him._

"Milly, sweetie? Are you off the phone now?" Angela Haww's voice asked. "I think it's very lovely that your communicating with your boyfriend, but sweetie, your father and I need to use the phone too, and I really hop you're thinking of the outrageous phone bill we'll be getting by the end of this month."

Miriallia blushed. Had she really been on the phone for that long? A quick glance at the clock proved her mother right. Oh yeah… two hours on the phone with Dearka. Had somebody told her that a month ago, she would've laughed and offered them a one-way ticket to the asylum. But look at her now…

"Oh yeah, I'm off the phone Mom. Sorry about the phone bills," Miriallia called, logging onto her MSN. "I'll pay for half of it."

"It's great to see you taking responsibility for your actions, Milly" her mother sang happily, obviously tearing up about the fact she wouldn't be paying _all_ of the stupidly expensive phone bills.

Miriallia saw that only Cagalli was on, which seemed… odd. Kira would usually be on, and she expected Lacus to be on since she had gone home. Athrun should also be on, and Yzak, Shinn… Dearka was out to dinner with his family…

_**Precious Rose** says:_

Hey there, Milly.

_**Orange Dream** says:_

Cagalli, hey! Where _is_ everybody?

_**Precious Rose** says:_

Athrun's at some fancy restaurant for his father's company thing, and I have no idea what Lacus, Kira, Shinn and Yzak's doing. Guess what my secret admirer gave me!

_**Orange Dream** says:_

Oh? He gave you _another_ present? What is it this time?

_**Precious Rose** says:_

I'll show you.

_Precious Rose wishes to start a webcam conversation with you. If you wish to accept, press Accept. If you wish to decline, press Cancel._

Miriallia clicked on Accept as Cagalli's webcam showed the blonde currently looking for her newest present.

_**Precious Rose** says:_

WTH? BRB.

_**Orange Dream** says:_

Yeah, yeah… I'm not going anywhere!

Miriallia waited for a good fifteen minutes, surfing the net for random things. She had opened her school dance décor folder and was scrutinizing the colors when Cagalli FINALLY came back on.

_**Precious Rose** says:_

WTF! It's not here!

_**Orange Dream** says:_

What do you mean? What's not there?

_**Precious Rose** says:_

What do you think! My present! It's gone! Someone's stolen it!

* * *

_**Shinn Yamato's E-Mail to Stellar Loussier**_

To: blonde. impulse.silhouette. we talk? Please?

Hey Stellar, uh I was just wondering, can we talk? I know you hate my guts and don't ever want to talk to me again, but I just want to explain and apologize. Can I at least do that? After that you can hate me all you want, and I'll respect whatever you're going to do. Meet me at the park at 5:00 tomorrow, 'K?

-

**_Kira Yamato's E-Mail to Lacus Clyne_**

To: shizukana.yoru. strike.freedom. We need to talk

Lacus, we need to quit avoiding each other and start telling the truth. Meet me tomorrow after school by the creek at five. Don't bail. I'll make you talk and drag you to the creek if I have to.

-

**_Lunamaria Hawke's E-Mail to Friends_**

To: FWD: About MOI

**_Full Name:_** Lunamaria Erin Misha Hawke

**_Age: _**16

**_Favorite Colors:_** RED, RED, RED

**_Hobbies:_** Sports, XD!

**_Favorite Movie:_** Uh… let's say… 50 First Dates

**_Favorite Book:_** I don't read a lot, but I really liked_ Showdown at Dawn_

**_Do You Smoke: _**WTF, NO!

**_Birthday:_** July 26!

**_Hair Color:_** Magenta

**_Eye Color:_** Grayish-purple. It's so sexy! (LMAO Mey!)

**_Favorite thing to do indoors:_** According to Auel, I apparently like wasting my time taking stupid quizzes from stupid magazines

**_Favorite thing to do outdoors:_** Run, and be ACTIVE!

**_Favorite Artist:_** Maaya Sakamoto! (A/N: Coudln't resist! Sakamoto-san is Luna's seiyuu)

**_Do you like preps: _**… No comment.

**_Nickname:_** Luna, Jam

**_Are you smart:_** No, not with Math

**_Do you have a boyfriend?_** **_If yes, who is it:_** Yes, and Rey!

**_If you said yes to the last question, do you like them:_** Oh no… I hate them so much and wish they'd get out of my life. OF COURSE I DO! What kind of question IS this!

**_Are you hot: _**…Auel, are you absolutely SURE you didn't make this questionnaire up? You're the only guys I know that would ask a girl that… Oo

**_Are you ugly:_** Nope. At least, that's what Rey tells me…

**_What are your measurements:_** I am NOT answering this, and Youlan, Vino and Auel: if I find that YOU guys ARE the ones who made this… I'll kill you!

**_Favorite Food:_** Hmm… pizza

**_A deep, dark secret that no one knows about you: _**Nothing. I tell my friends everything

**_Anyone you want to pummel to the ground right now:_** Yes.

**_Anyone who hates YOU right now:_** Auel, probably. I think he threatened to chase me with his Dad's hacksaw… LOL

**_Did you like this questionnaire: _**Err… yea, sure… whatever

**_Where are you right now:_** I'm just gonna ignore how creepy this question sounds… at home?

**_Where do you live:_** This is EXTREMELY creepy! 4578 Aquacrest Ave.

**_Who was the last person you talked to:_** Meyrin

**_Are you happy this is over:_** Sure… whatever!

_Fill it out and send it back guys!_

* * *

**_A/N:_** Well that's another chapter! And for those of you that are wondeing about _Don't Fall In_, it IS a one-shot, not a full story, but I'm not entirely sure what I'll do with it. And I DID update _Mission_ if anyone was even wondering about that... Read and Review as always! 


End file.
